


Just when it couldn't get any worse

by Klariondude



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Dubious Consent, Fight scenes I guess, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I really don't know what happened, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Miscommunication, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Wade Wilson, Virgin Peter Parker, don't worry peter is over 18, everyone is protective?, wade is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klariondude/pseuds/Klariondude
Summary: Senior year for Peter was meant to go smoothly. He finally was an established member of the Avengers, he was doing well in school, and life was going great. There was just one problem: being an Omega is hard to cover up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own any of these characters. This takes place sometime after Avenger's civil war, but let's just forget about all the infinity war stuff.  
> Please help me out with my writing! Never really wrote fanfic before :D

Peter thought that he had gotten pretty good at balancing things in his life. Ever since he had been bitten by that radioactive spider and taken up the role of ‘friendly neighbourhood spider-man’, nothing in his life remained the same. 

It was exhilarating but completely chaotic at the same time. Putting away bad guys that were 10 times stronger than him one day, and then taking a Spanish quiz the next, he certainly was used to dealing with obstacles thrown his way and rolling with the punches. 

But to Peter, those problems were infinitely smaller than the other secret he has been holding since he turned 16. 

 

He was an omega. 

 

He could clearly remember the first time May sat him down and gave him ‘the talk’. It was probably top 10 in most embarrassing moments of his life. He hadn’t presented yet, in fact, he was a late bloomer for his age. But nevertheless, learning about the yearlyheats, effect of the alpha tone, and societal expectations of omegas mortified him. Of course, May assured him that whatever second gender he presented as, it wouldn’t stop him from reaching his goals if he tried hard enough. But even with her kind and supportive words, it was difficult to see how anyone could benefit from being an omega. 

 

He knew that his friends would treat him exactly the same way, and he knew dozens omegas at school. But that didn’t change the fact that there was so much prejudice against omegas in society. 

They were treated like helpless babies. Unable to fend for themselves and completely reliant on their Alpha partners. And even more so, there had never been an omega superhero that he knew of. All of his role models were Alphas or betas.So when he was first introduced to his second gender, he immediately downed suppressor after suppressor every month. Squashing down any and every single sign of omega traits everyday since he presented. He had taken every measure he could think of: scent blockers installed into his suit, asking Karen to notify him when he had to take his medicine and reading every single manual on homemade suppressors he could get his hands on. 

To Peter, hiding his second gender was probably harder than hiding his dual identity. With Ned and MJ being a constant forced in his life (which he was always grateful for), and the ‘Stark internship’, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to hide it. 

 

“Peter. Dude - Peter!”, Ned nudged him hard in the side. Jostling him awake from his brief nap. 

 

“W-What?”, His eyes snapped open, heart briefly skipping, thinking there was an emergency. 

 

“Class his over.” Ned rolled his eyes, gesturing vaguely at the nearly empty class rushing to leave school. He relaxed his shoulders, trying to push away his disappointed thoughts. 

 

“Oh shoot.” He quickly shoved his numerous textbooks and notebooks into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, catching up to Ned waiting expectantly at the door. Peter sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and attempting to disguise the fact that he has just slept through his entire Chemistry class.

 

“C’mon man, it’s been like what- three times this week you’ve fallen asleep in class? How are you going to prepare for finals?” 

 

“yeah, I know. Crime’s been really bad lately.” Peter supplied weakly. He lowered his voice slightly, not like any students would be able to hear him as they walked hurriedly through the hallway, but he couldn’t help feel cautious. It was true though, crime had weirdly increased in the past week or so. Stark had messaged him about it briefly at the beginning of the week, saying that he needed to talk to him about something urgent. 

 

“Oh sick, really?” 

 

Peter turned his head and gave Ned a pointed look. 

 

“I mean- that’s really bad haha” Ned quickly responded, unable to hide his eager smirk. “Soo, what happened? The Vulture back? Tombstone start his drug ring again? Is Fisk still controlling his thugs from pris-“ 

 

“Dude!” Peter quickly cut Ned off, seeing Flash walk haughtily towards them. He felt himself stiffen slightly at the sight of Flash. It wasn’t like he was scared of him or anything, he could easily beat him in a fight. But something about Flash’s relentless tormenting since freshmen year still affected him. 

 

“Hey Penis Parker? How’s your best friend Spidey? Hear from him lately?” He sneered, stopping in front of the pair. 

 

“Peter saw him yester-” Ned piped up, attempting weakly to stand up to Flash. 

 

“Actually, I don’t care. You guys are late for Decathlon practice.” He turned arrogantly on his heel and paced quickly back down the now empty corridor. Peter rolled his eyes, trying sorely not to let Flash get to him and sped up down the hallway into the practice rooms. By the time the group had finished drilling each other on facts and calculations, the room was lit by a pink hue of the setting sun. As they packed up their notes and foldable chairs, Flash began another one of his infuriating stories about the apparent ‘babes’ he always had. 

 

“…Yeah, you wouldn’t believe how hot she was, in her heat and everything. She was practically begging for me.” 

 

It wasn’t the first time Peter had listened to Flash’s outlandish stories. Typically he would just ignore him. But that didn’t stop the sinking feeling in his stomach and the prickling anger starting to form along his spine. His fists clenched tightly by his sides and his brow furrowed. And then before Flash could continue MJ interjected loudly. 

 

“Shut up Flash.” MJ snapped. “Stop lying, I saw you at the supermarket this weekend, you weren’t doing shit.” 

 

“-I-I well…” Flash spluttered, his face reddening slightly. But before he could come up with an excuse, MJ zipped up her bag and jerked her head towards the door, indicating to them that it was time to leave. Once the door shut behind them, they all burst into laughter. MJ smirked at both of them, obviously proud at her retort. 

 

“Dude, I can’t believe what a douche Flash is.” said Ned, his voice still light with laughter. 

 

“Yeah I know, right?” Sighed Peter. His gratitude and love for his friends had never felt greater as they exited the school and walked quickly towards the train station. 

 

“Damn, MJ what happened?” Ned joked, tucking his hands tightly around his backpack straps. 

 

“Ugh, I’m just so sick of hearing sexist alphas like him all the time. I can’t believe we’re seniors already and he still talks like an immature piece of shit. Whenever I hear him speak, I honestly feel so relieved that I’m not an omega that has to deal with that shit.” Peter looked down at his sneakers, the sinking feeling returning to his stomach. 

 

“Fuck, same. It’s actually so unfair that like, one third of the population has to go through that.” Ned replied. 

 

Peter nodded his head silently in agreement. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets as they stepped onto the crowded subway. They continued to talk heatedly about how unfairly omegas were treated in society, passionately discussing the biases people had and how it should be different. On any other day Peter probably would have joined in, but he hadn’t re-applied his scent blockers in a few hours and it was beginning to gnaw in the back of his mind. MJ and Ned looked at each other as Peter stared intently out of the window, gripping the subway pole with concentration. 

 

“You ok Peter?” MJ asked, voice dropping to a much softer tone. 

“Yeah, you’ve been kind of distant lately, what’s going on?” Ned added, voice full of concern. 

Peter shrugged. He felt the urge to yank himself up on one of his webs and zip away from the conversation grow. He couldn’t get mad at them for talking about omegas, It wasn’t like they knew about his second gender. But it still didn’t feel great hearing the truth coming from them. 

 

“I’ve just been kind of busy with the Stark internship is all.” Said Peter, attempting to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible. Ned and MJ glanced at each other again, but knew not to push it further. The discussion thankfully moving onto an argument on if Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhies would win in a fight, which Peter wholeheartedly threw himself into. 

 

“That’s ridiculous, obviously Freddy would win - he can haunt you in your sleep!” MJ huffed. 

 

“Yeah, exactly! He can _only_ kill you when your sleeping!” Ned argued back, his gesturing hands narrowly missing Peter’s face as the train jostled the passengers. Peter let out a chuckle. 

 

“Alright, see you later guys. Here’s my stop.” 

 

“Aight, see you, Peter.” Mumbled MJ, a half scowl on her face, no doubt from the intense debate. 

“We’re still going to do something this weekend right?” Called out Ned as he stepped out of the subway car. 

 

“I’ll call you if I’m free!” Said Peter, pointing animatedly at his phone as the subway departed the stop. 

 

Peter let out air from his nose, excitement building for the weekend. Not that he didn’t like his friends, but right now, all he could think about was donning his spidey suit and finally having some time away from his regular life. Peter sped out of the subway station and quickly found an empty alleyway to change in, being extra careful he didn’t web his backpack onto a dumpster - he lost his stuff way too many times already the same way before. Awkwardly jumping into his suit, reapplying his scent blockers and pressing the Spiderman symbol on his chest, he threw himself up onto the top of the building and swung between the tall buildings. 

 

And just for good measure, he let out an excited whoop, eliciting a cheer from an old lady on the street. Around an hour and a half later, he had already stopped three people from getting mugged and brought down one cat from a tree. Feeling pretty pleased with himself, he swung himself to the top of a water tower for a quick break, pulling his mask over his mouth so he could snack on the granola bar he saved. It had barely been a few minutes when his spidey sense shot up his spine. 

 

“Spidey honey! I’m home!” 

 

Peter yanked his mask back down over his face and swivelled round on his perch. 

 

“Oh, hey Deadpool- and don’t call me that.” 

 

The red and black mercenary came bounding over from a building adjacent to him, leaping over with the barely concealed excitement of a baby Labrador. It wasn’t a surprise to see Deadpool around. They occasionally worked together since the first time they met four years ago. Not that Peter approved of Deadpool’s methods. But thankfully, the merc toned it down whenever they partnered up. 

 

Deadpool waved his arms wildly, as if Peter hadn’t seen him. “How’s my favourite spandex wearing vigilante?” 

 

“M’fine. What are you doing here?” Asked Peter, jumping lightly down to greet the other man. When Peter first met Deadpool, he hadn’t really liked him. But after he stubbornly tagged along on Avenger’s missions and Peter’s patrolling nights for months, he eventually became a welcome sight. His snarky quips and strange mannerisms were actually kind of a nice break from the very straight cut heroes he hung around. Not that Peter didn’t like hanging out with the other Avengers, it was just that they were very intimidating and often didn’t appreciate Peter’s jokes and endless talking. 

Deadpool’s white eyes widened slightly, perking up in excitement. 

“You’ll see!” 

 

Peter narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Seemingly understanding Spiderman’s look of wariness, he quickly reassured Peter. 

 

“Don’t you worry baby boy, I’m not here to kill anyone” 

Peter could practically his the smile through Deadpool’s mask. Suddenly, Deadpool jerked his head to the side. “Shut up Whitey- _I am_.” 

 

Peter watched incredulously as Deadpool bickered back and forth with someone he couldn’t see, trying not to smirk as apparently Deadpool was losing the argument. Suddenly, a siren cut through the air. Peter snapped his head round to the sound, seeing the faint flow of police lights speeding through the dark streets. 

 

“Well, uh, see you around Deadpool.” He stepped backwards towards the edge of the building, gravel crunching under his heel. 

 

“Aww, wait, can I come with?” 

Peter narrowed his eyes again, considering if he would actually help him. But, knowing Deadpool, he would probably tag along either way. 

 

“As long as you don’t kill anyone.” 

 

“I’ll make no promises.” 

 

Peter had to admit, the night went by smoother than he expected. No-one was violently stabbed or shot in the face and Deadpool refrained from making too many jokes about his butt when Peter was giving him a ride. Other than the occasional vulgar interjection or idea, the merc did not do anything too horrible and it was pretty nice to work with someone after not getting a mission with the avengers for months. If anything, it was more suspicious that Deadpool _wasn’t_ constantly being inappropriate. Then, at around twelve pm, Karen gave him a small alert. 

 

_{Hi Peter, just letting you know that you haven’t restocked your heat suppressors in a while, your last dose will only last you until tomorrow evening. You should go pick some up before you head home.}_

 

“Oh crap, really?” Peter shot his webs backwards to stop his momentum and swung sideways onto a firescape. 

 

“Jeeze, warn a guy before you go jerking around like that.” Deadpool remarked, climbing down off Spiderman’s back and sitting on the railing. 

 

“Wait were you talking to yourself?” Deadpool gasped, his hands coming on both sides of his face in mock surprise. “Are we twins?!” 

 

“Oh! No, sorry. That was my AI. Um - I gotta go.” 

 

“Aww why? I was having so much fun having my own personal chauffeur.” 

 

“Hahah. Wow thanks. I got uh- homework.” Peter quickly made up. Deadpool already knew that Peter was still in school, so he wasn’t too worried that his excuse was pretty weak. Lifting himself off the wall so that only one arm and leg gripped it, Peter raised his right arm and shot a web across the street towards the general direction of his apartment. 

 

“Holy fuck are you kidding me? Hahaha - Well, have fun baby boy!” Deadpool yelled after him. 

 

Swinging at breakneck speed across buildings, he made it back to his backpack (thankfully still there) within 10 minutes. Peter paced quickly through the streets, flipping his hoody up over his head and sighing with relief as the nearest pharmacy was still open. Thankfully, the pharmacy had some generic name brand suppressors that he usually used. Peter took as many as he hoped would last for the next month and scrounged around in his pockets for some scrunched up notes and dirty coins. The pharmacist looked at Peter through the glasses balanced precariously on the end of her nose and hesitated slightly as she scanned the items. 

 

“ This is quite a lot of suppressors, kid. Make sure you follow the dosage on the box, alright?” 

 

“Oh, yup. Of course ma’am, just buying some for my sister.” Said Peter, lowering his head in embarrassment as he pushed the boxes into his backpack and stuffed the receipt into his sweater pocket. 

 

“Thank you, have a nice night.” 

 

“You too, ma’am” 

 

Once the door clicked shut behind him with a small jingle of the bell, he jogged slowly back through the alleys and pulled out his phone. 12 missed calls from Aunt May. 

 

_crap, she must be pissed._

 

As he sprinted home, he ran through a list of possible reasons May would be freaking out. 

 

_It’s definitely not me going out on patrol, she already knows I do that. Maybe my Principal called her about me sleeping in class?_

A more serious thought dropped into his head. 

 

_Could she have found out about my gender? I didn’t throw out the packaging from my last dose- Oh shit that’s probably it, oh god - oh no._

 

Peter’s heart was beating rapidly against his chest as he sprinted up the emergency stairs to his apartment floor. He could feel his hand shaking against the metal doorknob as it turned, attempting to mentally brace himself for whatever onslaught of questions would be on the other side of the door.Just as he thought May was on the other side of the door, sitting at the kitchen table with her phone in her hands. She immediately stood up as he came in. 

 

“Peter! Oh my god where have you been? I called you like 10 times!” 

He opened his mouth to answer, feeling shaky and nervous beyond anything he ever experienced. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” 

 

“I-Uh - I didn’t want you to be worried?” He slid his backpack off his shoulders and placed it carefully to the side of the door, fidgeting anxiously. How could he begin to explain everything about him hiding his second gender? 

 

“Of course I would be worried! You’re my nephew! _Peter_ , you have to tell me these things.” She said exasperated, running her hands through her hair as she took off her glasses. 

 

“I’m so sorry, I just-” There was the sound of a flush from further inside the apartment. He stared quizzically at the corridor. And then the one person he never expected to see step out of his tiny apartment bathroom again, walked out, wiping his hands on a handkerchief. 

 

“Mr Stark?” 

 

His crisp suit looked so out of place in the worn down apartment that it looked as if someone had teleported Stark out of a dinner part right into his home. 

 

“Oh sorry May, Peter must have forgotten about the mission. This was a sorta last minute arrangement, right Peter?” He said winking so obviously at Peter he was surprised that May didn’t see him. 

 

“O-Oh yeah the mission” Choked out Peter. He smiled nervously at May. “I j-just forgot about it. The mission that is. I was going to tell you, but you know - I forgot.” He rubbed his hands together nervously and gave Tony a look of absolute confusion. 

 

“Alright… Next time Peter, you need to remember to tell me” Doubt was still clearly laced in her tone, but at least she wasn’t questioning him anymore. “Or no more missions, you hear that Stark?” 

 

“Uh huh, Peter I can’t believe you forgot. Sorry for the confusion May.” He said, barely containing his melodramatic tone. 

 

“Yeah, s-sorry for the _confusion_ , May.” Peter replied, staring extra hard at Tony. She raised an eyebrow but finally looked sated.Peter visibly sagged with relief. 

 

_Thank god. I thought I was done for!_

 

Mr. Stark clapped his hands together. “ Well, I would _love_ to stay for longer with you May, you know how I love your walnut date loaf, but we have to get going.” 

Stark stood up abruptly from the arm of the sofa he was sitting on and patted Peter on the shoulder. 

 

May gave them both another look of confusion but seemed to know better than to push any further.

Sighing with exasperation, she said “Ok, Peter - make _sure_ you call me, and Stark - 

 

“Yup?” He said looking innocently back through the doorway as he steered Peter outside. 

 

“If my boy comes back with one hair out of place, I will make sure he never goes on another mission again.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I assure you, nothing bad will happen!” 

 

The door shut behind them and Stark continued to guide Peter down the hallway. 

 

“Uh, Mr Stark? I mean no disrespect, but… what the hell is going on?” Asked Peter, struggling to turn and face him as Tony steered him forcefully into the lift. 

 

“Calm down, Pete. I’ll explain when we’re all together.” He said quickly, sighing and leaning slightly on the elevator wall. 

 

“We?” At this point, Peter was the most confused he had ever been in his entire life. From just going through a rollercoaster of emotions, he was struggling to come to terms with what Tony was leading up to. 

 

“Yeah, duh, kid. _The Avengers?_ I wasn’t kidding when I said there was a mission.” He said as if it was the most mundane topic to discuss. Peter spluttered at his words, feeling excited but confused and then nervous all at once. He opened his mouth again to ask more questions but was interrupted again by the quiet ding of the elevator. 

 

Stark paced quickly ahead, nodding his head at Happy who stood just outside the building holding the car door open. 

 

“wait wait - wait, I have school, my finals are in a few months, I’ll be graduating soo-” burst out Peter, immediately regretting his choice of words and feeling embarrassment rise in his cheeks as both Happy and Stark looked at him incredulously. 

 

Tony blinked twice as if in disbelief. 

 

“Jesus Christ I forget how young you are sometimes.” He laughed, turning around fully to face the younger boy. “Haven’t you been texting Happy, like 50 times a day asking him when the next mission is?” 

 

Peter flushed an even deeper shade of red and looked over at Happy. 

 

“I can verify.” He said, deadpan. Then walked over to the other side of the car and stepped inside. 

 

Peter pursed his lips and stared back up at Stark. 

 

“I mean, _yeah_ , but… this is all so sudden!” Said Peter. It was embarrassingly true, Peter _had_ been relentlessly texting Happy since the last mission Stark brought him on. He genuinely did want to join the Avengers full time, he’d stayed over at the Avenger’s compound many times, but apprehension had begun to plague Peter more and more ever since he presented. 

 

“Look, Pete. If you don’t want to come, you don’t have to, I just thought this would be a good opportunity since you haven’t been out in a while. I mean, we always have back up options if you don’t, but I know you’re always eager to get your feet wet right?” 

 

Peter felt himself light up at his words. He knew that Stark was saying exactly what Peter wanted to hear, but his confusion was rapidly being replaced by excitement and all he could think about was being properly part of the team again. 

 

“Y-yeah yeah, of course Mr Stark.” He said, beaming. 

 

“Well, righty o’. Knew I could count on you, kid.” Stark smiled, smacking Peter on the back and sliding into the car seat. “So, we have a suit and clothes for you at the compound and …” 

 

Peter barely listened to what Mr. Stark was saying, his stomach flipping with excitement and he practically threw himself into the car. All of his worries that had built up the past month felt far away, so much so that he hardly noticed that he was forgetting something. 


	2. Chapter 2

The 3 hour drive to upstate New York felt excruciatingly long. It would have felt longer if Peter hadn’t fallen asleep from exhaustion only 30 minutes into the drive. He attempted to stay awake initially, badgering Tony and Happy with thousands of questions about the mission, only for a very disgruntled Happy to slide up the seat divider and Tony to shut him down a few questions in. 

 

When they arrived at the compound, it was four am. The was air still cold and the sky only just brightening. Nevertheless, the compound was brightly lit, people evidently still awake in the rooms inside. 

 

Peter immediately perked up, eyes lighting up at the site of the massive compound. Every single time he saw the building, it felt like he was seeing it for the first time again. He almost could squeal in delight. But he thankfully restrained himself. 

 

As Peter and Stark walked up towards the front doors, Stark paused and put his arm out. “Wait, before we go in. You good with _any_ Avenger knowing you identity?” 

 

Peter stared at him. He’d been with the Avengers long enough that everyone knew his identity, so the question took him aback slightly. 

 

“Yeah? If they’re an Avenger that’s fine. But hasn’t everyone already-?” 

 

Peter could hear yelling and crashing noises coming from the inside. Before Peter could question the source of the noise the door burst open with Falcon (Sam Wilson) and surprisingly, Deadpool in tow. 

 

“Aww c’mon, lemme use the wings. I just wanna see-” teased Deadpool, his gloved hands latching onto Wilson’s shoulders. 

 

Sam snapped at Deadpool, attempting to loosen his grip as he grew visibly more irritated. Peter looked up at Stark, seeing the amusement grow on his face as they watched the pair bicker like children. 

 

“Tony! You see what shit you leave me with? You said you’d be gone for an hour - it’s been three!” He yelled, Deadpool still grasping at his arms. Deadpool continued to annoy Wilson, obviously deriving joy from his irritation, seemingly unbothered by the two watching them.

 

Suddenly he stilled, white eyes locking onto Peter’s. Suddenly he felt extremely exposed, wishing that he had put on his mask. 

 

“Oh, Wade. This is Peter, Spiderman.” 

 

Peter uncomfortably smiled at Deadpool. He was fine with him knowing his identity, he basically saw most of his face from it being flipped up half the time. But now that the merc had fallen uncharacteristically silent, he could feel the uneasiness creep into his skin. 

 

“Well, I’m glad we cleared that up, but could we please go back inside - it’s pretty fuckin’ cold out here.” Wilson piped up. His voice was gruff with lingering annoyance as he fixed his rumpled shirt from Deadpool’s attention. 

 

When they got inside, it was apparent that most of the other Avengers were sleeping or in their rooms. A moment of disappointment was quickly surpassed by the exhaustion that took hold of Peter’s body again. He attempted to stifle a yawn which Stark noticed, prompting him to steer Peter away from the main entrance. 

 

“Ok, so FRIDAY will guide you to your room, and _I_ am going to-” 

 

“Hold up, hold up - when are you going to explain to me why the fuck the _merc_ is here?” Wilson demanded, standing pointedly away from Deadpool as he glared at him with distaste. 

 

“Hey, hey! I’ll have you know, my _buddy_ Tony here, _invited_ me.” Said Wade proudly, hooking Stark in with one arm and pressing him against his side. 

 

Wilson raised one eyebrow and pursed his lip, obviously unsatisfied with the answer. Tony carefully peeled Wade’s arms off of him and straightened his suit out. 

 

“Look, I’ll explain this to all of you guys tomorrow-” He looked down at his watch, “Jesus- _later today_ , when it’s not an ungodly hour in the morning. For now, can you wait a few hours?” 

 

Wilson sighed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah fine. S’good to see you Peter.” 

 

“O-oh yeah, you too!” He mumbled as the three other men walked in the other direction to their quarters. Feeling very out of place, alone at the entrance, he quickly started walking towards what he hoped was the way to his room. No matter how many times he’d been here, he always felt like he was going to get lost. Thankfully, FRIDAY saved him before he could accidentally walk into Wanda or Vision’s room. 

 

Slumping onto the bed, he barely began recalling the events of the day before sleep took hold of him and brought him down into a dreamless sleep. 

 

 

“Peter, Mr. Stark has called a meeting in the kitchen. He said to suit up.” FRIDAY’s voice rung out in Peter’s room, startling him awake as he lay facedown on the pillows. He felt like he had only just lain down for a minute, but saw that it had been three hours. Jumping energetically off the bed, he leapt over to the closet and donned one of the spare suits Stark had for him at the compound, leaving everything but his face uncovered as he sprinted clumsily out the room. 

 

_Hope I’m not late, hope I’m not the last one there-_

 

“Nice of you to join us Peter, come sit down” called out Tony. He sat on one of the bar stools of the kitchen table, holding a mug of coffee in his hand. Thor, Wanda, Vision, Bruce, Sam and Wade all either were sitting or standing around the Kitchen counter. He gave them all an excited wave but then stifled his excitement when Wanda gave him an amused look. As he observed the room, he realised that Steve, Natasha, Barton and Rhodey were notably absent. 

 

Once everyone turned their attention back to Tony, he began explaining the situation. 

 

“Ok, so - we got intel from SHIELD that Viper is back. Apparently she’s trying to reestablish her elite criminal underworld. We don’t know yet who she’s working with, but we have information implying that she’s got Mindblast on her side.”

 

Peter furrowed his brow, he’d only encountered Viper once before. It was when she tried to break into the Avenger’s tower and retrieve Stark’s armour. He had never heard of Mindblast before though. 

 

“That’s why crime has been so erratic in New York, we suspect that Viper is using Mindblast to control thugs to do her bidding. But we’re not entirely sure why, her goal does not seem to be money. After interrogating one of the thugs, Bruce and I suspect that they’re being used to study the movements of heroes working in New York”He glanced at Peter and then continued talking. 

 

Peter thought back to all the thugs that he encountered in the week prior. He remembered how they all acted very strangely, only becoming violent and disruptive when they spotted Spiderman. They didn’t commit crimes unless he saw them. 

 

“I trust an explanation as to why Deadpool is here is forthcoming?” Demanded Thor. Everyone looked over at the merc, who was currently spinning himself around noisily on the kitchen stool.

 

“Hold your horses, I’m getting there.” He said bringing his phone out of his pocket and flipping it so that a hologram of a building projected itself in the middle of the group. 

 

“This is where we think her operation is located.” The projection showed a tall skyscraper. It looked innocent enough, similar to the office buildings surrounding it. “It’s highly guarded and protected, but we’ve surveyed many of the thugs entering and exiting the building.” 

 

“So we’re gonna be breaking into this building?” Wanda asked. All of them stared at the hologram flickering in front of them. To Peter at least, it looked very intimidating. 

 

“Yes, and no. This is going to be a very covert operation. In and out, simple. That’s why Bruce, Thor, you and Vision won’t be explicitly joining us.” He looked carefully at the four mentioned. Bruce nodded his head, Wanda shrugged, while Thor looked slightly taken aback. 

 

“Wouldn’t Wanda and I’s powers be of assistance in this particular mission? Since there is a psychic involved.” Inquired Vision. It made sense, Vision could easily slip through the walls of the building without being noticed. 

 

“No. That’s what I thought, but when we surveyed the building, it looks like they’ve got specific countermeasures against you and Wanda. But that’s why Wade’s here, he’s resistant to physic powers, so in the instance that we do encounter Mindblast, we have one person that won’t be effected.” 

 

At the sound of his name, Wade stopped spinning himself around on his chair. 

 

“That’s a pretty convenient plot device.” He said, ignorant to the confused looks everyone else shot at him. 

 

“When are we doing this? Are we going now? Tomorrow? -” Asked Peter, excited from all the build up and anticipation. He gripped his mask at his side, almost as if he thought Viper was going to burst in through the window. Tony put his phone back into his pocket. The hologram clicking off with a small beep. 

 

“Next week.” 

 

Sam slumped slightly, “You mean Wade is going to be staying here until then? Why didn’t we just wait until next week for them to come?” 

 

Wade’s eyes widened and he jumped up with enthusiasm. “ooh sleepover!!” 

Sam groaned in response, looking back again at Tony. Almost like he was saying, _you see what you’ve done?_

 

“Ok, even though this mission isn’t super big, we still need to be able to pull it off. So I thought it would be good to squeeze in some training.” He paused. “ _And_ I didn’t want to risk having Spiderman in NewYork when Viper’s men are apparently studying his moves for some unknown purpose.” 

 

Peter wanted to get mad and argue that he would be fine, but the tone of finality in Tony’s voice indicated that the conversation was over.

 

The rest of the day was as exciting as Peter expected it to be. He spent the morning sparring with Sam and occasionally Wade. Later in the afternoon, Stark had set up a small course that mimicked the conditions and layout of the building they were going to be infiltrating, which he drilled Peter over and over on how he was going to be entering the building and exiting discretely. 

 

“Alright, good start Pete. Let’s take a break before we start again.” Said Tony, the metal face of his suit retracting away. 

 

Peter beamed at his praise, but admittedly did need a break. Having only slept for three hours and just spent the majority of the day fighting and training. He sat down on one of the training room benches as he relaxed for a moment, feeling completely content. Then there was a small beep indicating Karen’s presence. 

 

_{Hey Peter, just reminding you again that your last suppressor dose is due to be updated by later tonight. I noticed that you don’t have new suppressors with you, should I notify Mr Stark?}_

 

Peter jumped up from the bench. “No no no no! Don’t tell Mr Stark, I already told you not to ever tell him.” Peter looked quickly over to Stark, but he was deeply invested in an argument with Wade on the other side of the large training room. 

 

_{Ok, but it has been a long amount of time since you last took a suppressor. The longer you wait,the more likely you’ll go into heat. So you may want to find some within the next few hours.}_

 

“Ok ok. _Crap._ ” He hissed to himself, feeling panic rise in his chest and his heart rate quicken. _Stay calm, stay calm it’s ok. Just get some from your bag._ He told himself, walking towards the door, but he quickly realised that he left it at home. 

 

“ _Shit!_ ” He mentally berated himself for forgetting. For the first time in almost 3 years he had forgotten his suppressors and it _had_ to be when he was training with the Avengers. 

 

“You ok buddy?” Called Tony, the two men had looked over, apparently in response to Peter’s panicking. 

 

“Y-yeah! Uh, may I be excused for a moment? I have to go to the bathroom.” He stammered. His stomach clenched uneasily and he hoped that his scent wasn’t strong enough to smell yet.

 

“Yeah go ahead kid, you don’t need to ask.” He replied, turning back to talk to Wade. 

 

Peter immediately barged through the doors and sprinted up to his room, tearing off his mask as he did so. _Please tell me I magically left suppressors here the last time._

 

He slammed the door shut behind him and yanked open his cupboards and drawers, feeling more and more dread as each one came out empty. 

 

“Shit!” He hissed to himself again. Pacing erratically around the room, Peter tried to think of a solution. Wanda and Vision were bonded, so neither of them would have suppressors anyway. Bruce and Sam were betas, so they wouldn’t either, and Thor, Tony and Wade were all alphas. Peter let out a burst of air from his nose, trying to calm himself. But he couldn’t help but feel more panic surge through his blood. 

 

Peter could feel his eyes burning as more dread sunk into his body. Surely he would be kicked out if they found out he was an Omega? He sat down at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. 

 

_Karen said I still had a few more hours, I have time to figure this out._ He assured himself. Suddenly he remembered the medical wing of the compound. They were stocked with everything! He was certain they would have suppressors just in case. Feeling much better with his renewed purpose, he strode quickly out of his room towards the medical wing, only to walk straight into someone who felt much like a brick wall. 

 

“Woah woah, slow down Peter. What’s the rush?” 

 

Peter looked up and met eyes with the God of Thunder himself. He could already feel the affects of his suppressor fading, for the first time since he first presented, he could smell Thor’s strong alpha scent. He could feel dizzy with both the affect of Thor’s alpha presence and his anxiety. Feeling like the world was being completely unfair to him, he attempted to come up with some weak excuse as he backed slowly away from the man. 

 

“I-I just need to get back to training.” He said weakly. Thankfully, Peter’s scent was still masked by the scent blockers installed in his suit, so Thor did not seem to be bothered by his presence. 

 

“Ok, have fun.” 

 

Peter sprinted down the hallway, hearing his footsteps loudly against the concrete walls. Maybe it was just placebo, but he swore he could feel his suit starting to become too tight and oppressive against his skin. Hoping that it was just the prior, he pressed on, finally reaching the medical wing. He peered inside the wide room, seeing a large glass cupboard that appeared to have generic medical supplies. Stepping cautiously inside, he carefully catalogued the supplies, eyes desperately seeking any type of suppressor. 

He felt like his heart was about to burst, until his eyes rested on a small box of the same name brand drug that he used at home. He grabbed one and tucked it away on the suit belt that he used for his web cartridges. 

 

_I should probably only take one, one suppressor should be just enough to last me a week until I can sneak out to get some more._

 

Sighing with relief, Peter exited the wing and began heading back to his room so he could administer the suppressor. 

 

“Peter? What are you doing?” 

 

Peter whipped around to face Tony, now clad in just tracksuit pants and a black t shirt. 

 

“Mr Stark! I - I just had a headache, and I wanted to get some aspirin.” 

 

_Please let him believe me, please believe me-_

 

“Oh ok. Trainings done for the day by the way, Wade just broke one of the training room simulation processors.” He explained. Thankfully, he looked more involved in fixing the processors than wondering what a teenage boy was up to. “You got the rest of the evening off, just make sure you run through your mistakes from training. Good job today.” 

 

He clapped him on the shoulder briefly, looking down with a proud expression at Peter. He knew that Stark cared about him, which only made his guilt feel infinitely worse as he gave a thin smile to the older man. 

 

“Thanks” 

 

Peter slumped against his door, closing his eyes momentarily as he felt the weight of how close a call that just was.

 

_Christ, I need to be more careful._

 

Hands shaking, he clumsily tore open the white packaging of the suppressor. More and more recently he’d needed to up the dosages of his suppressors so that they would actually work. Usually people only used a suppressor once every few months so that the traits of being an omega would be subdued and their heats would come only once a year. But Peter had been using a suppressor maybe every two weeks in order to suppress his omega traits entirely. He’d never even gone through his first heat at all. So he hoped that this suppressor would be enough. 

He knew it was dangerous, and his logical mind knew that eventually he would need to find an alternative. But his more childish side did not want to have to face that harsh truth and he would prolong the inevitable as long as he could. 

 

Peter peeled off the top half of his suit so that he had access to his forearms. Then he ripped the plastic casing of the syringe off with his teeth as he used the alcohol wipe to disinfect his skin. With a practiced manner, Peter injected the suppressor with just a small pinch, disposed of the waste and threw on another t shirt. 

 

He could feel the familiar cold liquid spread to the rest of the body, followed by a numbing sensation on the surface of his skin that muted the prickling feeling. Peter sunk onto his bed and shut his eyes. 

How much longer would he have to deal with the omega side of his life? It was a never ending battle that Peter knew he would eventually lose. 

 

But for now, Peter just hoped he would last for the next week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter! Please comment if I've made grammar, spelling or punctuation errors. Or if there are any glaring plot holes that I need to fix! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! things get HEATED hahah

Peter woke up early the next day with the most excruciatingly painful stomach ache he’d ever experienced. His hair was plastered to his neck, his skin flushed and hot. Then, a wave of nausea hit him like a truck, luckily there was a bin right by the side of his bed, which he nearly missed as he hurled up last night’s dinner. 

He shuddered and gasped over the bin, body still heaving even though he already expelled everything from his stomach. Peter rolled over and lay panting on the bed, the sheets tangled in between his legs - apparently from when he was sleeping. 

Feeling unbelievably weak, he dragged himself over to the bathroom and turned on the tap to rinse out the taste from his mouth. 

_Did I get food poisoning? Can I even get sick?_

He glanced up at himself in the mirror. His face was red, pupils blown wide and hair messier than usual (if that was possible). Peter shakily splashed water onto his face and neck, shivering as he touched the sensitive glands there. 

_What the-_

Another wave of pain washed over him, instead focused around his lower abdomen. Peter bit back a pained groan and doubled over, leaning against the tiled wall. Slowly, Peter felt the unmistakable feeling of slick sliding down the side of his leg. 

_Fuck, no - what’s happening_

There was no way he could be going into heat, he’d just taken a suppressor last night. Grimacing as he tried his best to avert his attention from the wetness between his legs, he clutched his stomach with one hand and limped over to his discarded suit mask. Roughly dragging it over his head, he called out to Karen with a tremble in his voice. 

 

“Karen? Can you run a diagnostic?” There was a beat of silence, his mask whirring as Karen did her work. 

 

{ _You have a fever and you heart-rate is elevated. You’re going into heat, Peter. Should I call Mr Stark now?_ } 

 

_Fuck._

 

“No, no no - definitely not Mr. Stark” Peter doubled over in pain again, letting out a low groan as his neck throbbed and the pain in his abdomen increased. “I just have to go home.” 

 

{ _I wouldn’t advise leaving in your condition, Peter. It could take you hours to get home, and you’re already putting too much strain on your body_ } 

 

Peter wanted to block Karen’s voice out of his head. Even though the rational part of his brain knew that she was telling the truth, he could not let Stark or any of the Avengers seeing him like this. 

 

“W-Why - didn’t the s-suppressor work?” He gasped, voice coming out in-between his laboured breathing. At this point, the pain was starting to fade and was replaced by a slow burning emptiness in his abdomen. 

 

{ _It seems that since you put it off for such a long time and your body has been building resistance, your body did not respond to the drug . I would advise that you sit down Peter and I’ll call Mr Stark for assistance._ } 

 

“NO- no! I’ll handle it myself. Please please don’t notify him.” Peter’s vision began to blur and swirl, the room tilting in front of him. Deciding that he just needed to get as far as he could from the compound, Peter pulled his suit on and peered around outside the hallway. He shut the door quietly behind him, biting back a groan that rose up in his throat and proceeded make his was out of the compound. 

 

He only made it past the kitchen when someone spotted him. 

 

“Peter?” 

 

The deep voice rippled down his spine and he gripped the wall tightly as he turned to see Thor staring at him from the living room. He gave Peter a lazy wave, too far away to notice Peter’s state. 

 

“Where are you going?” He asked. It felt as if the timbre in Thor’s voice was vibrating him to his bones. 

 

Peter’s mouth felt so dry so he just mutely shook his head, sliding a tiny bit further down the wall. His absolute humiliation and mortification of Thor seeing him was pushed to the side by the heat that was now hitting him with full force. He’d read dozens of books and articles about what happens when omega’s go into heat, but the intense need and pain that he was currently experiencing was beyond anything he could imagine. He wanted to shout at Thor to leave and get away from him. He didn’t want to drag anyone into this awful situation with him. But his body wouldn’t listen to him. A small whimper formed in his throat. 

 

Given Thor’s sudden shift in expression, he could probably smell Peter from where he was sitting. His eyes narrowed and nose wrinkled, obviously putting two and two together. 

 

“Wait- Peter are you..?” Thor stood up from the couch, shaking his head lightly - seemingly trying to clear his mind from Peter’s scent. 

 

Another wave of excruciating pain went through his body, but this time it felt more like a sudden punch in the gut. Then, dark and unbidden, more slick seeped slowly from inside of him. The sudden unwanted sensation caused Peter to slide further down the wall, his spider grip failing him as his eyes fluttered open and closed. The cramps from his abdomen coupled with the arousal that was growing painfully more intense was overloading his senses. 

 

Peter could faintly hear Thor’s footsteps getting closer to him, but they stopped a few feet away. If he was in any other state, he would probably stand up and assure Thor that he was ok. But now, with his logical mind slipping further and further away from his grasp, he felt the sudden urge to climb on top of him and -

 

Peter flinched as if being struck, shocked by his own mind and body. He glanced up at Thor through his lidded eyes and realised Thor was breathing heavily through his mouth. 

 

“Peter- I’ll get Stark.” 

 

Peter let out a groan that he hoped sounded like a no, but probably came off completely the wrong way. He could hear Thor’s quickly receding footsteps as his vision slowly faded to black and he fell to the ground. 

 

 

WADE: 

Usually, Wade would sleep well into the afternoon. But now that he was temporarily with the Avengers, apparently he had to actually get up and ‘train’. Now, he was up at 6 am preparing for another day with the famous Ironman himself. 

 

{ _pfft, that’s stupid. Why did we even agree to team up with the Avengers? They’re all just goody two shoes with sticks up their asses_ } 

 

[ _because we’re the good guys?_ ] 

 

{ ** _and_** _it’s great spending time with Spidey’s tight ass_ } 

 

[ _Jesus - keep it in your pants Yellow_ ] 

 

Wade let the two of them bicker amongst themselves as he stepped out into the hallway, making a beeline for the kitchen. If anything, it was nice having a break from pocket burritos and crushed taco shells. Suddenly, a sweet, fresh, _desperate_ smell hit him with the force of a train. 

 

{ _Holy fuckballs! Is someone going into heat?_ } 

 

“Shit, you’re right! What the fuck?” The smell was followed by the sound of crashing and someone who sounded a lot like Stark yelling. Then, Wanda came rushing out of her room with Vision trailing behind her. They both turned and shot Deadpool a confused look, who in turn shrugged, following after the pair who quickly took off in the direction of the sounds. 

 

The scene of chaos that Wade walked in on was something he never expected to see in the Avenger’s compound. Thor was obviously struggling slightly to restrain Peter’s writhing body, while Tony filled a syringe with some liquid. 

 

“Dude- keep him still!” Barked Tony, syringe in one hand as he tried to push Peter down by his shoulder. 

 

“Not that easy, Stark!” Retorted Thor as the kid continued to yell out in pain. 

 

As he stared at Peter, it became apparent where the source of the heat smell was coming from. Wade had seen and helped omega’s before, but the force of his scent and the apparent intensity of heat Peter was experiencing demonstrated that this was obviously no regular heat. He had to admit, it was impressive that neither Tony or Thor were losing their minds over their proximity to Peter. 

 

{ _That’s kinda hot_ } 

 

[ _Shut up- the kid’s obviously in pain_ ] 

 

Finally, Wanda pointed both her palms towards Peter and muttered something, her palms flashing red causing Peter to fall limp back onto the bed, unmoving. 

 

“Shit -what did you do?” Demanded Wade, his protective instinct suddenly rearing its head. 

 

“Calm down, Wade - he’s just asleep. Thanks Wanda.” He sighed, finally injecting the liquid into Peter’s forearm. The five of them stood in bewildered silence as Tony hooked Peter onto a few monitoring machines and an IV. 

 

“What the fuck happened?” Asked Wade, voicing the question that seemed to be on everyone else’s minds. Stark glanced at Thor. 

 

Thor quickly defended himself, face flushing slightly. “ _I swear_ I didn’t do anything! The kid just stumbled out of his room and then collapsed, it looked like he was trying to leave.” 

 

“I thought Peter said he was a beta?” Said Wanda. She looked ruffled from having to use her powers on the boy and stood with her arms tightly crossed. They all looked at Stark, who had drawn up a chart that showed Peter’s vitals and looked completely oblivious to their conversation. 

 

{ _probably mad that he doesn’t know every single aspect of Peter’s life_ } 

 

Though Wade didn’t particularly dislike or like Stark, it did seem that he was quite shaken from being out of control for once. 

 

“Tony?” Pressed Wanda. Tony ignored Wanda and closed the curtain shut around Peter’s bed. He opened the door leading outside and the group followed him out. 

 

He sighed and swiped away the hologram, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Judging on the amount of suppressors currently in his blood, I guess he’s been hiding it.” He admitted, sounding surprisingly sad. 

 

“FRIDAY’s running a full diagnostic right now on the kid. But from the readings so far… it doesn’t look like we can really do anything about the inevitable.” 

 

_Oh, he’s gonna have to get through his heat_. Wanda and Vision grimaced slightly and looked at each other, also coming to the same conclusion. 

 

Thor was slow to getting to the answer and waved his arms in front of him, “uh- what’s the inevitable?” 

 

Tony looked at him irritatedly, but calmed himself. “What, do I have to spell it out for you? Peter’s obviously been overusing these suppressors, and now he’s become resistant.” 

 

“Yeah, so? Can’t you just give him a higher dose?” 

 

“Jeez, do you learn anything about about omega biology on Asgard? Suppressors, when taken in moderation are ok, but when an omega takes them in such high doses like Peter has been, it puts a lot of strain on his body. So he needs to _properly_ get through this heat, or -or I don’t know. Someone - someone will need to help him through it.” 

 

Wade felt anger start to boil his blood. The implications of his words were obvious, but he wanted to hear theman say it himself. 

 

“So what, you’re gonna wake the kid up, just ‘oh hey sorry, one of us will be fucking you in the ass for the next few days, you ok with that?’” Wade snarled. 

 

Tony looked absolutely enraged, stepping up towards the merc and snarling back with equal ferocity. 

“What’s your idea wiseguy? The kid’s life is literally in danger.” 

 

“And what? that’s your professional opinion? It’s been like ten minutes!” He hissed. Wade didn’t know why he was so mad. Maybe it was just a because of Peter’s lingering pheromones inciting his Alpha instincts, but all he knew at that moment was that he was _fucking pissed_. 

 

“Trust me, Wade. I know it’s not fair, I know it’s fucked up, but I’ve _seen this_ before. This is not something you can just fix with drugs.” 

 

{ _Oh fucking hell, just punch him._ } 

 

[He actually has a point.] 

 

_Shut up-_

 

“I think we’ll leave you guys to figure this out.” Interjected Vision, his calm demeanour snapping both Tony and Wade out of their argument. Then, it was just Thor, Stark and Wade left standing outside awkwardly in the hallway. 

 

Thor shuffled awkwardly, face tinged pink. 

 

“Soo, shouldn’t we talk about this with the others…?” He asked. He clearly didn’t want to be involved, his apprehension clear on his face as he struggled not to just leave. 

 

“No,” Stark rubbed his face with one hand, sounding more exasperated than usual. “Rhodey, Steve and Natasha are all out of the country, and Sam and Banner are betas… and I can’t do it.” 

 

“Wow. You’re gonna tell us that this is the only option and then turn around and just push the responsibility on us? That’s bullshit.” 

 

“He’s like - he’s like a son to me, I can’t do that to our relationship.” He snapped. His face flushed briefly and he scowled, “Thor, Wade I’m sorry, but one of you is gonna have to do it.” 

 

Thor sputtered and shook his head, at a loss for words. “ I-I barely know Peter. That wouldn’t be fair to him.” 

 

When both of them turned towards Wade, he snorted in disbelief. “Are you kidding? He would be scarred for life if a guy that looks like a piece of dried meat fucked him.” 

 

“That’s not what’s important. He just needs to get through this, not be courted. ” 

 

“But that’s it isn’t it, he’s not going to be lucid enough to make a proper decision. What if when he wakes up he’s going to regret everything he’s done and hate- ” Wade started, but trailed off when the sound of clattering metal could be heard from within the room. 

 

 

PETER: 

 

The gentle sound of an IV pump rhythmically infusing meds filled his ears. He raised his head stiffly off the pillow and took in his surroundings. He was in the medical wing of the the Avenger’s compound, hooked up to an IV and monitoring equipment. Peter vaguely recalled the moments before he fell unconscious, he had struggled for quite a while against Thor and Stark’s assistance to get him into the medical wing before Wanda had come in and knocked him out with her powers. 

 

Now, he still felt feverish. His abdomen still throbbed, but the sharp pain had been reduced to a mild ache. Peter groaned and covered his face with his hands, able to feel embarrassment now that he’d regain his lucidness. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball in some remote corner of the world and pretend that nothing had ever happened. But even with his heat temporarily stabilised, the dull arousal still persisted in the back of his head. 

 

Peter’s ears perked up, there were people talking outside his room. Only having to strain his ears slightly to catch the words, he could clearly identify what sounded like Wade and Tony fighting. 

 

“Rhodey, Steve and Natasha are all out of the country, and Sam and Banner are betas… and I can’t do it.” 

 

Peter felt his face turn bright red as he recognised the subject of the discussion. Guilt and shame washed over him again, it felt like a stone had lodged itself in his throat. 

_Stark’s gonna kick you off the team. You’re just a useless omega that’s holding back everyone else._

Peter swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Everything that he dreaded and didn’t want in his life was coming to fruition. And he knew that this time, there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

 

“Wow. You’re gonna tell us that this is the only option and then turn around and just push the responsibility on us? That’s bullshit.”

 

Peter was half horrified by listening to the conversation, half furious that they were making decisions on his behalf. He knew that he was young for an Avenger, but he thought he was done proving himself time and time again that he could handle himself. 

 

He felt another lurch of pain coming form his aching abdomen and his arm instinctively jerked forward to clench his stomach. In the process, effectively yanking forward the machine connected to the tube on his arm. He winced at the noise and sheepishly skirted closer to the edge to pull up the fallen object. 

 

“Peter! You’re up!” Thor stood by the open door, awkwardly holding it as he reddened slightly. Peter felt heat rush to his cheeks and tried replying to explain himself but was quickly cut off. 

 

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?” Yelled Stark. 

 

“I-I was ju-”

 

“Nuh uh- What if this had happened during a mission, huh? What if this had happened and _none of us_ were here? Do you have any idea what danger you could have been? I can’t believe how irresponsible you’ve been!” 

 

Peter stared up at him like he had gotten slapped. 

 

“Y-Yes sir. I’m _so so_ sorry. I just… I just didn’t want to be treated differently.” Peter’s voice trailed off quietly. He knew that he shouldn’t have hidden it for so long, but everything was just so much easier when he didn’t have to worry about people looking at him differently or it affecting everything in his life. Tony breathed in deeply and sighed. His expression softened slightly. 

 

“Listen kid,” he sat down on the edge of the bed, “I know that this is tough and being an Omega can be really hard… but you have to know that no one here will treat you differently. I just wish you had told me sooner so you could have more options.” 

 

Peter felt the room start spinning slightly. “What do you mean?” 

 

Tony stood up again and paced the room, looking increasingly more uncomfortable. 

 

“I injected you with a stabiliser so that you could have more time to think about this. But since your body has been suppressing your hormones for so long, your body is going to go into heat. Obviously.” Stark swallowed and looked away from Peter, “It may be more intense and strenuous on the body because you haven’t been able to naturally go through the mating cycles…” 

 

Peter more alone than he’d ever been in his life. 

 

“… so, you won’t be able to go through this heat alone.” He cleared his throat, “Wade may be your best option.” 

 

Peter looked over at the merc. He was leaning against the wall., the whites of his eyes narrowed. If he wasn’t currently surrounded by the people he admired, he probably would have cried. Not because he didn’t like wade, but judging from the small portion of the conversation he heard, no one wanted to deal with him. He had become a liability to the team - everything he feared. 

 

Peter nodded solemnly. 

 

“I - um. I understand. I’m sorry.” 

 

There was a pause, the air thick with tension and emotions. He found that he couldn’t bring himself to meet Stark’s eyes. He felt a dip in the mattress again as Tony sat on the edge of it again. 

 

“Peter. If you don’t want to do this and you don’t feel ready, you don’t have to. We can come up with something else.” 

 

Peter drew in a shaky breath, forcing his voice to be as even as possible. “No, no, I get it. I just want to get this over.” 

 

Thor piped up from his silence by the door, “Hey, don’t worry too much about it ok? Think about it like you’ve just got a fever for a few days.” 

 

Stark and Wade surprisingly both gave him a hostile look, which Thor to responded with a sheepish grin. Peter could feel himself lighten up, his mouth forming a small smile at Thor’s remark. 

 

“He is right though. You shouldn’t let this stop you. You’re every bit as much as Spiderman as you were before this.” Reassured Stark. 

 

“ _But_ , we still gotta go through the logistics of this, no matter how uncomfortable.” 

 

 

Thor left the room, leaving Tony, Wade and Peter alone. Tony did ask if Peter wanted another professional to check on him, but more people getting involved in his personal life was not something he wanted or needed. Other than the initial awkwardness of Tony unnecessarily running through the biological aspect of his heat, the next few days were supposed to run quite smoothly. 

 

There was a special wing of the Avenger’s compound specially designed for going through heats and ruts. Which surprised Peter because he had no idea who else would be going through heats on the team. 

 

Tony would administer a counter drug to the stabiliser that would naturally ease Peter into his heat. Then, Peter and Wade would be left there for the entire duration. Tony assured them that FRIDAY would be able to assist them for food and any other requirements. But other than that, it was a straight forward procedure that he appeared to know how to handle. 

 

The entire time Tony went through what would happen, Wade did not utter a single sound. He would occasionally jerk his head to the side and frown (probably speaking to someone), but he did not make one crude remark. Peter kind of wished Wade would have joked about it. At least then it would make it less of a big deal. 

 

“Ok, so I’ll show you guys to the accomodation.” Said Tony as he unhooked Peter from the machines and let him slide off the bed. 

 

Although usually Peter would love to discover another portion of the Avenger’s compound, it probably would be more exciting in different circumstances. The walk was brief from the medical wing, located a few floors above it and more to the side. There was an expanse of concrete wall with barely noticeable looking outlines of where the door slid open. 

 

He swallowed hard. It looked more like a prison from the outside than anything else. Wade seemed to feel the same because he made a pained expression that was clearly identifiable through his mask. 

 

“Don’t worry, it looks nicer on the inside.” Tony reassured them, sliding open a touch screen to unlock the door. 

 

Like everything else in the Avenger’s compound (other than people’s personal rooms), it was modernly furnished and quite bare. There was a large mattress low to the ground to the side, a table and chairs to, a small bathroom and thankfully, windows (Peter was worried it would feel like they were holed up in a concrete box). 

 

Immediately, wade plopped himself down on the chair next to the table and pulled out a burrito. Ignoring him, Tony brought out a small syringe and asked him a final time if he wanted another option. Again, Peter shook his head and instead rolled up his suit sleeve (he was still wearing his Spidey suit). 

 

Peter tried desperately to focus on the pain of the needle instead of his rampant emotions, but his eyes kept wandering back towards the bed and reminding him of the activity he would be doing for the next four days. 

 

“Ok- that’s it, you’ll feel the effects in ten to fifteen minutes and it’s a built in contraceptive…” Tony said stiffly. Deciding what to do, he turned and gave Peter a small pat on the shoulder. 

 

“You’ll be fine in a few days. Don’t worry, you won’t miss out on too much.” He continued, attempting to lift the tense atmosphere. 

 

“R-right. Thank you for being so accomodating Mr Stark.” 

 

Tony looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead just nodded his head curtly. 

 

Then it was just Wade and Peter left in the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if the characterisation is weird, pacing is off or anything! Looking to improve my writing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally happening! sorry for being such a tease!

WADE: 

Wade felt more nervous and conflicted than he had ever felt in his entire life. Of course, he immediately pulled out one of his burritos in an attempt to deflect his anxiety, but only succeeded in getting weird looks from Stark and crumbs all over the floor. 

 

[ _dude, get it together. The kid’s obviously nervous and it doesn’t help when you’re off dicking around in the corner_ ]

 

Wade swallowed the mouthful of stale burrito and glanced at Peter. He was looking determinedly ahead as Stark inserted the needle into his forearm. It must have been painful, but Peter didn’t flinch or blink or indicate at all that there was a syringe in his arm.

 

At the sight of Peter attempting to remain strong sent a pang of guilt through Wade. The culmination of all of Wade’s flirting and joking around with Peter had finally come to a point. But he never wanted anything to be like this. Sure, he imagined what Peter’s pert butt would look like naked and he always thought that they got along well, yet now with Peter’s heat coming, Wade couldn’t but think about how awful the situation was. 

It seemed that the boxes also understood how the situation was uncomfortable and remained quiet as Stark and Peter said goodbye to each other. 

 

He could see Peter’s hands clenching and unclenching as Stark spoke to him, the muscle in his jaw popping. At the sight, he felt the urge to stand up and reassure the kid that he was going to be ok, that he wasn’t going to be completely different afterwards. 

 

But the expression on Peter’s face as Stark shut the door did not look like he wanted to hear advice from Wade. 

 

The room stilled for a moment in tense silence as Peter stood motionless at the door. For some reason Wade couldn’t bring himself to make a joke to cut the silence as he usually did, so instead he threw the remains of the stale burrito into the trash and decided to try being the mature adult for once. 

 

“Hey, Peter, if you don’t want to do this I can find someone else for you? I know some kids in Xavier’s school that might be better-”

 

Peter’s head shot round to face Wade, his expression unreadable. 

 

“I - I don’t know them… But I understand if you don’t want to help me through my heat, I’m know that no one really wanted to do it…” he mumbled, face turning slightly red. 

 

{ _what?! Are you kidding me? Of course we want to get him through his heat!_ } 

 

Wade raised his eyebrows at Peter. _Is that what you think_? 

“What? No! Of course not, we all just want you to be ok,” Sputtered Wade, hoping that his words were at least a tiny bit reassuring. 

 

Peter nodded his head in a small motion, his face going red again. 

 

“S-so, I don’t really know what I’m meant to do in my h-heat.” He said glancing around the room. 

 

_Holy shit that’s adorable!_

 

“Oh, that’s ok! I’ve helped omegas before, you just have to let your instincts take over. But you have to tell mewhen you’re uncomfortable or want to stop, ok?” 

 

Peter nodded again and then his eyes wandered over to a set of clean clothes on the table

 

“… Thank you for helping me. Uh, I’m just gonna go change into something other than my suit…” 

 

Wade watched as Peter walked by him and into the bathroom, a whole range of emotions and thoughts racing through his head as he knew everything was going to start soon. 

 

 

 

 

 

PETER: 

Peter turned on the tap in the bathroom, letting the cold water rush over his hands as he stared at himself in the mirror. 

 

_I can’t believe this is actually happening. Now. Stark knows, everyone knows, and now Wade - the merc with a mouth -_ **_Deadpool_ ** _is going to be fucking you in your heat._

 

Peter shut his eyes, feeling guilt make his throat become tighter and tears prick his eyes. 

 

_Wade probably doesn’t want to sleep with a kid like you. You’ve become a liability._

 

He couldn’t help push away the dark thoughts rise up in his head and tried to just focus on taking everything step by step. 

 

_Ok, just breath. You heard him, he’s done this with other omegas. It’s just clinical, nothing else. Even the Avenger’s compound already has a heat room, that probably means that he already prepared for omegas before him. Maybe I’m not the only omega Avenger._

 

He began stripping off his sweaty and dirty suit, grimacing as he saw the amount of slick that had formed from before. Trying not to think about it too much, he folded his suit neatly and placed it in the cabinet under the sink, then pulled on the plain white t shirt and boxer shorts. 

 

He was just feeling somewhat calm when the back of his neck started prickling. He froze. The sensation spread down his spine and blossomed in his abdomen. 

 

This time, there was no sharp twisting sensation, no cramps, there was only the unmistakable feeling of arousal. It was only a small ache of arousal so far, not yet making him hard or make him produce slick, but Peter knew that it was about to hit him. 

 

_Shit - should I go outside to Wade? Will he know what to do? What if he doesn’t want to once he sees me as a disgusting mess and leaves?_

 

Peter breathing became more laboured and shallow, the hairs on his forearms raising. 

 

“Peter? You ok in there?” Called out Wade, this voice muffled by the door. 

 

Peter didn’t know what to do. He was afraid that if he wouldn’t be able to speak if he tried and instead opened the door slowly. 

 

Wade was still sitting in the chair, but had gotten up quickly once he saw Peter. 

 

“I-I think it’s starting.” He muttered quietly. Not able to meet the mercenary’s eyes. There was another prickling sensation that shot up his spine, spreading and deepening his arousal. 

 

Peter gripped the side of the doorframe for support, feeling his legs shake as a deep, needy sensation grew low inside him. 

 

“O-ok! Just- come sit down here.” Said Wade. He quickly walked over to support the boy, letting him lean on his shoulder for support as he guided him towards the edge of the low bed. 

 

The feeling he was dreading started to unfurl out of him. Slick began wetting the insides of his cheeks as he sat down on the mattress and he grabbed onto Wade tighter as the feeling swept through him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Wade gently, though his voice seemed tense. 

 

Peter swallowed hard again and pressed his hands into the mattress, grabbing the sheets. 

 

“I- there- it’s really - it’s getting really _intense_. I - It feels more intense than this morning.” He said, grasping for words as they seemed to escape from his mind as the arousal took over. 

 

“That’s ok, it’s normal. It might get a bit more heightened once you are in full heat ok? Just tell me what you need.” He said. He was keeping his hands off of Peter, letting him control the situation more. Even in Peter’s state, he could tell that Wade was definitely holding himself back. 

 

Peter stilled, trying to gain control of himself. 

 

“Um. Could roll up your mask? I want to see your face.” Whispered Peter. Peter knew that Wade was uncomfortable about his skin, the first time he had seen him without his mask on was when he had gotten shot in the head and it had a massive hole in it. But he still knew that Wade was probably sensitive about it, only pushing him slightly. 

 

Wade didn’t say anything, seemingly struggling with himself. 

 

More slick seeped out of him, it was probably already soaking his shorts. He felt desperation rise in his chest, and fought hard against the urge to take his already hardening dick in his hands. 

 

He pressed his legs together urgently and stifled a whine. 

 

“Please?” 

 

“Yeah, of course. Sorry.” Said Wade. He gripped the edge of his mask and rolled it up so that his nose and mouth was exposed. 

 

Immediately, Peter wanted to grab Wade’s face in his hands and kiss him. Seeing his white eyes look right back at Peter as he squirmed on he mattress only increased his arousal. He felt as if the arousal that was building and building up was finally about to burst out of him like a feral animal. He was already fully hard, pre cum wetting the front of his shorts and hand that he was now grinding himself into. 

 

“I’m - I can’t think straight. Why- can’t I - why can’t I think?” He said, his voice becoming a whimper. His heart beat heavily in his chest as he panted and inched closer to Wade, able to smell the alpha become aroused. 

 

“Hey hey, shh- it’s ok. Just lie back ok? I’ll take care of you.” Murmured Wade. His eyes were dark but his voice was still soothing and gentle, softly pushing Peter back as Peter became more and more undone. 

 

“I- can’t - I need- ” Peter began trembling as he scooted further onto the bed, his hands dazedly searching for contact as he tried to grab Wade and pull him closer. 

 

Suddenly, as if he was falling off a cliff, Peter felt his heat come into full force. It felt as if his insides were on fire, his head became a mess of needs and emotion, all logical and rational decision making shoved out the window. 

 

He let out a low groan, pulling Wade closer to him as he lay back on the bed. Wade knelt over him as he writhed into the mattress, his knee in-between Peter’s legs as he quickly tore off his gloves and formed soothing noises in his throat.

 

But Peter couldn’t wait anymore, the animal that was threatening to burst out before was now fully in control of his body. He ground himself against Wade’s leg, all apprehension and embarrassment gone, body only focused on the pleasure he was feeling. 

 

He bucked and moaned against him, Slick now coming out steadily, preparing himself for the alpha. 

 

“Wade, please, please. I need you” he gasped, the painful emptiness in his abdomen clouding his mind. 

 

He let out a deep growl, inhaling Peter’s sweet scent as his hormones flooded his system. 

 

“shh, hold on baby boy, you’ll hurt yourself.” 

 

Peter faintly registered himself tugging off his shorts and struggling to tear off his shirt, but couldn’t quite control his motions, feeling as if he was only watching himself. He spread his legs wide for the alpha in front of him, baring himself to be taken. 

 

_Why isn’t he fucking me? Does he not want me?_ A voice whined inside Peter’s head.

 

Wade froze at the sight of him, his eyes wide with lust. Wade took one of Peter’s thigh’s gently and spread him over his kneeling leg, lifting the boy slightly and placing a pillow under the small of his back. The anticipation felt too much, hunger tearing at him inside 

 

“Please, Wade, please - I can’t, I can’t-” he whimpered, his entire mind felt like a hole of need, his other thoughts fading into his painful arousal or shoved to the side. The sensation took over every other thought, only painful emptiness and arousal consumed him. Each time he tried to make a coherent thought or sentence, he could feel it slip away as every other physical need came crashing down on him. 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, I’m here.” Wade cooed, his hands sliding up Peter’s legs. His hips bucked up towards Wade’s hands, searching for pressure and friction when they only found air. Peter let out another groan, the hollowness felt like it was eating him alive. 

 

Then his breath suddenly stopped when he felt a light touch at his entrance. He spread his legs a bit wider and his hands grabbed the sheets at his sides. Wade took the slick that was coating the inside of his legs and ass cheeks and spread it across his fingers. 

 

In a low voice, Wade said “Tell me how this feels,” and slid one finger slowly into him. 

 

Peter’s hips jolted, his stomach clenching and unclenching as Wade pushed his finger up to the third knuckle. 

 

He let out a long sigh through his nose, attempting to answer Wade properly, “G-good - _please_ , I need you,” 

 

“I’m sorry baby boy, I need to prep you first.” 

He added another finger, stretching Peter. He gasped and clenched the sheets tighter. Pre cum dripped onto his stomach and more slick seeped out of him. Wade curled his fingers against the heat inside him, another small moan escaped his mouth. Wade seemed encouraged by the sounds escaping him and sped up his thrusting, lewd, wet noises filling his ears. He could feel heat coiling tightly inside him, tensing his entire body and making him shake and squirm against Wade’s ministrations. 

 

His cock throbbed and hung heavily on his stomach, pre cum leaking steadily. And then he could feel himself tightening around Wade’s fingers, releasing a low moan as he spilled between them messily. His head felt like it exploded, white spots dancing at his vision as Wade pushed him over the edge. But even then, the urgent arousal from his heat did not dissipate, it wasn’t enough. His dick was still hard and screamed for more. 

 

“F-fuck Wade- I’m still so _hard_ -still need-”

 

Attempting to relieve some of the pressure, Peter blindly reached out for Wade, clumsily grabbing onto his chest and pulling him down. 

 

Peter breathed deeply against Wade. Taking in his rich, dark smell that encompassed his thoughts. The only thing was that there was still a layer of clothing between him and Wade. 

 

“I need to feel you - Please, I can’t - it’s too much” He gasped, voice coming out in a breathy tone. 

 

 

 

 

WADE: 

Wade looked down at Peter spread out underneath him, cum was spread across both of their chests, stark white against the red of his suit. His heart was beating desperately against his chest, as he quickly unzipped his suit open. 

 

{ _Holy shit! we’re about to fuck the Amazing Spider Man!_ } 

 

[ _Don’t get too eager,this is just until after his heat is over_ ] 

 

{ _Well yeah, but until then…_ } 

 

The omega was writhing between his legs, moans coming out stifled and breathy by Peter who was apparently still fiercely trying to control himself (to no avail)

 

He could feel his hormones flood his system. Preparing himself for satisfying his omega for days. Rut forming in his abdomen just as quickly as Peter fell into his heat. His cock strained against his clothing, becoming almost uncomfortably hard as Peter continued to grind himself against his leg. 

 

Once his suit was partially open and his cock was out, he knelt down and reinserted his fingers into Peter, eliciting a long moan as he clenched around Wade’s fingers. 

 

{ _Oh my fucking god he is so ready for us I could faint_ } 

 

Wade hissed between his teeth as the urge to just mount him almost took over his rational decision making. Lowering himself down, he dragged his tongue over Peter’s sensitive glands, making him buck underneath him. 

 

“A-ah _Wade!_ ” 

 

Wade felt like he could blow his load right then and there. _Oh fuck that’s so ho_ t. Peter was so sensitive. So fucking wet for him. He took himself into his hand and pressed himself against Peter’s entrance. 

“Are you ok, Petey?” Asked Wade. His voice was shaking slightly from the effort it was taking him not to thrust forward. 

 

Peter looked up at him with wide eyes and then hooked his legs around the merc, pulling him closer into him. Taking that as a yes, Wade carefully filled Peter, all he wanted to do was fuck the eighteen year old as hard as he could take it, but he knew that the kid was inexperienced. Instead, cautiously watching Peter’s face for signs of discomfort or pain. 

 

Wade shifted his grip from Peter’s thighs and put one hand on the side of his ribcage, slowly filling him until he was fully sheathed inside his tight heat. 

 

“Aah fuck _Wade!_ ” Moaned Peter, his back coming up and arching off the bed. Wade reveled in the feeling of Peter’s dripping cock in between them, his lithe body pressed firmly against his own. 

 

Wade groaned against Peter, sighing deeply as he breathed against his scent glands. 

 

“Did I hurt you? Do you want me to move?” Asked Wade, his entire body was tense, almost shaking from the amount of restraint it took. 

 

“I s-swear to god Wade, if I have to a-ask you one more time…” he breathed, legs hooking tighter around Wade’s back. 

 

Feeling a surge of sudden lust, Wade pulled away and pushed back into Peter viciously, slick trickling out onto his thighs and sheets with each thrust. Peter became increasingly more desperate with every movement, urging him on by trying to meet him with his thrusts. 

 

“Faster - _Please-_ ” he moaned. Pulling Wade’s head down and laving his tongue against the glands on his neck. 

 

{ _Oh shit, just fucking do it already_ }

 

[ _Yeah, I have to agree, this has been drawn out for way too long_ ] 

 

“ _Shit_ , Ok Spidey if you say so” 

 

Wade shifted himself so that he held Peter’s thighs and then slammed into him with one smooth thrust. Peter groaned, back arching so intensely that it looked like he was about to break. His cock was leaking stripes across both of their fronts with each thrust, Peter’s hands came up blindly to touch his chest. 

 

His eyes were half closed, mouth open with loud gasps and moans as Wade continued to pound into him. He honestly felt like this was the best feeling he had ever felt in his entire life. Peter’s tight ass felt hot and wet around him, his scent filled the room with desperation and heat that spurred both of them on. He felt like he could die right at that moment and be happy. Peter’s body was moulded perfectly to fit his. It was like he was made for him. 

 

[ _Don’t get too attached-_ ] 

 

He pushed Whitey’s voice from his head, focusing on the more important matter at hand. 

 

Wade’s jaw clenched as he felt Peter tighten around him, his eyes wide as he gasped against his movements. Wade wanted to kiss him so badly, taste his mouth, feel his tongue, but painfully resisted from the action. 

 

Then, he could feel the base of his cock start to widen, each thrust becoming slightly hindered by the knob growing. The sensation was unreal. He could feel Peter quiver, breaths shortening as he felt Wade grow inside him. He held Peter’s hips in a bruising grip, quickening his thrusts as much as he could. 

 

A deep shudder rolled through Peter’s body, and just before Wade could come, he slammed himself forward with all of his strength, forcing his knot into Peter’s tight heat. 

 

Peter screamed as Wade came harder than he ever had in his entire life. Peter came in between them, thick ropes of cum coating their chests a second time as he twisted and moaned. 

 

He felt himself continue to come and grow inside Peter, locking him into place. Then finally, what felt like minutes later, it finally eased and he slumped down against Peter. 

 

Gingerly, Wade lifted Peter and rested the both on their sides, Peter’s legs still wrapped tightly around him as they were still locked together. 

 

“You ok?” 

 

 

PETER: 

Wade’s knot was thick and filled Peter, locking all of his cum inside him. He still felt dazed from his heat, but his senses were slowly but surely coming back to him, momentarily sated. 

 

“You ok?” 

 

Wade put them both on their sides, gently easing himself off of Peter. Now that he wasn’t completely taken over by his all consuming heat, he felt exhaustion and all of the physical after effects slowly settle into his body. Although the feeling of Wade’s cock deeply embedded into him was foreign and completely alien, it felt comforting and safe. 

 

“Yeah.” He mumbled, blinking his sweaty hair from his eyes. Though he felt more lucid and in control now, he still trembled from the aftershocks, muscles clenching around Wade. 

 

“This’ll release in a bit. You should rest as much as you can before the next round.” 

 

Peter nodded, breathing deeply and closed his eyes. “Ok.” 

 

“Do you feel a bit better?” He asked gently, shifting his hips slightly so that they were both more comfortably situated. 

 

“Other than the fact that I was just fucked the hardest I’ve ever been in my entire life, yeah I’m pretty good.” He joked weakly, voice still full of exhaustion. 

 

Wade paused for a moment, staring at him and then let out a low, hearty laugh. 

 

“Hahah, well I have to admit, if we didn’t have our healing, we probably would both be a mess of broken bones right now.” 

 

Peter smiled, and felt his eyelids drooping. His head fell back into the pillows, close to where Wade’s neck was. 

He sighed and inhaled his scent, the painful emptiness in his abdomen seemed like a distant memory, though he knew would come back again in full force. 

 

For now, he just knew he had to enjoy as much as his reprieve as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know how to write smut, please give comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit short! Will be coming with juicier chapters soon~

PETER: 

It felt like he had only rested for a few minutes until a burning heat starting unfurling low in his abdomen. Peter opened his eyes blearily, arms feeling stiff as hell as he lay curled up on his side on the mattress. Peter felt his heart drop for a moment as he unconsciously reached out for Wade but only felt the mattress. Pushing himself up on his forearm he glanced quickly around the room, heart thumping against his chest. 

 

_What if he left? He probably didn’t want to go through my heat anymore._

 

Without even realising it, Peter felt a small whimper rise in his throat. His omega side began pushing its way to the surface, desperation beginning to make his breathing shallow and hot. 

 

_Fuck, I don’t think I can do this alone-_

Another desperate sound emerged from his throat- he could feel himself starting to get hard. 

 

“Peter?” 

 

Peter felt his body relax, slightly surprised at how anxious he had gotten just for a few seconds without Wade. _What the hell? Why did I react like that?_ Chalking it up to just his hormones, Peter tried to push those thoughts out of his head, which was easy enough because he could feel his heat rising with full force quickly. 

 

“W-Wade?” He croaked out, his voice completely wrecked from a mix of his increasing arousal and exhaustion. 

 

There was the sound of an object clattering and Wade popped his head out from the bathroom. 

 

“Hey, how are you feeling? Sorry, I was just getting a towel.” 

 

Peter tried to answer his question, words stringing together in his mind but felt like they were slipping away. Focusing his attention on his body, he noticed how he was covered in a manner of different dried liquids. He felt uncomfortably wet in-between his legs, a mixture of cum and slick coated his ass cheeks and his stomach was also equally dirty. 

 

Embarrassment flooded his cheeks and he squirmed in attempt to cover his body. 

 

Wade paused at the doorway, towel in hand. His head moved down along Peter’s body and stopped. Peter glanced down as well, seeing himself fully erect. 

 

“I’m- I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I’m already- ” he said, embarrassed, but at the same time, his body was pushing him further away from his usual train of thought. 

 

Wade quickly came over to the side of the bed, soothing him gently as Peter continued to sputter and cover himself in mortification. 

 

“it’s ok, it’s ok - that’s normal, don’t worry!” He said. Wade brought a glass of water over from the side table and helped Peter into a sitting position. 

 

“Your periods of reprieve will become shorter and further apart during the middle of your heat, your body is just ramping itself up for that.” 

 

Peter nodded, taking in the information. It wasn’t like he hadn’t researched and read about this before, it was just that everything felt so different and scary when it was actually happening, compared to just reading it on a screen. Peter sipped on the glass of water, which cooled him down slightly and looked over at Wade. 

His mask was still rolled up partially and the front of his red suit was stained with cum. But other than that completely embarrassing and scarring fact, Wade looked back at him with such sincerity and genuine care, Peter could almost believe that maybe Wade wasn’t just there to fuck him through his heat. 

 

He winced inwardly at the thought. 

 

He felt a trickle of slick push its way out of him, forcing a low whine from his throat. Wade knowingly took the glass away from Peter and placed the towel on the side table. The smell of his arousal began to fill the room, Wade’s alpha pheromones clouding his thoughts. A voice chanting for his alpha louder and louder in his head. 

 

“You feeling it, Petey?” Asked Wade, his voice dark and full of lust. 

 

Peter groaned and closed his eyes, trying to breath. It seemed as if he was about to snap, need coiling tighter and tighter inside him until he would snap. Emptiness seeped into him like cold water that felt like it was burning his insides. His cock leaked earnestly onto his stomach, reminding him harshly of the only thing that could help him. 

 

“I - I need you - Wade” 

 

Wade’s eyes widened incrementally. 

 

“That’s what Wade’s here for Petey pie” he said, smirking. Wade dipped down and breathed deeply against Peter’s neck, pressing his lips against the scent glands on Peter’s neck. It felt as if Wade was sparking fire deep in his body with every touch, drawing his arousal further out from within him. 

 

He kissed his collarbone gently, lips ghosting against his skin. Though he was barely touching Peter, he felt as if his skin was ultra sensitive, nerves lighting up with the faintest touch. Peter wanted to pull his face down and kiss him so badly, the urge itched at his fingertips and ran through his mind. But the smaller, more rationale part of him forced the urge down, his hands instead dragging along Wade’s back. 

 

“ _fuck_ , Peter” he groaned. Wade’s body pressed against his own more deeply, until they were grinding against each other desperately. Wade continued his ministrations on Peter’s neck with renewed intensity, nipping and sucking at his skin. Peter could feel his slick pooling under his ass cheeks, heat began collecting in his abdomen and his cock twitched desperately against Wade’s hip. He could feel a definite bulge pressing into his side and without thought, he reached down and palmed Wade’s throbbing cock through his suit. 

 

Wade caught his wrist, jumping slightly at Peter’s touch. 

 

“- _Shit_ \- Spidey, as much as I’d love to cream in my pants like a high schooler, I don’t think that would satisfy either of us very much.” 

 

Peter would have laughed if the aching emptiness wasn’t gnawing at his every thought. Of course Wade was right. It wouldn’t help either of them. 

 

But his omega side didn’t care. It needed release. And he felt like he needed it as soon as possible or he would combust on the spot. He was starting to shake in anticipation. 

 

Then, without thinking he pushed Wade down onto his back and slid onto his lap. 

 

“Woah, woah -Spidey, _slow down,_ you’re gonna hurt yourself” 

 

Peter ignored Wade, every movement felt like he was being swept deeper and deeper under a sea of arousal. His cock was now painfully hard, abdomen clenching as more slick pulsed out and soaked Wade’s suit. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt his hands grasp at Wade’s suit buckles and attempt to pull his cock out. 

Wade gripped his wrists. 

 

“Petey, baby - slow down, you’re not prepped yet. ”his voice was more serious than before, firmly telling him off, a hint of his alpha tone present. 

 

Another pulse of slick told Peter otherwise. He sighed heavily, feeling incredibly torn. The need to cum was so desperate, he felt like he could cry. He choked down a sob of desperation and shut his eyes, breathing as slowly and deliberately as he could. 

 

Peter felt a hand come up and cup his cheek. 

 

“Petey, talk to me.” 

 

Peter found his words a moment later, stifling a pained moan as another wave of slick passed through him (which he was sure Wade could definitely feel through his suit.) 

 

“-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to j-jump on you like that. _Fuck!_ This is just so intense- I really really need to cum…” he whispered, mortified as the words slipped through his lips. 

 

_Shit, shit, shit - I just straddled Wade without even asking and now I just told him how I need to cum really bad, oh god_ \- 

 

Wade’s response came out low and breathless, “Want me to fuck you, baby boy?” His hands came down and gripped his hips.

 

Peter’s cock jumped and he moaned as he nodded desperately. 

 

“ _Yes_ , yes, please!”

 

 

 

WADE: 

Peter’s seemingly endless grinding was almost enough to send Wade over the edge. He definitely didn’t mind it, but with the boy coming quickly undone on top of him, he knew that he needed to take care of him soon. 

 

{ _Yeah, yeah we know, hurry up and get to the good part!_ } 

 

Wade ignored Yellow and lifted Peter off of him so that Peter lay on his stomach on the mattress. The front of his suit was so wet, he bet he would be able to wring it out later. 

 

{ _I’ll be pretty disappointed if we aren’t able to do that_ } 

 

Wade gently pressed a hand into the crevice of Peter’s ass, and his dick twitched. He was so wet. So ready. So perfect. 

 

He had helped omegas before on different occasions, but none of their heats had been as strong as this. Usually on the first day, the reprieve would at least be an hour long and even then, omegas took a while to produce slick again. But Peter was already dripping slick into the mattress, cock already fully hard and moans already coming out incoherently. 

 

Something told Wade that the next few days would only get worse. 

 

{ _Worse? Are you kidding me? This is the greatest shit that’s ever happened to us_ } 

 

[ _Have you thought about if we can actually keep up?_ ] 

 

Wade’s body answered with full force. The smell of his slick and arousal began to effect his brain, rut forming low in abdomen alarmingly fast, gearing up quickly to match the needs of Peter. He growled into the base of Peter’s neck and nipped at his skin. His cock bobbed freely now that he yanked his suit pants down and he pressed himself into the cleft of Peter’s ass. 

Peter forced his hips up and bared himself to Wade, keening softly into the mattress. He felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. _Oh shit, he’s gonna look so good taking my cock, holy fuck he’s gorgeous_ \- 

 

“ _Wade._ ” 

 

_Fuck._

 

Before Wade could ask again if Peter was ready, he was chanting _yes_ so frantically, he felt his hips move forward and fill him with one firm thrust. 

 

Peter made a noise that sounded halfway between a scream and a moan. 

 

Wade stilled his hips, shoulders tensing as he looked down at Peter’s writhing back. “Shit, did I hurt you, Pet-”

 

“No, no- please, please _fuck me_!” He twisted under Wade’s hands, glancing back at him. 

 

It sounded cheesy as fuck. But Wade didn’t care. He slammed back into Peter so hard, he was surprised that Tony Stark himself didn’t burst into the room with the obscene noises that were coming out of Peter. 

 

Slick and cum was forced out of Peter’s ass with every thrust, sliding down their legs and soaking the mattress. 

 

Wade couldn’t remember fucking every being so good, so _perfect_. Peter offered no resistance, smooth and pliant against his hands. 

 

“You’re so - _perfect_ \- fuck, _Spidey_ ,” Wade grunted with each thrust. “Taking my cock - so _perfectly_ ”

 

Peter moaned, small, lewd sounds falling from his lips as his hips jerked back into Wade’s cock. He was fucking Peter so hard and so fast, but he took it like it was nothing. He moved back and met Wade’s movements eagerly, slick pulsing out steadily. 

 

Wade moved his hand from Peter’s hip and locked both his wrists in front of him. With his other hand, he took Peter’s weeping cock and began stroking him gently. Peter wailed with pleasure, body trembling as he struggled to hold himself up. 

 

His alpha instincts gripped his mind, Peter’s scent driving him almost crazy with lust. Unconsciously, Wade grazed his teeth over Peter’s neck, right over his scent gland. 

 

Peter bucked wildly back into Wade’s cock, moaning obscenely. 

 

“A-ah _Wade!_ ” 

 

Wade throbbed intensely inside Peter, a guttural sound tore out of him from hearing Peter’s sweet, sweet moans. 

 

{ _Jesus, what this kid does to us_ } 

 

His movements became more erratic as his knot began to form. He could feel Peter clench around him involuntarily, tightening as he was about to cum. 

 

“-Wade, I need you to- _I’m about to_ -” he panted, fisting the sheets in his hands. 

 

With barely any conscious thought, Wade rolled his hips, forcing the growing knot into Peter’s ass. He felt sparks fly behind his eyes, shooting arousal exploded from his cock, his knot growing as he came into Peter. 

Peter _whined_ into the pillows, unable to hold himself up any longer as pulses of cum shot out onto the sheets. 

His gaze fell down to his cock, still convulsing inside Peter as he continued to cum. Peter’s hole was stretched nearly to the limit, clenching around him. 

 

“ahh - _fuck!_ ” Peter let out a long moan just as Wade finished coming and slumped down, body limp. 

 

Finally, Wade felt Peter’s scent shift slightly, his omega side sated for the time being. 

 

He shifted them so he was spooning Peter, still buried, balls deep inside Peter. 

 

Wade sighed, “damn, you alright dude?”, realising how rough they had just fucked. 

 

Peter shook in front of Wade, making him momentarily alarmed thinking he was crying. 

 

Until he heard Peter weakly laughing. 

 

“You literally have your dick in my ass, and you seriously just called me dude?” He said, laughing breathlessly. 

 

“haha, do you prefer I call you sweetie?” 

 

Peter snorted. Wade could see Peter’s eyes begin to droop, each blink longer and slower than the previous. There was a hint of a smile on Peter’s face as he slowly sunk back into sleep, face still flushed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! Hope the pacing is ok!

WADE: 

During the middle of Peter’s heat, they barely had any time to rest or eat. His knot would just barely begin dissipating before Peter would begin whimpering and clenching around him, unable to form words. Then, Wade would have to gently sooth him until he could pull out and they could start over. This portion of his heat went by in a sweaty, intense haze. Which if for Wade was bad, for Peter was probably even worse. Honestly, Wade thought if he didn’t have super healing, he would be dead from exhaustion at this point. It had already been a solid two days and Peter barely showed signs of slowing or stopping. 

 

[ _At this rate, I think the kid is dangerously close to passing out - he hasn’t eaten anything since the last long reprieve which was like, 12 hours ago_ ] 

 

{ _Do you really think we can just stop for a snack break? I think Spidey would kill us!_ } 

 

Wade was currently fucking Peter so hard, the entire bed frame was noisily hitting the wall. 

 

_You would think that in a super hero heat room, the beds would be a bit stronger,_ Wade thought absentmindedly, but was quickly distracted by a low wail of arousal from Peter, who was desperately hooking his legs around his back. 

 

“Wade- hhgh - _please”_

 

He looked completely undone underneath him, face flushed, chest red, almost looking painfully desperate. A pang of alpha protectiveness surged through him, only one thought in his mind. 

 

_Need to take care of my omega_

 

[ _Wait a minute -_ ** _your_** _omega? You do know that this will be over once his heat is done, right?_ ] 

 

Wade faltered for a moment, looking down at Peter, caged between his arms. His neck was bared, he raised his head and bucked against him urgently.

 

_Sh-shut up- I know, Whitey!_

 

Throughout Peter’s heat, he was finding it more and more difficult not to mark Peter. The instinct pressed against his mind constantly, like an itch that he had to scratch. He could even tell that Peter was beginning to unravel in the same way. He would constantly bare his neck for him, or bring his head down towards him. For Wade, out of all of his alpha instincts, his instinct to claim Peter was the strongest by far. 

 

Wade slammed into him with renewed vigour, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand without thinking about what was going to happen once Peter wasn’t mindlessly begging to be fucked. Thankfully, he was already close. He could feel his balls start to tighten and Peter was beginning to keen into the mattress like he did when he was about to come. 

 

His hands clawed at Wade’s back, dragging their bodies closer together. Wade lowered himself, feeling Peter’s cock pressed in-between their stomachs. Unable to resist the urge to bite into Peter’s neck, he compromised by sucking on his scent gland. Peter spasmed underneath Wade, voice hitching. 

 

“ _I’m about to_ -” he moaned.

 

“Fuck, don’t worry Petey - me too” groaned Wade. His knot was growing large enough that it was becoming more difficult to thrust into him. 

 

Suddenly, Wade could feel Peter’s hands on either side of his face pulling him closer until their lips were ghosting each others. 

 

Wade’s breath hitched in his throat. 

 

Uncertainty rose, unbidden in his mind. He wanted Peter so badly, wanted to hold him, kiss him, but he knew that Peter was just lost in a fog of heat. It wouldn’t be fair to Peter. 

 

He painfully withdrew his face from Peter’s. 

 

Peter made a strangled sound from within his throat and came abruptly between them. Cum splattered against their chests as he clenched around Wade, forcing him over the edge just as his knot locked them together. 

 

Wade groaned as Peter clung onto him with his life, feeling him clench and tighten around his knot. 

 

It felt like they had lay tensed up around each other for minutes as Wade continued to cum into him. Finally, he relaxed and slumped down. Peter sighed softly, head lolling back onto the pillows. As gently as he could, he lifted Peter up and flipped them over so that Peter could lie on top of him. It felt as if Peter fit perfectly against the mould of his body, his arms were draped over his chest and legs wrapped tightly around him. He could feel the small rise and fall of his chest as he caught his breath. 

 

“You feeling better Petey?” Asked Wade gently. After every time they fucked, Wade always asked the same question to varying degrees of response. This time, Wade was surprised that Peter was able to form a coherent sentence. 

 

“Haah - a little, yeah.” 

 

Peter lay his head back down on Wade’s chest, panting slightly. His scent wafted up to Wade’s nose, the usual sweet, fresh smell of his heat was tinged with the muskier scent of his normal state. For some reason, he felt a hint of sadness as he realised his time with Peter was ending soon. He absentmindedly ran his hands through Peter’s hair, untangling knots and teasing out frizz. 

 

“I think we’ve gotten through the worst of it. You think you can stomach some food?” 

 

Peter paused for a second, considering the question. Which was answered quickly by his loudly rumbling stomach. Wade laughed lightly and sat them both up in his lap. 

 

“Yeah, I could do with some food.” 

 

“Ok, that’s a good sign. Judging by your scent, I think we have maybe… thirty minutes until your heat starts up again. So we should probably take advantage of that before we have to start again.” 

 

 

 

PETER: 

Peter nodded, feeling much more lucid than he’d felt in a very long time. It felt as if he was emerging from a dream, mind still in a daze. His heat still felt present, burning just under his skin, waiting to burst out. But strangely, it felt like Wade’s scent was covering him in a blanket, soothing him and dousing the flames of his heat. 

 

His stomach growled again, and he felt his face go red as Wade stared at him. 

 

“Sorry - my metabolism is super fast…” he flushed, looking down at where they were still tightly joined together. 

 

“Nothing to apologise about baby boy, I’ll ask FRIDAY to get some food… just once I’m able to pull out.” 

 

Peter flushed again, feeling the redness spread to his ears and chest. He wanted to say something to break the tension, but at this point, felt comfortable enough to just sit in silence. Although Peter thought that getting fucked by Wade felt great, being in his company afterwards felt even better. Which only made it worse when Peter realised that his heat was ending. Meaning that Wade would probably wipe his hands clean of him once they were done. 

 

Even when he was pretty much gone in the middle of his heat, he could vaguely remember Wade constantly restraining himself from kissing or marking him. 

 

He was sure he didn’t mean it personally, but he couldn’t but feel a low pain from the implied rejection. 

 

“Petey? You ok?” Wade placed his ungloved hand on his leg, gently breaking him from his train of thought. 

 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, just pretty tired.” 

 

“Good timing then-” he replied cheerfully, lifting Peter easily off of his lap. There was a very wet, squelching noise that mortified Peter down to his very core as Wade pulled himself out of him. Attempting to retain some dignity, Peter stood up shakily off of the bed. His legs felt so weak from exhaustion and disuse, he shook and tilted dangerously. 

 

“Woah, easy there” he chuckled, holding Peter just below his elbow. 

 

He looked up appreciatively at Wade. 

 

“T-thanks” 

 

He could feel a mixture of cum and slick begin to slide down his legs and gripped Wade suddenly, the quickly cooling liquid shocking him. The sensation drew Peter’s attention towards the rest of his body, realising how many different liquids were currently on him. He looked at Wade suit and felt embarrassment grip him at the unholy number of stains that littered his front. 

 

“Um- could we wash first? I’m sure you don’t want to stay in your dirty suit.” Peter mumbled, standing with his legs close together in attempt to stop the flow of cum from his ass. 

 

Wade looked down, seemingly unfazed by the Jackson Pollock painting, littering his front. 

 

“Oh really? Kinda wanted to wear this on the mission. You know, show off to Stark” joked Wade, as he let Peter lean on him. 

 

Peter let out a small laugh, trying not to think about what Stark or the other Avengers would think if they saw Wade. 

 

“you need some help to the bathroom?”

 

“u-um, I think I can do it.” 

 

He took a tentative step forward, appreciating that Wade wasn’t immediately scooping him up and not letting him try on his own. He felt like a baby deer taking its first steps. Which definitely wasn’t something he enjoyed feeling. 

 

Peter wobbled again, exhaustion making his muscles burn. He could feel Wade standing cautiously by his side, but he still let Peter walk on his own. 

 

Thankfully, he managed to cross the room without taking too long and Wade was already filling the bath with steaming hot water. Wade jerked his head towards Peter, nodding at him towards the bath. 

 

Wanting desperately to ease his sore muscles, he quickly slid into the hot water with a sigh. He sat for a moment, submerged in the soapy water as Wade closed the taps. 

 

He expected Wade to finally take off his suit, but he simply slid into the bath with his full costume on. 

 

“Wade?” 

 

“Yup?” 

 

“Are you gonna stay in your suit?” 

 

Wade pursed his lips. Peter guessed that he was probably trying to come up with a joke or was arguing with himself. 

 

“I don’t think you want to be in a bath with a guy who looks like a rotisserie chicken.” Wade laughed weakly, obviously uncomfortable. 

 

Peter snorted, knowing very well what it felt like to hide from uncomfortable situations with humour. 

 

“Seriously? I’ve just spent the past two days practically begging you for sex in every most embarrassing way possible and you’re worried _I’ll_ be uncomfortable seeing your skin?” 

 

Wade’s eyes widened incrementally, and then he cleared his throat. 

 

“A-alright”

 

Peter reached out slowly and touched the part of his mask that was rolled up to the bridge of his nose. Gently, as if trying not to scare an animal, he peeled off the rest of his mask to reveal Wade’s eyes. The first thing that Peter noticed was that they were distinctly light brown with little flecks in them and seemed to contain a certain emotional depth that Wade seemed so desperate to hide. 

 

Peter blushed, realising how long he was staring at Wade, only inches from his face. He placed his mask on the bathroom floor.

 

“Now your suit.” Breathed Peter, hands moving down towards his chest. 

 

Wade was stock still and looked uncharacteristically vulnerable. It looked as if he was barely breathing. His hands were rigid by his side as Peter kneeled in-between his legs in the water. Peter fumbled for a second with the confusing straps and zips on Wade’s suit but then was able to push down the top portion of his suit. 

 

“Is- Is this ok?” Peter asked. He wanted Wade to be comfortable to be himself around him, but he also didn’t want to push him too much if he didn’t want to. But the way had Wade been looking after him for the past few days really made him feel safe. Even though Peter still hated his omega side and how he had no control over it, Wade really allowed him to feel as if he didn’t have to hide that part of himself. 

 

“Yeah, I’m - I’m ok… are you sure you still want to-” Wade rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

 

“Wade, I’ve practically seen all of you already!” Peter said, smiling. He placed a hand on his knee, hoping that he was being reassuring. 

 

Wade nodded his head in a barely perceptible motion. Allowing Peter to start sliding his suit pants down his legs, which was actually quite a difficult task in a bathtub. Finally, he tossed the sopping wet suit onto the floor along with the rest of his clothes. 

 

Peter made a small satisfied sound and sat back in the bathtub. Wade was still sitting completely still on the other end of the tub, as if he was in shock or something. 

 

_Shit, did I go too far? Maybe he doesn’t want to spend the rest of my heat with me? Fuck, I messed up_ -

 

“Let me help you wash.” said Wade, his voice unnaturally soft. He grabbed a sponge from the edge of the bath and gestured for him to get closer. 

 

For some reason, Peter felt his heart rate quicken. He felt like a schoolgirl excited to see their crush. It wasn’t like this was the most scandalous thing he’s ever done, _especially_ after the second day of his heat. But as he scooted closer to Wade, he felt more nervous about this than he did in the beginning of his heat. 

 

He gently washed away the dried cum and slick off of his body, completely silent the entire time. Peter wanted desperately to just enjoy the brief amount of time they had to relax, but he could feel his body start to heat up. His skin began to prickle and he could feel himself getting hard. 

 

Peter felt frustration build inside him, not wanting his omega side to ruin the moment. But like always, it was annoyingly persistent, making his mind fog up slightly and dick become fully hard under the water. Luckily the water was cloudy enough that Wade couldn’t see anything, but from how Wade was so perceptive to his scent changes, he probably knew. 

 

Peter took a deep breath, trying to control his body that was already trembling with arousal. It made him feel so weak, after so many years learning how to use his Spidey powers, he felt like he was back on square one trying to control his omega side. 

 

“You want to go back to the bed, baby boy?” 

 

Peter clenched his hands as a wave of arousal hit him forcefully, attempting to stifle the groan that was attempting to burst out of his throat. 

 

“W-wait, I don’t want to ruin this yet.” He murmured. His nails dug painfully into his palms. 

 

“Ok, that’s ok. Whatever you want.” Said Wade. He reached up and tucked a strand of wet hair behind Peter’s ear, “Just tell me what you need, yeah?” 

 

Peter made a noise of assent, and focused all of his attention on his breathing. He felt like his trachea was on fire, each breath felt like someone was smothering his thoughts with a pillow. His scent glands felt swollen and sore, his stomach was clenched, and he could feel slick coming out of him. The sensation made him grimace, reminding him how they were practically sitting in a tub of sweat and other liquids. 

 

_This is why I never take baths._

 

Another wave of arousal passed through Peter. This time it felt as if his heat had finally pushed him over the edge, all of the heat that was burning just under his skin had finally crossed the threshold. 

 

Peter groaned and his head dropped on Wade’s shoulder, his hands gripping his biceps. 

 

“Petey? You want to- ”

 

Without thinking, he felt himself move onto Wade’s lap, breathing heavily into his shoulder. He felt like if he didn’t have as much skin to skin contact as possible, he would combust. 

 

An aching emptiness blossomed in his abdomen, he could feel his cock reach full hardness against Wade’s stomach. He let out a soft whine, pressing himself urgently against Wade. 

 

“I’m here, I’m here, Petey pie. What do you need?” Breathed Wade. He could feel his breath against his neck and he jerked slightly in Wade’s lap. 

 

His mind shot straight to Wade’s knot, and he moaned at the thought. But something in the back of his head didn’t want to simply succumb to his omega instincts. He wanted more than just to be fucked. 

 

Peter reached his hands up slowly and shakily to Wade’s face. 

 

“I- I want you, Wade.” He whispered, making his voice as even as possible. 

 

Wade froze, making Peter panic inwardly. 

 

There was a moment of silence. 

 

“I want you too, Peter” 

 

Wade brought a hand to the side of Peter’s neck and pressed his lips against his own. 

 

Peter gasped against Wade’s lips, feeling like the contact was his first breath after being underwater for too long. 

 

He ground himself against Wade, feeling as their cocks pressed against each other. He whimpered into Wade’s mouth, eyes fluttering shut. He could feel Wade’s tongue pressing against his own, making Peter wrap his legs tighter around him instinctively. 

 

Wade broke the kiss, eyes dark with lust. 

 

Peter rocked his hips forward to meet Wade’s. Then, the words were out of his mouth before he could process how unbelievably stereotypical they sounded:

 

“S-shit, I need you to fuck me so bad” 

 

“ _Holy fuck_ , you are so perfect Spidey” Wade growled, lips attacking him viciously again. 

 

Before he could process the sudden shift in the alphas scent, he had lifted him out of the bathtub so that his back was against the tiled wall, his chest flush against Wade’s. 

 

Wade’s cock pressed against Peter in the cleft of his ass, which was already producing copious amounts of slick. Peter moaned and wrapped his legs even tighter around Wade, grasping at his back with his hands and trying very hard not to use his spider strength. 

 

Wade groaned, hitching Peter higher up against the wall so that he had better access. He could feel wade press his cock to his entrance and he shivered in anticipation. 

 

“You ready, baby boy?” 

 

_Fucking hell, just fuck me!_

 

Peter bit his lip, trying and failing not to grind against Wade desperately. 

 

“Yes- fuck _, yes!_ ” 

 

Wade sunk into him easily, Peter already slick and ready from Wade’s previous ministrations. He felt his body tense up and tighten around him as he slowly sheathed himself fully into Peter. 

 

Wade let out a low groan as he filled Peter completely, making Peter shudder and gasp, head falling back onto the bathroom wall. 

 

“ _Shit_ , Petey, you feel so good on my cock.” 

 

Peter jerked against him, slightly surprised at how excited he got because of Wade’s words. He could feel his hole clench around Wade’s dick, searching for more. Heat consumed his body, emptiness gnawing at his insides. He felt like he could die if Wade didn’t knot him. 

 

“Wade- I need you to _move_ ” 

 

Peter faintly registered how desperate and lewd his voice sounded, but quickly brushed it to the side. 

 

“Comin’ right up, Spider boy” 

 

Wade pulled all the way back and then slammed back in one fluid motion. Peter vaguely heard himself let out a loud moan, gripping Wade tighter. 

 

The pace was brutal, Wade thrusted into Peter so roughly that he thought he heard the bathroom tiles behind him crack. 

 

But it wasn’t enough. 

 

The emptiness inside him still consumed his every thought, like a desperate itch that he could just barely reach. 

 

Peter shifted his grasp from Wade’s back to his neck, pulling his face down so he could kiss him. Compared to their first kiss, this one was heated, messy, and desperate. 

 

Their teeth clashed, need taking over any of their rationale thought. 

 

Peter could feel himself about to cum, dick leaking heavily between them. He whined into Wade’s mouth, pushing himself flush against Wade’s chest, cock finally gaining the friction it seeked. 

 

He bucked gain against him, cum spurting between their chests. 

 

Peter moaned again into the kiss, still rock hard. 

 

“I need you- please, I can’t -I-” he gasped, rocking against Wade’s growing knot. 

 

“Ah- shit, don’t worry Petey, I’m definitely not going to last once I knot you” he breathed, kissing him along his neck. 

 

Peter closed his eyes, white spots of pleasure exploding behind his eyelids as Wade kissed his scent glands. Then, Wade began truly fucking him. If he weren’t so lost in his heat, he probably would be a tiny bit worried about getting fucked in a bathroom. On any other day, the combination of obscene noises coming from himself, the low grunts from Wade, and the wet noises from their movements would be more than enough to send his senses into overdrive. But right at that moment, all he could focus on was Wade’s scent and his movements that were driving him closer and closer to completion. 

 

He could feel Wade’s knot swelling against him, and Wade pushed him harder against the wall. Peter gripped the wall with one hand like his life depended on it and used his other to pull Wade closer to him. 

 

“Oh _fuck_ , Petey… fuck, you’re so good, _fuck_ ”

 

He could feel Wade twitch inside him and suddenly he felt like his entire world shattered. 

 

Wade groaned and crushed himself against Peter as he came, filling him and locking them together. 

 

Peter felt himself spasm and tense up around Wade, tightening his hold as if he would die if he didn’t. 

 

After a few minutes, they both relaxed against each other. Wade held Peter against him and slowly carried him back to the bedroom and slumped onto the mattress. 

 

_Wow, I was a virgin a few days ago, and I just had sex in a bathroom._

 

Peter glanced up at Wade, blinking slowly. The afterglow was hitting him hard, his entire body felt like jelly. 

 

“Holy fuckeroni, you certainly are the amazing Spiderman.” Said Wade softly. He sounded just as worn out as Peter, voice coming out in pants. 

 

Peter laughed, raising his head from Wade’s chest. 

 

“you’re not bad yourself, Wade.” 

 

Wade chuckled, producing deep vibrations that Peter could feel as he lay on top of him. 

 

“I guess that bath was pretty redundant, didn’t really get clean” said Wade, looking very deliberately at both of their very messy torsos. 

 

He felt himself laugh again, but wasn’t even embarrassed this time. Warmth slowly enveloped him along with Wade’s soothing scent, gradually lulling him into a deep sleep. 

 

 

Luckily, his reprieve lasted long enough that they had enough time to finally have a decent meal and rest. 

 

His heat was finally coming to an end after three and a half days. 

 

The next time his heat came back, it was much more gentle, not like he was going to die if Wade didn’t knot him. But when he got back some of his regular self as his heat faded away, he couldn’t help but feel a bit sad. 

 

He knew that once it was over, Wade wouldn’t be affected by his heat anymore and things would go back to normal. And what scared him even more was how every other aspect of his life would be like once he stepped out of the room. 

 

Stark and all of the other Avengers would probably treat him differently. He would need to tell Ned and MJ. 

 

And fuck, he would need to tell Aunt May. 

 

Peter huffed anxiously into the pillows. He could smell that his heat had ended, the warmth that tingled under his skin had disappeared and he felt much more like himself. He rolled over and stretched his sore muscles, looking over and seeing the other side of the bed was very empty. 

 

He could hear the tap running, but still felt slightly hurt that Wade wasn’t by his side. He tried not to, but couldn’t help it for some reason. 

 

_Jesus, get it together. You knew this was going to happen!_

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. Remembering clearly everything that he had done and said during his heat. Heat rose to his cheeks and he groaned with mortification into the pillow. 

 

“Spidey?” Called out Wade from the bathroom. He popped his head out, fully clad in his suit again. 

 

Peter felt his heart drop, but stubbornly brushed the feeling to the side. 

 

“Sorry, I was just- just remembering… that I have to tell Mr. Stark that I’m… done.” He said awkwardly, hoping that Wade didn’t know how red his face had gotten. 

 

“Oh! I already told FRIDAY, I think Stark is coming in a few minutes- ”

 

“What?! Mr Stark is coming now?!” Peter scrambled up out of the bed to find his clothes, quickly yanking on his shorts and pulling his shirt on. 

 

Wade continued to nonchalantly gear up with his seemingly endless arsenal of weapons, taking no notice of the horrible state of the room. 

 

“Hey, hey it’s ok, I’m sure he’s not coming right now, Stark always loves being fashionably lat-”

 

{ _Mr. Stark is currently exiting the lift and is on his way.}_

 

For the first time, FRIDAY’s crisp voice reverberating through the air did not feel welcome and he felt panic surge through his veins. 

 

“ _What?!_ ” 

 

He quickly tore the stained sheets off the bed and threw them into the bathroom, grimacing briefly as he saw the cracked tiles and mess in there as well. 

 

Then before he could attempt to clean up his appearance or the rest of the room, there was a sharp knock at the door. 

 

“Kid? You alive in there?” 

Peter jumped and quickly opened the door, attempting to stifle his panicked breathing with an overly calm demeanour. 

 

“Oh hey, Mr Stark. Yeah, yeah- I’m good, it’s cool here - I’m all good” he said, realising how flustered he sounded. 

 

Mr Stark peered into the room, one eyebrow raised. It was obvious he was taking in the ruined bed, the items strewn on the floor and Deadpool standing with a stained suit in the background. 

 

He cleared his throat and straightened his glasses. 

 

“It’s good to see that you’re feeling better.” He said briskly, he looked pointedly at Wade who was talking animatedly to himself. 

 

Peter tried to appear casual and leaned on the doorframe, attempting to block the room from view. 

 

“Y-yeah- yup, I’m all better now.” He said weakly. 

 

“Great.” Stark clapped his hands together, “Now, onto the more technical stuff. You all good to go back upstairs?” 

 

Peter stammered, surprised but grateful at how quickly Mr Stark moved passed everything. 

 

“y-yeah, I’m good to go!” Peter said, his usual excitement returning to him. He glanced quickly back at Wade, unsure if wondering he should say bye, or even how to say bye to someone who helped you through a heat. 

 

Tony looked between the two of them. 

 

“Wade, I think Sam is looking for a sparring partner and I’m currently busy, can you…?” Stark jerked his head not so subtly to the door. Peter expected Wade to joke or do the opposite, but he surprisingly nodded and did a mock salute before walking past them. Peter did catch Wade give him a quick wink and he tried not to blush. 

 

Once Wade was clearly out of view, Tony began walking back towards the lift. He looked at Peter as he jogged to catch up. 

 

“Uh, Mr Stark? Am I still on the mission?” He asked tentatively. 

 

Tony looked down at him through his glasses for a second as the lift doors closed. 

 

“Look, Pete, I’m still not _ecstatic_ at how you completely missed telling me about all of… this. But, you’re a great kid, and I don’t think your secondary gender should stop you from doing anything.” 

 

Peter nodded, half relieved half guilty. 

 

“That said, you’re not completely off the hook. Aunt Hottie has been up my ass about your whole situation and- ” 

 

“You told Aunt May?” Peter blurted out. 

 

“ _Well_ , she called me after she found the bag that you left at your apartment” continued Stark, sounding a bit exasperated. 

 

Peter mentally slapped himself.

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell her all the fun details. But I still think she should hear it from you.” 

 

Peter swallowed, throat feeling suddenly tight. 

 

“Yeah, I will.” He said in a stiff manner. 

 

The elevator doors slid open to the medical wing. Thankfully no one else was on the same floor at that time, otherwise, Peter thought he would combust from embarrassment. But the vague memories of being held down while in pain were still unwelcome as they walked through the doors. 

 

“Ok, so obviously you can’t go back on heat suppressors like you were before. So, I contacted the on site doctor and she was able to procure heat regulators specific to your powers. They work similar to suppressors where they’ll block regular omega… traits, but make sure your hormones don’t go completely out of whack. So every month and a bit or so, you’ll have carefully timed heats.” 

 

Tony quieted, letting Peter take in the information. 

 

He already knew that that would most likely be the case, with him overusing the suppressors, it was obvious that he would become resistant. But he still felt a lump form in his throat at his words. 

 

“They’re going to be in pill form so that it’s easier to take, but you have to take them once a day.” 

 

There was a beat of silence. 

 

“What if I forget?” 

 

“Oh well, if you just forget for that day, your scent will become stronger, you’ll become more sensitive to smell and probably just small side effects. But if you forget for more than one day, your heat could be induced early.” 

 

Peter felt his chest tighten with anxiety. What about missions? He would just become a hassle if there were missions longer than a day, or he forgot during a mission- 

 

Apparently, Tony could sense Peter’s growing panic and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Peter. Really, you shouldn’t worry too much about this. Thousands of people have to go through the same thing everyday and it doesn’t stop them.” 

 

He looked up from his hands at Tony. 

 

“But there’s never been an omega superhero.” He said in a small voice. Peter could tell how childish and naive his worries were, but couldn’t help but say it. Tony straightened up and gave Peter a very strange look that he couldn’t quite understand. 

 

Perhaps Tony was inwardly agreeing with him and also realised that he didn’t belong on the team. 

 

“That you know of, you mean.” 

 

Peter blinked, momentarily stunned by the implications of Tony’s words. He said it so nonchalantly, he almost didn’t register what he said. 

 

“Wha- ”

 

“But, that’s not something _I_ can talk about with you, and you have to catch up on your training.” Said Tony hurriedly. He stuffed the bottle of regulators into Peter’s hand and started pushing him out of the door. 

 

Peter sputtered indignantly, and then stopped abruptly to turn and face the other man. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait, sir - you can’t just drop something like that on me. Is there really another omega on the team? Have I met them? ” Peter said quickly, almost as if he didn’t speak as fast as he could, Tony wouldn’t hear him. 

 

He sighed dramatically and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“Ok fine. I didn’t want to make it a big deal, because it really isn’t… but if you have to know, it’s Steve.” 

 

Peter stifled his shocked expression, but knew that Stark knew his reaction already. He hadn’t met Captain Rogers too many times, but it never came across. He never really took notice of his scent, but he had remembered that the first time he met him he thought he was a beta. 

 

“He’s pretty open about it.” Remarked Tony quietly. For some reason, he looked slightly uncomfortable, his cheeks had a barely recognisable flush. 

 

“O-oh. I didn’t know that.” He said, not really sure how to respond. 

 

“There are others too. Wanda’s an omega but since she’s bonded to Vision, you can’t really tell. I know there’s a good amount of omegas in shield too. But that’s not the point, the point is that being an omega will only stop you if you let it, ok?” 

 

Peter nodded, lost in his thoughts and followed Tony down to the training room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and advice is appreciated! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is ok, might be a bit jumpy with a lot of perspective changes from Wade to Peter!!

WADE: 

He walked glumly away from Peter and Stark to let them talk. Trying not to let his scent betray how sad he actually was. 

 

[ _Lighten up man, we had a great time and now it’s done, that’s it_ ] 

 

{ _But, maybe Spidey actually likes us. I think we should tell Ironman to fuck off and go with our Petey pie to-_ } 

 

[ _Have you actually thought about what Peter wants? He just wanted us because he was all fucked up with hormones_ ] 

 

{ _Y-yeah… but don’t you remember how he said he wanted US? I think that’s pretty clear._ } 

 

“Can you guys shut up? I really don’t want to think about this right now.” He snapped. Only a tiny bit surprised at how emotional he was being. 

 

Wade continued to walk towards the training rooms, not entirely sure why he was actually following Stark’s orders. But thought that punching something would maybe relieve some of the tension he was feeling. The doors slid open and he could hear grunts followed by the sound of punches making contact. 

 

He peered around the corner and saw Falcon furiously beating up a punching bag and Thor standing off to one side, looking slightly amused. 

 

“Hey Bird boy!” Said Wade, retaining more of his usual cheerful self. 

 

They both turned to see the merc skipping towards them. Sam looked somewhat disgruntled at his presence, while Thor smiled awkwardly. He could see that they both could smell Peter on him, judging by their expressions. And for some reason, he was oddly proud about it. 

 

“Nice holiday, Wade?” Retorted Sam. His tone was light and joking, but there was an unmistakable air of tension between Thor and Wade. Thor coughed and looked away, obviously uncomfortable. 

 

“Shut up.” Wade snapped, not at all feeling like joking about Peter. 

 

“Woah there, no need to get riled up - just wondering.” He said, hands raised slightly. He nodded his heads towards the sparring mat in the centre of the room. “Now are you just gonna sulk, or we gonna have a rematch? I’m pretty sure it’s 2 to 1 to me” 

 

Wade snorted, and stifled his alpha side. “Pshh, you wish” 

 

The fight was somewhat close, but Wade definitely had the upper hand most of the time. They sparred for a good forty minutes until Thor laughed and beat them both easily. 

 

Wade lay panting on the floor of training room, a small hologram of his stats flashing above him. Sam was crouched against the wall, bottle of water in hand. 

 

“You know, you’re what… 1000 years old? I was just taking it easy on you because you’re an old man. Plus I totally beat you to shit in that one issue where I kill all of the Marvel universe.” said Wade, forcing him into a standing position as he cracked his back. 

 

Thor gave him an odd look and glanced at Sam who shrugged. 

 

“I’m sure you did” he laughed, his accent coming in strongly. Sam reached his hand out and Thor pulled him up. 

 

“Another round?” Asked Wade, still feeling a bit punchy. 

 

Sam huffed dramatically, brushing himself off. “In a second.” 

 

Wade sat back down on the floor and pulled his mask partially up. Peter’s scent still enveloped him, he could smell it thickly on his skin. It was intoxicating, not in a needy, rut way, but in a way that he desperately just wanted to be with Peter. 

 

{ _We’re gonna go find Petey now, right?_ } 

 

“No.” His head felt heavy in his hands, voice thick. He ignored Thor and Sam’s strange looks. 

 

{ _What if he misses us? We could just check in or something?_ } 

 

[ _He’s probably busy with Stark. I don’t think he’ll want to see us. He already hated being controlled by his omega side enough, he won’t want to be reminded._ ] 

 

Wade breathed the fresh air deeply, slowly clearing his mind. 

 

He could hear the doors slide open and his eyes darted towards the sound. 

 

He stood up. 

 

“Peter!” 

 

 

 

 

PETER: 

He tried not to think about Wade too much as he and Stark walked towards the training room. But he was failing quite spectacularly. 

 

He felt like his presence still lingered around him. Like a blanket. Or a very thick sweater. Which was difficult to ignore when that was his entire world for three days and then suddenly it wasn’t. He felt so unbelievably whole and happy during his heat. Which was why it hurt so much more when he woke up and realised how much of it was just hormone induced. 

 

Peter cursed at himself inwardly, feeling weak and not in control of himself. All he wanted the entire year was for his last year of high school to go smoothly and to establish himself as an Avenger. 

 

And it was going so well, until everything came crashing around him. 

 

But, there was a small glimmer of hope and relief after hearing that Steve Rogers was an omega too.

 

_Maybe everything is not so hopeless after all. I wonder if the super soldier serum changed anything. How does he cope with his heats during long missions?_

 

He caught Tony looking back at him with a knowing expression and suddenly felt like Stark knew exactly what he was wondering. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Peter blurted out a question. 

 

“How does Captain Rogers deal with… everything during long missions? Does he just bring regulators?” 

 

Tony stopped in his tracks. He pursed his lips. 

 

“Uh… well, heats and omega traits can be reduced when an omega is bonded or marked by an alpha. That’s the case for Steve.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “ He’s been bonded, so long missions aren’t a problem.” 

 

Peter eyes narrowed. He wasn’t stupid, it was very clear what Tony was implying. But he knew he shouldn’t overstep his bounds, no matter how curious he was. Nevertheless, the more important manner of wether or not he could join missions became more apparent. 

 

“Then what do _I_ do?” 

 

“It’s not a long term solution, but there are artificial injections that have more lasting effects than the regulators. Banner and I developed them early on when the Avengers first started. They kind of act as alpha hormone substitute so that the omega biology doesn’t need to go into heat. But, like I said, the long term effects aren’t great and they aren’t as reliable as heat regulators.” 

 

Tony began walking again, looking a bit more at ease as they shifted away from the topic of Captain Rogers. 

 

“Anyway, get changed. We’re gonna run through some training scenarios.” He said. He tossed Peter a training suit that looked pretty much the same as his regular suit, but less high tech.

 

“What? now?” He said, standing outside of the training room. 

 

“ _Yeah_ now, what do you think?” 

 

Peter pulled his shirt over his shoulders and yanked on the suit in record time. Tony then slid his hand against a glass panel on the wall. 

 

Maybe his senses were just a bit out of whack after his heat, but he felt his skin begin to tingle with anticipation. 

 

The doors slid open and he immediately understood why his senses were being so jumpy. 

 

“Peter!” 

 

Peter felt his heart jump as he met eyes with the infamous merc with a mouth. Wade coughed, looking slightly embarassed. 

 

Though, his excitement was quickly shut down by Sam and Tony’s pointed looks. 

 

“You guys training or just standing around gossiping?” Snarked Tony. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

 

“Oh, _I’m_ sorry. Was I the one holed up in the lab all week?” Said Sam, a smile playing on his lips. 

 

They continued to remark at each other back and forth, but Peter was barely listening. He felt weak with worry, he had no idea how to act around Wade now that he was out of his heat. And even more so, he felt even more awkward around the others since they definitely knew what Peter had gone through the past week.

 

Luckily, Peter didn’t really have to interact too much with Wade or anyone else for the rest of the day. Stark kept him thoroughly busy going through complicated scenarios and situations that could occur during the mission. It was an odd mix of stealth training and weird brain exercises to prepare for Mindblast and Viper. 

 

It was both the most excited and most nervous he’d ever been in his life. 

 

_Except for the time I fought Captain America three years ago._

 

But this time, he knew the people he would be fighting wouldn’t be pulling their punches. 

 

He rolled his mask up and took a long sip of water. The sun was already setting, yet Peter still felt like he was buzzing with energy. 

 

“Hey, Mr Stark, did anything else come up about the mission?” 

 

Stark ignored him for a moment, looking deep in thought as he scrolled through a series of screens. 

 

“Oh, actually- there has been one thing: suspected HYDRA members have been seen entering the building that Viper has set up camp. She may be going back to her old connections but -” 

 

There was the sound an object dropping. 

 

“ _What?_ ” 

 

They both whirled around towards the source of the noise. Wade was breathing heavily, having just been in the middle of sparring with Sam and had dropped his katana. 

 

“You’re telling us that we’re just gonna casually pop into a potential HYDRA base?” Asked Wade, he made a not so subtle look at Peter, which Stark definitely caught. Waves of anger rolled of him. It was so strong, Peter felt a bit light headed. 

 

“ _No_ , we’re not ‘ _popping in_ ’, this is just a simple recon mission, alright?” 

 

This time, Sam cut in. 

 

“Actually, I agree with Wade.” He frowned at Wade’s gasp of excitement and continued, “We’ve already seen all the shit HYDRA can do, if they’re planning on reforming, I don’t think we should just do a simple recon mission.” 

 

Stark scowled, annoyance written clearly on his face. 

 

“If Viper is working with HYDRA again, this is exactly why we need to have this recon mission. We need to cut this at the source, and the only way to get actual information is by getting into that base.” 

 

They both quieted, though Wade was still fuming silently. The tension was almost palpable, Wade was angrily facing Stark, who regarded him with clear annoyance, while Sam and Thor eyed each other nervously. 

 

" _Mr Stark, Dr Banner is requesting your assistance in the lab.”_

 

Suddenly, the tone of the room shifted. Stark straightened, looking a bit ruffled and left without another word.

 

“Well… I gotta shower, so see you guys later.” Coughed Sam and he quickly left the room as well. Peter looked at Wade, wondering if he needed to talk to him or not. 

 

_Maybe I should apologise for losing control of my hormones? Or that I understand if he doesn’t want anything to do with me?_

 

But just as Peter approached him, Wade muttered something angrily and stormed off. 

 

He tried not to flinch, clenching his fists in his palms until he felt his head clear. He could hear Thor approach him and looked over. For the first time, the Asgardian looked strangely timid. If he was in a better mood, he probably would find it a bit funny. 

 

“Are you ok, Peter?” 

 

“Uh huh” he said with a quick nod. Ever since he had gone off his suppressants, he could smell everybody’s scents very clearly. It was like when he had first presented. Except it was even worse combined with the heightened senses from his powers.

 

“Hey, I just - I just wanted to apologise about my behaviour… when you presented. You must have been scared and I wasn’t thinking clearly -” Thor stood a few meters away from Peter as if he thought he would lash out at him. 

 

Peter flushed a deep red, remembering how he had stumbled into the common area in the beginning of his heat. But even then, Thor hadn’t done anything wrong at all. Yet now, he looked so torn and distraught as if he thought he had hurt Peter. He was really glad he had put his mask back on, that way Thor wouldn’t see how red he had gotten. 

 

“N-no! It’s alright - you didn’t do anything! I’m so sorry for putting you in that position!” Stammered Peter. He cringed inwardly, thinking about how much his heat influenced others, and maybe how much it influenced Wade. 

 

Thor’s jaw was still tense and Peter added, “It was my fault, I- I shouldn’t have hid that for so long…” 

 

Thor looked relieved but a tiny bit confused at Peter. Perhaps being a god made it seem strange that anyone would hide any part of themselves, he probably never had to hide his secondary gender or powers. 

 

He gave Peter a grin, retaining a bit of their usual casual friendship. 

 

“Anyway, glad that you’re back, Peter.” He said, clapping him hard on the shoulder. Peter winced, but smiled through it. 

 

“Thanks for not making it a big deal.” 

 

Thor smiled warmly again, “Well, I have some human entertainment that I would like to catch up on, so I’ll see you later!” 

 

The door slid shut a final time and Peter was left alone in the vast room. The silence let his thoughts creep up on him, like faint whispers in the dark. Usually, even with everything he had to balance in his life, he could remain quite unfazed and cheerful. Sure, he more often stressed than not, but he had a balanced routine that he thoroughly enjoyed. 

 

He would work hard in school, hang out with MJ and Ned, and then go home and begin his ‘Stark internship’. Only a few days ago, the most he had to worry about was impressing Mr Stark and getting into university. 

 

Dejectedly, Peter tore off his mask and made his way to his room. Not at all looking forward to his inevitable call to Aunt May. Repressing the urge to push the task off for another hour or two, Peter went straight to the small phone on his bedside table and dialled her number. 

 

He let out a long, slow breath and sat down on the edge of his bed, looking out at the brilliant orange sky through his window. He could see lights turning on in the distance as night crept in. 

 

The phone continued to ring and his stomach turned over. Perhaps May wasn’t home and he didn’t have to talk to her. In the past, he never had any problems talking to May. But the mounting tension the past months as he missed close call after close call, created a painful knot in his stomach as everything he had been desperately avoiding had finally come. 

 

He heard the receiver click as May picked up the phone. Expecting a barrage of anger, he held the phone slightly away from his ear. 

 

“Peter?” 

 

Her voice floated out gentle and softly. And he felt his stomach unclench. 

 

“Yeah… Hi May.” His voice cracked slightly and he coughed, trying not to cry. 

 

“Oh, _Peter_. Are you alright? I found your bag and then Stark told me what happened. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

He could tell May wanted to assault him with more questions, but she always knew when to let him speak for himself. 

 

His voice hitched in his throat and he swallowed thickly. 

 

“I- I’m _so_ sorry, May. I didn’t- I didn’t know how to tell you, and I was worried t-that you would treat me differently, and -and I- didn’t want you to be more stressed and-” he rambled quickly. Feeling all of his repressed emotions come pouring forth as tears spilt hotly from his eyes. 

 

“Oh, _sweetie_. Of course I would be worried, but I wouldn’t treat you differently. You’re still my nephew and more importantly, you’re _still Peter_.” She said. He could hear the emotion in her voice and imagined her clutching the phone by the kitchen. 

 

He sniffed loudly and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. 

 

“I know, I - I was just _scared_.” Peter whispered, as if him saying the words out loud would make them more real. 

 

“Peter, it’s ok to be scared. But this is part of you, and you can’t change that.” 

 

He clenched his mask on the bed and shut his eyes, nodding silently as if May could see him. 

 

“I know. I’m _really_ sorry.” He said softly. 

 

He could hear her shaky exhale of breath. 

 

“It’s ok. I know you’ve already been through a lot, a first heat is really tough, probably even more so after suppressing it for who knows how long. Stark told me they arranged someone to help you out?” May’s voice became more even like how it usually was. 

 

There was a hot, plunging sensation in his stomach as he felt embarrassment replace his remorse. She seemed unbothered by talking about it, probably encountered thousands of omegas in heat at the hospital. But Peter couldn’t help but suppress his groan of mortification. 

 

“Uh… yeah…” 

 

There was another sigh from the receiver. 

 

“Peter, I’m a nurse, you can talk to me about these things. I’ve really seen it all.” She said, exasperated. 

 

“Um, yeah. I- Wade Wilson helped me.” He said dumbly, not knowing how to approach the subject. 

 

“Oh, who’s that? Do I know him?” 

 

“He’s, uh… Deadpool.” He tensed, waiting for May’s reaction. Just as he expected, she exploded with surprise, though she was kind enough to stifle most of it. Peter smiled to himself as May quickly tried to divert her shock. 

 

“ _What?_ \- O-oh -… was he nice? Did he take care of you properly?” She pressed. 

 

He remembered how gently Wade held him. How he pressed kisses into his sternum and constantly asked if he was ok. Peter clutched the phone, breath caught in his throat. 

 

“Peter?” 

 

But then he remembered how eager Wade seemed to leave, how angry he was when Mr Stark proposed that Wade do it. 

 

“Y-yeah. He was nice. But it’s over now.” He said firmly, jaw set. 

 

“Do you know what you’re going to do for your next heat? He told me that they’ve got special regulators and scent blockers but you should think ahead.” 

 

He sunk his head in his hands, resigned at how much more stress he was going to have in the future. He barely knew how to navigate being an omega during his first heat, let alone how he was going to keep doing it for years to come.

 

“I don’t - I haven’t thought about it yet.” Said Peter, not being entirely truthful. His mind drifted towards whatever weird alpha hormone substitute that Stark had developed. At least that way, no one else would have to deal with his problem. 

 

“Are you going to ask, uh- Wade to help you? It might help ease the-”

 

He felt a pang of longing at his name. 

 

“ _No_. I mean- I don’t think he would want to. I _really_ don’t want to talk about it…” 

 

There was a moment of silence until May spoke again, this time he could hear small beeps in the distance. 

 

“Oh - that’s the hospital calling me, I need to go in for a bit. You call me again if you need me ok?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“and no more secrets, you got it? I’m seriously gonna kill that Tony Stark…” she muttered, the sound of keys jangling and the door shutting in the background of the phone call. 

 

“Bye May” he chuckled, but in all honesty, knew that May wasn’t entirely joking. 

 

“Ok, see you when you get back! Don’t do anything dangerous!” 

 

Peter clicked the end call button and then fell back onto his bed. He felt like he just aged fifty years in that one conversation, feeling a full range of emotions all in a few minutes. 

 

 

WADE: 

Wade stormed after Stark once he left the room, heading straight for the lab. He didn’t know what compelled him to argue with Stark, he just knew that he felt fury laying just under his skin and he needed to get his frustration out. 

 

[ _Calm down, or you’re gonna pop a vein_ ] 

 

Wade leapt up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time until he reached the glass doors of the lab. He could see Stark in deep conversation with Banner, glowing screens with schematics of things he couldn’t understand in front of them. 

 

“ _Stark!_ ” 

 

They both whirled around, Banner looked slightly alarmed. Whereas, Stark looked completely unsurprised, as if he expected Wade to come crashing through the lab. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

Stark leaned nonchalantly against the counter, arms perched on the edge of it. His smug face and attitude only sparked his anger even more. 

 

“You know fucking well what I want. you can’t just leave in the middle of an argument without any explanation!” Snarled Wade. 

 

“I thought you didn’t care about how dangerous a mission was. You do shit worse than this all the time, and this is just a small operation.” 

 

Anger flared up inside him and he suddenly knew why he was so mad. 

 

“Holy fuck, you are _such_ a pretentious prick. Are you kidding me? Peter’s just a kid! This is HYDRA we’re talking about! How can you-”

 

“I knew this was going to happen.” Stark pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

{ _What?! Fuck this guy!_ } 

 

The urge to punch the billionaire rose up so strongly, he had to stop for a second before speaking. 

 

“ _What?_ ” He snarled. 

 

“I knew you were going to get all protective of the kid after you spent his heat with him.” 

 

There was a horrible sinking feeling in Wade’s chest. He was absolutely right. But he could never admit that to Stark. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Said Wade automatically. But his mouth had gone dry. He knew that the anger he was feeling was all for Peter. 

 

“I don’t care what you guys did, but if you compromise this mission based on your feelings for Peter, I can’t have you here.” 

 

Wade took another step closer to Stark, his hand automatically clenched in preparation. Tony didn’t blink, staring coldly back at Wade. 

 

“Fuck you. This is _not_ about that. I thought you of all people would understand that it’s too dangerous for Peter.” Said Wade, jabbing a finger accusingly at Stark. 

 

“Let me just check who looks after the kid the most, oh wait.” He feigned thought, sarcastically putting his hand to his chin.“ _I_ do. So, _you_ can’t dictate what you think is best for Pete. He’s been on this team for three years now, and he’s fought everything the world’s thrown at him and _more_.” 

 

Now Stark was getting mad. Wade had evidently touched a nerve with Stark about how he was looking after Peter. He took a challenging step towards Wade, jutting his chin out. 

 

“I know that you feel protective of him, that’s the natural response.” Wade almost growled at him, furious at Stark’s truthful words. “But the kid’s ready. He’s waited long enough to be on a proper mission and I don’t think he would take it very well if he knew you were coming here to tell me otherwise.” 

 

Wade flinched like he had been punched. For a split second he considered knocking out Stark, punching him right in the jaw like he deserved. But he snapped out of it, realising how much his alpha side was coming out. 

 

He ground his teeth together, feeling the muscle in his jaw pop as it clenched. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

Wade stepped back from Stark and exhaled sharply. Usually, he would have a witty retort, but both Yellow and Whitey were being wholly unhelpful and he was in no mood. Instead, he turned and stalked away. 

 

He headed straight for his room, hoping that maybe jerking off would ease his stress. 

 

{After fucking Spidey? I think not! Nothing’s every gonna be as-} 

 

“Shut up!” Wade hissed, storming blindly in the direction of his room. 

 

Before he could stop, he turned the corner and stumbled right into something very solid. 

 

“What the fu- _Peter!_ ” 

 

 

 

 

PETER: 

After the phone call, he tried to sleep but the exhaustion of the day just wasn’t enough to calm his nerves. He rolled off the bed and decided it was best to take off his sweaty suit and try to eat some food, realising suddenly that he missed his dinner. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and slowly dragged himself to the common room/kitchen.

 

_I never miss my dinner- what is going on with me-_

 

Someone then walked straight into him at full speed, almost making him fall over. 

 

“What the fu- _Peter!_ ” 

 

He straightened quickly and stepped back from Wade. 

 

“W-Wade!” Stammered Peter nervously. He stepped back from him, feeling completely caught off guard. “What are - what are you doing here?” 

He suddenly wished he wasn’t wearing pyjamas. 

 

_God, I look so stupid._

 

“I was just going to my room.” Wade took a sharp intake of breath and looked away from Peter. 

 

_Obviously, jeez I’m so dumb._

 

“Oh. Right.” 

 

Peter noticed that Wade’s fists were clenched. It looked as if he was very keen on leaving the conversation. Peter tried not to feel hurt, glancing towards the kitchen. But Wade didn’t make any move to leave, he continued to stand completely still, as if unsure of what to do. 

 

Peter didn’t blame him. They used to be completely normal around each other, they were able to joke and laugh and were genuine friends. But now, Peter didn’t know what they were. Even now, he still felt inextricably tied to Wade, like an imaginary force was pulling them together. 

 

He just wished he could go back in time and fix everything. So that they could be friends again. 

 

But a small voice in the back of his head didn’t want that, he knew he wanted more. 

 

Wade scratched the back of his head. “Well, sweet dreams, Petey!” His voice was a bit forced, like it was difficult to talk. 

 

“W-wait! I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” 

 

The merc looked down at Peter. Even with his mask on, he could tell that Wade was slightly taken aback. 

 

“Sure, what’s up?” 

 

“I - I just wanted to thank you… for taking care of me during my heat.” He said, looking down as to keep Wade from seeing the blush that was creeping up his face. He continued to speak, talking quickly as though it would be less unpleasant to get everything out as soon as possible. “I understand that Mr Stark pretty much forced you, and I’m really grateful that y-you still helped me… I don’t know if I could have done it alone. I - um, I just hope th-things don’t get weird between us. I really value our friendship - and I’m sorry that I put you in a difficult position with my heat and all effecting everything.” 

 

He found that he couldn’t quite meet Wade’s eyes. Something compelled him to keep his head down. He was sure that Wade’s affection was a product of his omega scent and biology, which was why he snapped his head up in surprise when he replied softly. 

 

“Petey, I - you shouldn’t apologise. Of course I wanted help you - you shouldn’t worry about that part. I- I’ll always help you if you need me.” Said Wade earnestly. 

 

He said it so completely seriously and unlike how he usually joked, Peter felt relief flood his system. He breathed deeply, realising how close they were to each other and inhaled Wade’s scent as if they had been apart for weeks. 

 

He could hear Wade breathing heavily and trembled. Peter felt himself draw closer to Wade. 

 

“I’m sorry if you wanted your first time to be more special.” He said quietly, there was a hint of remorse in his voice that Peter barely caught. He looked up at his face, trying to decipher his emotions through the red and black mask. 

 

“No- I - _it was._ ” He felt the words slip through his lips, but he didn’t feel surprised at how he was feeling. Just scared that maybe it wasn’t real. 

 

He could hear Wade take a sharp intake of breath. 

 

He felt like the world stopped once he was in Wade’s presence. But he didn’t know where he started and his omega biology ended. 

 

How did he know if Wade actually liked him or just wanted someone to fuck? How did he know that it wasn’t like that for himself? 

 

Catching himself before he could do anything more, Peter took a tiny step back. Apparently that was enough for Wade to snap out of it and he breathed shakily. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you later, Petey” 

 

His tone was affectionate, yet there was an air of forced happiness. 

 

Peter felt a wave of guilt go through him but swallowed it. 

 

“Goodnight, Wade.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any feedback or things I should improve on!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is smaller and a bit late! Updates may be delayed because I'm moving houses!

PETER: 

The day before the mission felt like one of the longest of his life. He woke up at an ungodly hour, and by the time anyone else was up, he had already eaten breakfast, gone for a run and showered. The entire morning and afternoon, he held a tight ball of anticipation and nerves in his stomach. Not only from the upcoming mission, but from having to navigate all conversations with Wade and the other Avengers without becoming an awkward mess. 

 

He felt like he had to re establish himself to everyone ever since presenting. Thankfully, mostly everyone treated him like nothing had happened. Thor regarded him with extra enthusiasm ever since apologising, Vision seemed entirely indifferent, while Wanda gave him little looks of reassurance every now and then when he looked particularly unnerved by his omega instincts. 

 

It was late in the afternoon, but Mr Stark had let them all go for the rest of the day to rest for the early morning they were going to have. 

 

Him, Sam, Wanda, Vision and Wade were all sitting in the common room, watching some episodes of _Friends_ to pass the time. 

 

Peter had never really gotten into it before, but had still taken a quiz on what character he was. Though he wasn’t too invested in watching it, it was amusing to see how Vision kept asking Wanda questions on the logic of the episode’s plots. 

 

“I don’t understand, why don’t they just talk to each other instead of assuming their feelings?” Said Vision. He glanced over at Wanda who was resting with her back leaning on him. 

 

The laughter track rang loudly out in the common room. 

 

“I don’t know ‘Vis, it’s easier that way?” She said casually, still staring at the screen. 

 

Wade chipped in loudly, leaning over the coffee table. 

 

“Maybe the writer just likes giving the audience blue balls.” 

 

Sam snorted loudly. 

 

“Shut up, Wade.” Said Sam, though there was a light smirk on his face. 

 

Peter happily watched the conversation play out from the edge of the sofa. It felt so normal yet completely alien all at once. 

 

_I can’t believe I’m watching Friends with The Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Vision and Deadpool. Wait till Ned hears about this_. 

 

He busied himself by speculating the reaction of his best friend once he came back to school, his excitement tinged with a familiar feeling of dread, knowing that he would have to also tell him about his omega status. 

 

His dark train of thought was abruptly cut short. He could hear the sound of shoes on linoleum. The sharp clicking signalling the presence of Mr Stark. 

 

“Alright, kiddos - briefing time!” 

 

Stark came in holding one of those clear glass tablets, which looked cool but always seemed a bit impractical to Peter. At Mr Stark’s presence, Sam turned off the television, his expression hardening as they turned their attention to the mission. 

 

Tony made a flicking motion with the tablet and a projection threw itself into the middle of the living room. It was the same schematic of the building he had showed them just a week earlier. Except there were more details where the inside of the building was visible, specifically the ventilation system. 

 

“Since last week, Viper hasn’t moved. There has been a confirmed sighting of Mindblast in New York, so it’s safe to assume that she and Viper are working together again.” Tony, tapped the projection of the building, revealing small red lights where Peter assumed warning systems were “ Like I said last time, because of Wanda and Vision’s unique energy signature, they cannot enter the building without triggering their warning systems and alerting Viper of our presence.” 

 

Peter looked over at the couple sitting on the sofa, they glanced at each other but still listened intently to Tony. 

 

“We need to access their main files system to understand why Viper might be collecting data on superheroes based on Mindblast’s control of the thugs. I was able to do a scan of their building and piggy back on the network they’ve been using to store data, but their firewall is too intense to break into remotely.” 

 

Tony tapped the projection and a narrow ventilation system became highlighted, showing a route that led into the building. 

 

“This ventilation system leads directly to the main security of the building. Peter, since you’re the only one of us who can, you’ll be entering through here. I will direct you through our comms system to the security room, where you will disable the security so that Sam and Wade can enter through the roof.” 

 

Peter absorbed every detail that Stark said, memorising the schematic of the building like his life depended on it. After the disastrous week he just had, he didn’t want to fail Mr Stark anymore. 

 

“Once in, you three will proceed to their main files system. It won’t be heavily guarded because they exchange their shifts early in the morning.” Stark paused and pulled out a small usb looking device from inside his jacket pocket. He held it up so they could all see it. “Then, you just have to download their files and get out before security realises there’s been a breach.” 

 

Tony made a flicking motion again with the tablet and it disappeared from view. He addressed all of them, but looked carefully at Peter. 

 

“Got it?” 

 

Wade leaned forward, white eyes squinting. “Hold up a hot second, when _we’re_ doing all the heavy lifting, what will you be doing?” 

 

Stark rolled his eyes and his nostrils flared slightly as he exhaled. He obviously didn’t think Wade deserved an explanation, but continued anyway, tone bored and impatient. 

 

“ _I’ll_ be monitoring their systems to warn you if security has noticed your presence.” 

 

Wade sunk back into the sofa, evidently not completely satisfied with his answer. 

 

Tony surveyed their faces, looking between them to see if they had more questions. Sam nodded curtly, an air of seriousness emanating from him that reminded Peter of the military. Wade had already diverted his attention elsewhere, unsheathing his katana and stroking it lovingly in his lap. 

 

Peter looked attentively at Mr Stark, jaw set and back straight, trying hard to show his readiness for the upcoming mission. Tony looked down at him for a second, eyes flickering briefly before he looked away. 

 

“Ok good, better get as much rest as possible, we leave at three am.” 

 

*

 

Peter felt far too restless and excited to continue watching tv after Stark’s briefing. Though Wade and Sam remained nonchalantly in the living room, Peter immediately felt as if he had to be preparing more. He knew that the reason they were so calm was because they were experienced, knowing himself how he had become more and more at home with his web slinging. But he still couldn’t will away the nervous pit in his stomach that was annoyingly persistent. 

 

When sitting down became too unbearable, Peter stood up and paced quickly to his room, hoping that his nerves would calm down enough so that he could think clearly. 

 

As he walked by Wade, he caught a strong whiff of his scent. He felt his scent glands prickle for a few seconds as the scent washed over him. It felt as if he were suddenly doused in warm water, like he had just stepped into a hot shower after a long day. His muscles felt more lax and his steps faltered slightly as he went further and further from the common room. 

 

His breath was held tightly in his chest as he waited for the moment to pass. 

 

But it didn’t. 

 

He shut the door of his room with a quiet click. Locking it softly and quickly rushing to the bathroom to splash cold water onto his face. 

 

“Get it together, Spidey. You’ve got a big mission tomorrow, you can’t mess this one up.” He muttered. 

He sighed and turned off the tap, the sudden change in temperature a thankful shock to his system. It seemed for a brief minute that he had his hormones in check, his scent glands seemed to have cooled down. But the shining moment was quickly over, the heady prickly sensation returning back to his body. 

 

Peter groaned and sunk down into the mattress. 

 

“I thought I was done with this.” He mumbled, slinging his arm over his face.

 

Apparently, even with his heat over, he could still get horny. Which he knew, but after the mortifying week he had, sex was the last thing on his mind. 

 

_Great._

 

His hyper sensitive nose wasn’t helping anything either. He could still smell Wade. His scent clung to him. 

It swathed him in comfort and safety. But since they hadn’t bonded, his body wasn’t completely satisfied. 

 

It was like during his heat, when he inwardly begged to be marked and claimed. The memories came rushing back to him, somewhat fragmented but nonetheless relentless. 

 

The tight grip Wade had on his hip as he fucked him, the way Wade’s breath ghosted on his neck, the taste of his mouth. Everything felt as vivid as if he was reliving the moment it happened. 

 

His dick twitched earnestly. 

 

He jerked into an upright position. His heart was pounding against his chest. 

 

_Think about literally anything else- Algebra! Physics, Chemistry!_

 

He forced himself to recite equations and formulas, eyes shut as he mouthed the words. After all, he did have his final exams in a few months. He eased into a natural and familiar reciting of formulas, but the alien sensation of need was still insistent in the background. 

 

Peter pressed his hand over his scent gland, hoping that the pressure would maybe ease some of the prickling. But like everything else that he tried, it didn’t work.

 

When he was taking suppressors, he would jerk off like any normal male teenager. Yet, now he felt like he was just succumbing to his omega side. 

 

_It’s fine, it’s fine. Just get rid of it like a normal person._

 

He exhaled and shifted his position on the bed, lifting his hips so that he could scoot his shorts down his thighs. Tentatively, he took his already semi hard dick in his hand. He wrapped his hands around his cock with a sigh that felt ripped out of him. He stroked himself to full hardness in no time, pre cum beginning to form at the tip. 

 

Unwittingly, his mind slowly began to drift away, back to Wade. He attempted to banish the image of Wade bent over him from his head, but it appeared that he was fighting a losing battle. 

 

Peter groaned and began quickening his movements around his length, desperate to get it over with. Heat coiled in his stomach. He could feel himself nearing completion, stomach tightening and body tense. But he just couldn’t seem to finish. Peter’s breath became heavier, and with apprehension, he dipped his other hand down to his ass. 

 

Before his heat, he’d never even thought about using his fingers, let alone a cock. 

 

But like everything else, nothing was ever going to be the same. 

 

His breath faltered as he slowly pressed one digit inside himself. His dick throbbed as he began his ministrations again. Peter let out a low gasp, face and chest flushed. 

 

Soon enough, he was just on the verge of coming again. His hips jerked up as he fucked his fist, desperate urgency coming up in the edge of his thoughts. Without meaning to, he imagined Wade’s lips against his neck. 

 

“ _Wade!_ ” 

 

Cum splattered against his chest, his back arching up off the bed as he came. His toes curled and his entire body went rigid with tension. 

 

Finally, the tension in his body eased and he shifted back down.

 

“Fuck.” 

 

_Why the hell did I do that?_

 

Peter pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked down at his shirt. It was a mess. He grimaced, reality hitting him hard as he came down from his orgasm. 

 

_What would Wade do if he found out that I just jerked off to him? Shit- he probably would stop speaking to me forever._

 

He sheepishly tore off his shirt and tossed it to the corner of the room. A poor attempt at getting rid of the evidence. 

 

His face burned with embarrassment. 

 

Peter ran a hand through his hair, a bad tic he had whenever he felt ashamed or embarrassed. Which was probably why his hair was always a mess.

 

_Why can’t I just get this Omega thing in check already?_

 

He smoothed his hair down roughly, in spite of him knowing it would get messed up soon enough anyway, and prepared for the morning ahead. 

 

 

 

WADE: 

Almost unconsciously, his eyes followed Peter as he stood up and left the common room. He could smell his anticipation and nerves. It tinged Peter’s scent sourly, reminding Wade of burnt lemons. He tried not to let his gaze linger too long on the now empty spot where Peter was just sitting at, hoping none of the other Avengers noticed. 

 

{ _Who gives a fuck if they notice? We just shared his heat!! Of course they should know we care about him!_ } 

 

His alpha side glowed with pride, but he quickly shut that part of him down. 

 

[ _Peter doesn’t want that, so we shouldn’t._ ] 

 

He huffed quietly, sinking lower into the chair. He could really do for an emergency pocket burrito right now. Wade had slept with omegas before, even spent heats with omegas, but nothing had ever been like this. He felt like there was something tightening his chest, making everything ache softly. 

 

_Fucking hell, snap out of it._

 

Wade knew that this could happen sometimes. After an alpha helps an omega through their heat and they don’t bond, the alpha often gets more protective and affected by the omega’s scent. 

 

But that never happened to him before. 

 

The laugh track grated loudly in his ears and he clenched his jaw painfully. 

 

Underneath all of the annoying alpha protectiveness and defensive humour, he could feel a tiny amount of fear. A dark feeling that felt like was slowly creeping up on him. Wade knew this feeling. He had felt it once before, when he was still with Vanessa. 

 

But like always, he quickly and roughly forced all hint of deeper emotion away to the corners of his mind. 

 

[ _Maybe for once, we should actually deal with our problems instead of putting away till the last minute?_ ] 

 

“Pfft- _hell_ no” 

 

Sam looked over at him and gave him a look of incredulity, but said nothing. He probably was used to Wade’s constant discussions with himself and knew better than to ask. 

 

Eventually, Vision and Wanda left the common room to do god knows what. 

 

{ _Can androids even fuck? Does Vision have a dick?_ } 

 

“Huh- I’ve never thought about that.” Wade said quietly. 

 

Sam shifted in the sofa adjacent to him and stood up. 

 

“You ok, man?” 

 

“Hmm? Oh - yup!” He replied cheerfully. 

 

“Alright… you just seem a bit- on edge.” Said Sam. 

 

It was probably unintentionally, but Sam glanced at the spot that Peter was previously sitting and then his eyes quickly flicked back. Immediately he felt defensiveness rise up inside him. 

 

“Nope, nuh uh - not good ol’ Deadpool here. ” he laughed, wishing Sam would drop the sudden questioning and concern. 

 

Sam opened his mouth as if he wanted to say more, but seemed to think otherwise. He nodded curtly, seemingly knowing that Wade wouldn’t open up no matter how much he pushed.

 

“See you tomorrow, Wade.” 

 

“ ‘night, bird boy!” 

 

Though it was clear Sam was trying to hide it, his lips quirked up in a small smile as he left. 

 

Wade swung his legs onto the sofa, silence settling in on the compound. 

 

It was probably close to midnight, he could feel the need to sleep begin to encroach on the edges of his mind. Before he could muster up the energy to drag himself to his room, he had fallen into a fitful sleep. 

 

“Wade.” 

 

“ _WADE!_ ” 

 

Wade shot up from the sofa, almost hitting a very angry and very metal looking Tony Stark. He cracked his back, making a satisfying noise from lying in an extremely uncomfortable couch all night. 

 

“Jesus Christ - I was sleeping” he muttered, rolling out the knots in his neck. 

 

“Oh, _I’m_ sorry. Did I interrupt your beauty sleep? Do you want me to get you a blanky?” Said Tony, his voice dripping in sarcasm. 

 

Wade yawned obnoxiously, knowing full well how pissed that would make Stark. 

 

“Actually, yeah. Could you-”

 

Tony smacked Wade in the back of his head. It actually hurt considerably less than it could have since Tony was wearing his full suit. But Wade nonetheless rubbed his head dramatically. 

 

“ _Ow!_ ” 

 

“Get up. You’re late. We’ve all been waiting for you.” 

 

He stood up and looked down at his adventure time watch. 

 

“Are you kidding, it’s 3:03!” 

 

“Yup- three minutes behind schedule.” 

 

Tony promptly pushed Wade up the stairs towards the quinjet. He could hear two distinct voices, one obviously excited and the other disgruntled. 

 

“… of course not! Wh- what do you think my job is?” 

 

His lips curved up into a smile as he heard Sam and Peter talking. 

 

“I was just wondering! I mean on TV it- Mr Stark are we going now?” 

 

The two of them stood fully suited on the roof of the compound. Even though Peter was geared up, he could still almost see the excited and nervous expression Peter most definitely had. The lens on his mask widened with small mechanical sounds, and his body language looked tense with anticipation. 

 

{ _Petey looks so hot in his suit right now, fuck, what I would give for a piece of that ass._ } 

 

Wade almost agreed out loud. 

 

“yeah, found Deadpool. Time to go.” 

 

Stark and Sam quickly boarded the quinjet. But Peter hesitated and looked at Wade, he looked so embarrassed for a moment even through his mask and rushed on after them. 

 

What’s his deal? 

 

[ _Probably just wants to get on with the mission._ ]

 

{ _I hope so…_ } 

 

Wade stood for a second on the spot, half wanting to make Stark more mad but half prompted by wanting to be with Peter. Deciding on the latter, Wade joined the other three on the quinjet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit weird, been having a very busy and hectic few weeks! Please comment feedback, kinda rough!

PETER: 

It felt as if they were barely moving at all as the quinjet sped through the air towards the drop point. Peter looked out the window, the sky was still pitch black, lights glimmering faintly in the city below them. 

 

He turned his head back towards the people sitting around him. Wade was loudly jumping his leg as he sat, Sam looked like he was on the verge of snapping and getting angry at Wade, and Stark was sitting somewhere in the cockpit. 

 

Peter could tell they were getting close; the quinjet seemed to be slowing down and Stark had reappeared into the main area. 

 

“We’re going to arrive at the drop zone in one minute. Everyone make sure your comms are working.” 

 

He paused as everyone checked that their little earpieces were working. Though Wade was a bit too enthusiastic, tapping it loudly which led to loud feedback which was received badly by everyone. 

 

Sam and Stark gave him identical disgruntled looks, which Wade responded with a slightly remorseful shrug. 

 

The quinjet began lowering and Peter quickly rushed off to the window to see where they were. He could make out buildings and the outline of the building they were going to be infiltrating. Their landing was surprisingly silent, which Peter expected nothing less of considering this was a covert operation and Stark definitely sorted out how to make the quinjet stealthy. 

 

Sam and Wade made their way out of the jet and Peter began following them until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Peter turned around, Stark staring seriously down at him. 

 

“Mr Stark?” 

 

“Listen, don’t stress out too much about this one. Don’t get too in your head alright? I chose you for this mission for a reason.” 

 

Peter swallowed. He could hear the mechanical whirring of his eye pieces as he stared back up at Tony. 

 

“I- Yes, of course. Thank you, Mr Stark.” 

 

Tony gave him a hearty pat on the back. 

 

“You’ll do great kid. Just don’t do anything stupid.” 

 

His stomach swooped with nerves and exhilaration. But rather than show it like he usually did, Peter forced himself to nod curtly. Tony let his suit cover his face and they both stepped down, out of the jet. The others turned at the sound of them setting down on the gravel roof. 

 

“Ok guys, circle up. According to surveillance, Mindblast and Viper are not currently in the building. In a few minutes, I’m going to disable their external security. But I can only do this for forty seconds until they shut me out. Sam- you’ll bring Peter to the entry point and then rendezvous back to Wade and I.” 

 

Peter looked excitedly at Sam, thinking about how he’ll be pretty much flying with _the_ Falcon. 

 

_Oh cool!_

 

Almost as if Peter had said that aloud, Sam gave him a disconcerted look.

 

“Don’t get too excited kid, this is not gonna be a regular thing.” He said gruffly. 

 

Sam made a rough motion with his arms, making his falcon wings shoot out of his harness. 

 

It took almost all of his self control not to squeal in awe. 

 

Taking that as a cue, Peter straightened up and stepped backwards out of the little circle. 

 

Stark nodded at both of them. Sam walked closer to Peter as he prepared to carry him towards the building. If Peter’s senses weren’t so dialled up, he wouldn’t have noticed, but, he caught Wade make exhale an angry puff of air just as Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Peter caught himself almost flinching from Sam’s touch, as if to let Wade know it was ok.

 

“Ok, security disabled in 3… 2… 1” 

 

Deep thought, he jumped in surprise as Sam lifted him up from under his arms and flew towards the building. Peter tensed up, trying not to think about how ridiculous he felt being carried. But as they got closer to the ventilation system, he realised how truly high up they were and difficult it would be for him to get in himself. 

 

“At the entry point.” Said Sam, his voice lowered cautiously. 

 

“25 seconds left.” Replied Stark over the comms. 

 

Sam flew as close as he could to the surface of the wall, letting Peter grip onto the side by himself. 

 

Sam placed four tiny round looking objects on each corner of the vent, and then gestured to Peter to step a bit back. With a small sound of metal creaking, the vent came loose and Sam caught it before it could fall. 

 

Peter peered into the narrow crawl space, no discernible features seen until Karen highlighted the route through his eyepieces. 

 

“See ya in a bit!” Said Peter, sliding deftly through the vent. 

 

Sam nodded, and then Peter could hear him placing the vent back into place as he made his way in. 

 

Tony’s reassuring voice sounded much louder now that he was by himself. “Good job Pete, first part down-” 

 

“WooHoo! Go Petey!” Interjected Wade. 

 

Peter stifled a laugh as he heard Tony sigh with exasperation, he could imagine his mentor’s eyes rolling and Wade grinning proudly. 

 

“Karen has the route plan, she can guide you to the security room.” 

 

Peter nodded, but then realised Stark couldn’t see him. Glad that Tony didn’t catch his slip up, he sheepishly replied back. 

 

“Got it.” 

 

The comms crackled off and he was left alone in the vents. 

 

_Ok Peter, you can do this._

 

{ _You’ll want to take the next right, security is doing patrols in the current hallway and may hear you._ } 

 

She highlighted a group of armed guards walking below him, getting dangerously close. As silently as possible, he pushed himself off the side of the vent and moved to the right. 

 

He glanced back, the glowing outlines of the guards were beginning to shrink as they turned the corner. 

 

“Where next?” He whispered

 

{ _15 meters until the next turn_ } 

 

“Thank you, Karen.” 

 

He crawled as quickly as the narrow space allowed him, checking the scans every few meters to see if there were any patrols going on below him. 

 

_For an evil villain base, there’s strangely little activity._

 

He felt confidence and ease grow inside him as he made his way with no obstacles. 

 

{ _Take the vent leading upwards._ } 

 

Peter crouched and then lifted himself up with his super grip, much preferring climbing over the previous crawling. 

 

Suddenly, he could hear a small murmur of conversation. It sounded urgent. He knew his mission was just to get to the security room, but his Spidey sense was telling him otherwise. 

 

“Karen, can you show me where the sound is coming from?” 

 

{ _Are you sure? That is off route._ } 

 

“Yup.” He whispered, ears straining as the conversation grew more heated. 

 

Karen displayed the source of the sound, highlighting two people. Peter quickly crawled so that he was directly above the room containing them. 

 

He peered through the slits in the vent. There was a small, mousy looking man and a woman who was shouting fiercely at him. They both wore lab coats and looked under immense stress.

 

“…Viper needed this a day ago and we still don’t have anything.” 

 

Peter shifted his position over the vent, holding himself lightly so that he didn’t make a sound. 

 

“Y-yes, I’ve have been working with the information you’ve given me, but I-I can’t progress unless we have DNA. Without at least one of the targets to test the prototype, we cannot progress.” He pushed his glasses up his face, hands clasped nervously in front of him. “I a-already informed Viper of this but sh-she didn’t listen-”

 

Stark’s voice crackled loudly in his ear, making Peter jump slightly at the sound. He hit his head sharply against the top of the vent, causing the woman to turn suddenly at the source of the sound. Peter quickly shifted himself away from the vent, breathing heavily. 

 

“Pete? What’s with the delay?”

 

Peter hurried back to the main route, heart beating rapidly against his chest as he remembered the woman’s stare. He was sure she didn’t see him, but the back of his head prickled tensely, making him feel something was wrong. 

 

“I- the vent’s just very narrow. I got lost.” 

 

He crawled with renewed speed, trying to make up for lost time. Soon enough, he was at the security room. 

 

“Ok, Wade and Sam are ready.” 

 

He looked through the slits in the vents, checking that the coast was clear. He only spotted one guard inside the room. With practiced ease, Peter pushed the vent out. 

 

Peter gripped onto it so that it wouldn’t clatter to the ground. Using his webs, he lowered himself to the floor, just behind the guard. Then, Peter slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out. Before he could fall to the ground and notify any other guards, Peter shot a web at his body and dragged him into a cabinet in the back of the room. 

 

“Mr. Stark? I made it, how do I disable their security?” 

 

“Hold on, let me access your visual feed.” 

 

He crouched and made his way to what looked like the main controlling system. 

 

“Press the red button on the lower left of the panel.” 

 

He looked at the numerous buttons at a complete loss. 

 

“Uh-”

 

“The square one next to the switch.” He supplied. 

 

He pressed it and immediately he could tell that the security had powered down because the lights had shut off. But along with that, he could hear the sound of guards walking quickly around the halls, no doubt trying to get the systems back online. 

 

“Pete, get out of there. Meet Sam and Wade in the files room.” 

 

Not wasting another second, Peter shot a web at the vent in the ceiling and hurled himself up, remembering to replace the vent from the floor to hide any trace of his presence. He breathed a sigh of relief, the guards hadn’t caught him getting into the vent just as they entered the security room. 

 

_Ok, now to just casually steal some information without being seen._

 

 

 

 

 

WADE: 

 

He watched with bated breath as Sam and Peter became smaller and smaller in the distance. Wade stood rigidly at the edge of the building, staring tensely as Peter entered the ventilation system. 

He could barely see the outline of his body as he disappeared into the vent and Sam returned. 

 

Tony was speaking to Peter through the comms, and Wade couldn’t force down the comment that bursted from him. 

 

“WooHoo! Go Petey!” He exclaimed, still looking at the building as if he could see Peter. 

 

Both Sam and Stark looked at him with a disapproving look. 

 

He shrugged, as if questioning why they weren’t also celebrating. Wade wanted to give Peter more words of encouragement as time went on and he continued towards the security room, but he knew Peter probably would get more nervous. 

 

{ _What if he gets hurt? He’s all alone in a potential HYDRA base and if he gets caught, what if we can’t reach him in time?_ } 

 

[ _We can’t coddle Peter all the time. He’s his own person, and he’s been doing this super hero stuff for a long time now._ ] 

 

Wade didn’t say anything, scared that if he did, he would somehow jinx Peter. Instead, he diverted his attention to Sam by pestering him with questions and bad jokes. It helped ease his mind for a few minutes until he noticed how much time had passed since Peter had entered. 

 

He looked over at Stark. His expression looked slightly tense which freaked Wade out more than anything. As if sensing that Wade was about to jump in after Peter or do something else more drastic, Stark turned on the comms again. 

 

“Pete? What’s with the delay?” 

 

There was a second of silence and Wade felt his heart skip. 

 

“I- the vent’s just very narrow. I got lost.” 

 

{ _Oh thank fuck!_ } 

 

Stark and Peter continued to talk, and Sam gestured over to Wade as they prepared to enter through the roof. 

 

“Ooh yay!” 

 

“I swear to God, _I will_ drop you if you make this a big deal.” 

 

Wade laughed and stood on the ledge, waiting to hear the go ahead from Stark. 

 

“Can you hold me like in Titanic?” 

 

Wade raised his arms out and looked back at Sam. Who looked especially annoyed at that comment. 

 

“Jesus, _shut up._ ” 

 

Stark signaled to them that they could go, and Sam promptly picked Wade up and flew them both as quickly as possible to the roof. He seemed eager to be done with this mission and immediately dropped Wade once they were a safe distance from the surface. 

 

He landed awkwardly but ignored the pain in his ankle, his eagerness to get to Peter at the fore front of his mind. Sam walked over to the emergency door on the roof and placed a strange looking device on the doorknob. 

 

“Can’t we just kick it down?” Said Wade impatiently, not really seeing why they were taking so long. 

 

“Do you want to let security know that we were here?” 

 

Wade couldn’t find a retort and fell silent, watching as the door clicked open. Sam pushed it more ajar and stepped silently down the stairs, Wade hot on his heels. 

 

They exited at a seemingly deserted hallway, though the sound of patrols rushing around trying to get security back online was close by. 

 

Sam pulled up the schematic of the building on the panel installed on his arm. 

 

“Ok, the files room is located on the east side of the building. Tony, where are the patrols?” He said voice lowered. 

 

“There’s one group about to turn to your hallway, go to the left hall.” 

 

They both crouched and quickly crossed the hallway. Although Sam and Wade hadn’t really worked with each other before, they worked surprisingly well together. The continued towards the room, Stark checking that they were clear every few meters or so. 

 

Finally, after what felt like much too long a time to stay silent, they reached the door of the room. 

 

Sam paused and then put a hand to his earpiece. 

 

“Peter, can you get the door open?” 

 

There was the muffled sound of a few pained grunts followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. The door swung open, revealing Peter and a knocked out guard behind him. 

 

“Yup, sorry I took a while.” He said breathlessly. 

 

Wade leaned to the side to look at the unconscious man on the floor. He had to admire how efficient Spidey was. 

 

{ _That’s kinda hot._ } 

 

[ _True._ ] 

 

Wade entered the room and shut the door behind him, standing by it incase someone else came in. Immediately, Sam started downloading the files. He didn’t feel great about the mission. Though it was running as smoothly as planned, something felt off. 

 

“Alright, got the files, Tony. Security onto us yet?” Said Sam, he pocketed the usb looking device and stepped hesitantly towards the door. 

 

“Nothing so far. But be cautious heading back- it seems too quiet.” Replied Stark. 

 

Usually Wade never felt anxious or tense during missions, quite the opposite actually. Yet as they made their way back to the drop point, he felt an uneasy sensation in his gut. Maybe it was because he was worried for Peter or because he wasn’t used to working in a team, but even when he kept reassuring himself and pushing away his dark thoughts like he always did, the sensation didn’t go away. 

He walked closer to Peter, gripping the gun on his hip tightly. 

 

{ _Can we walk any slower?_ } 

 

Suddenly, Sam and Peter both gasped out in pain.

 

“Fuck! Tony, Mindblast is in the building-” he groaned, obviously in pain. 

 

Wade looked between Peter and Sam. Although telepaths always tried to get into his head, they always found that it was a bit too jumbled up to do anything. 

 

“Shit” he breathed, trying to help Peter and Sam up. Peter was stock still, body tense as Mindblast did god knows what. 

 

“Peter? Peter- are you ok?” 

 

 

PETER: 

It felt like someone was stabbing a knife through his temples. Everything that Tony taught him about defending against Telepaths went out of the window. The completely foreign and searingly painful sensation was the only thing he could think about. But Peter thought that that would be a better alternative to the awful images that were accompanying the pain. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to drive out the force in his head. 

 

“Peter? Peter- are you ok?” 

 

His voice and hand on his shoulder felt distant. Like he was hearing everything from behind a door. 

 

He put his hands on the floor, trying to lift himself up. Panic was beginning to set it. Trying to get out of the building before security got to them was hard enough without the painful mental attack. He looked up with blurry vision at Wade, who looking tensely over his shoulder at the corridor. Sam was wincing but still looked braced for an attack. 

 

Peter pushed himself up and leaned on the wall. Suddenly, he felt the familiar tingling sensation shoot up his spine. 

 

“ _There’s someone coming!_ ” He hissed, forcing himself into an upright position. 

 

Sure enough, the unmistakable sound of armed guards was heard coming from around the corner. Peter looked at Sam and Wade. 

 

Wade stepped in front of him, unsheathing the katana on his back as he prepared to fight them. Sam, although clearly still affected by Mindblast’s power, also turned to face the sound. 

 

“Get out of there! Mindblast shouldn’t have been here, something’s not right.” Said Stark, loud in their ear. 

 

Wade took another step forward. “Too late.” 

 

The hallway burst with noise as the guards finally came face to face with them. At the very front of the group, stood a woman with piercing eyes who he immediately knew was Mindblast. 

 

A guard on her right barked out an order, “Hands up, or we will open fire.” 

 

Peter’s heart beat quickly against his chest, his head was still throbbing. He tensed himself, prepared to take out Mindblast first - definitely not wanting to be faced with another attack from the telepath. 

 

Sam raised his gun, “No can do.” 

 

Immediately, the hallway exploded with gunshots and yelling. Peter incapacitated as many soldiers as possible with his webbing, shooting them against the wall so that they couldn’t move. A bullet whizzed past his ear, luckily his spidey sense allowed him to move just in time. He looked back at where the bullet came from, shot his webbing at the gun and pulled it away from the soldier, disarming him. 

 

Next to him, Wade was viciously attacking Mindblast. She was evading his attacks easily, telekinetically throwing objects at him. He pulled out his gun in one fluid motion, only just missing her shoulder, the bullet grazing her arm. 

 

She gasped in pain, clutching her arm. With renewed intensity, she raised her other arm to attack again. Instantly, the same piercing sensation went through his head, this time it felt 100 times worse. Both him and Sam clutched their heads. Peter’s jaw clenched as he weakly attempted to stand up. His muscles felt like they were about to burst, every part of him screaming against his movement. He could see Wade struggling against Mindblast’s hold on him, spitting obscenities. 

 

“Don’t worry, Viper has plans for you all. You will serve a larger purpose than yourselves- ”

 

A metal disk shot across the hall and attached itself to her arm. Immediately, she dropped to the ground, shaking. 

 

Peter gasped as her mental hold on him dissappeared, able to move his body. He turned, seeing Tony standing at the end of the hallway. 

 

“This is why I hate spy missions” Said Sam, breathing heavily. 

 

“Security is back on, time to _actually_ go this time.” Said Tony briskly. He helped Peter up, looking hastily back at the other end of the hallway as the sound of more guards came. 

 

Finally, they were able to make it out of the building and safely in the quinjet. 

 

 

The ride back to the compound was somewhat silent. Sam reported back everything that happened to Tony, who listened tensely, evidently bothered by the way the mission went. Wade looked furious once again, leg jumping in his seat. He kept catching Wade glancing his way, but Wade didn’t seem to be in the mood for conversation. 

 

_Crap, Mr Stark probably won’t trust me to go on another mission after how this one went._

 

He looked over at Tony and Sam. Their conversation was just quiet enough that he couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but loud enough that he could tell the general subject of it. They seemed to be discussing the presence of Mindblast and why she was there. 

 

Once they were back at the compound, the sun was well up. Banner greeted them on the roof, it was apparent on his face that Tony had already contacted him about the mission. 

 

Tony tossed the hard drive towards Bruce, who caught it with surprise. Tony gestured at Sam, Wade and Peter. 

 

“You three, medical examination.” He said quickly. 

 

They headed to the medical ward, Bruce checked their vitals to see if Mindblast effected them in any long term way and then dismissed them. 

 

“I know that the mission didn’t go exactly as planned, but you guys handled it well. Good job.” Said Tony. 

His gaze lingered for a moment on Peter. He probably knew that the kid was anxious for approval and wanted to let him know he did well.

 

Peter wanted to stay back and talk to Stark, but decided otherwise when he saw Wade approach Tony first. 

 

“I _told_ you that it was too dangerous, and you didn’t listen.” Barked Wade. His hands were curled in angry fists, entire body rigid as if he was prepared to hit Tony. Bruce looked wholly uncomfortable and exited the room. Peter was just about to follow suit until Wade pointed directly at him. 

 

“No one got hurt. I don’t know why Mindblast was there, we thought-”

 

“You put everyone at risk just because you _thought_ she wouldn’t be! What if I wasn’t there? Sam and Peter could have been completely overwhelmed by Mindblast!” He hissed. 

 

Peter felt his face redden. The knot in his stomach deepened as Wade mentioned the exact thing he was ashamed of. 

 

“Well, good thing you were there.” Said Tony coldly, though the concern in his eyes betrayed his tone. 

 

“ _Hey_ , I handled myself pretty well!” Said Peter indignantly. He felt stubborn anger come up underneath everything else he was feeling. He couldn’t help but feel that the way Wade was treating him was really unfair. 

 

Before they found out he was an omega, Wade was never as protective as he was now. 

 

Peter knew that this was probably just Wade’s biological imperative since he spent his heat with him, but he felt a tiny bit of betrayal at Wade’s words. 

 

_I thought out of all people, Wade would have treated me most normally._

 

Wade and Tony continued to bicker and Peter felt too tired and conflicted to stand around listening to their stupid argument. Picking up his mask, he headed to his room to shower. 

 

He was so deep in thought, he barely noticed Tony and Wade watch him leave. 

 

“I can do just fine even as an omega.” He muttered quietly, trying to convince himself more than anything. 

 

He continued to storm through the halls, feeling uncharacteristically moody. 

 

“Pete- _Peter!_ ” 

 

He stopped and turned around to face Wade. 

 

“Are you ok?” Wade asked. He was maybe a meter away from, seemingly afraid to step closer. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” He said curtly. 

 

Wade opened his mouth and then closed it. 

 

“I’m sorry - I was just mad at Stark and I didn’t really think about what I was saying. I didn’t -” Said Wade quickly. 

 

“It’s fine. I get it.” 

 

He felt dread and guilt well up in his chest. Peter looked down at his feet. 

 

“I- ”

“Really, it’s fine. I- I should go, I have school on Monday.” Said Peter quietly. He felt a twinge in his chest as he struggled to make eye contact with Wade. Before he could change his mind, he turned and walked to his room. 

 

_Fuck._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! sorry this chapter is super late! My workload is only now finally easing up, so I'll be able to do weekly updates soon!

PETER: 

After a brief discussion with Tony about what he did and didn’t do well on the mission, Peter was on his way back home. The entire time drifting between guilt over being cold towards Wade and exhaustion from the week. The only thing left to do was tell Ned and MJ and get back into the daily, monotonous grind that was school. 

 

At that point in his life, he sometimes didn’t know what was more difficult; high school or fighting bad guys. Peter scoffed inwardly, thinking about how his Avenger counterparts would react knowing he was complaining about school work. The last time he did, both Sam and Bucky gave him a good whack on the head. (And that was before he was a senior in highschool, the workload hadn’t even gotten bad yet!) 

 

He dragged himself out of the car, legs grateful at the change in space, and took his time getting into his apartment. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see May, he just didn’t want to face her coddling. 

 

Just as he expected, May was waiting right at the door as he got in. 

 

“Peter! How was it? Did you get hurt? Did you take your suppressant?” She burst, immediately swaddling him in a hug. Which Peter had to admit, he missed. 

 

“It was good, I didn’t get hurt, and yes I took them.” He said at last, hugging her tightly back. 

 

May grasped at him at his shoulders, leaning back a bit so that she could take him in. Peter stared back at her for a moment before her entire expression crumpled. 

 

“Oh, _Peter!_ I was so worried, I’m so sorry you didn’t think you could tell me!” She said, pulling him back into her embrace. He could hear the emotion in her tone, voice thick with tears as she squeezed her arms around him. 

 

Peter reciprocated the movement, squeezing her tightly back to tell her that he was ok. 

 

After a moment, May’s hold loosened as she let go of him. 

 

“… Thank you, for being so understanding…” said Peter, his voice lowering in embarrassment slightly. She cheerfully swatted him on the shoulder, waving him away as she walked back to the kitchen. 

 

“Don’t be silly, Peter! Of course!” She replied, getting back to her cooking. “Now, you have school tomorrow, so make sure you don’t stay up too late tonight, and your Principal wasn’t happy with you being out again for your ‘Stark Internship’…” 

 

She continued, reciting the past week’s events and incidents when he was gone as Peter listened at the kitchen counter. Peter gladly listened, happy to forget about everything for at least a few moments. 

 

But once they had cleaned up after dinner and he dragged himself to his room, he felt his turn dark. After the abrupt conversation with Wade at the compound, he didn’t have time to apologise or explain himself. Now it just felt like there was an awkward hole between them that might never be fixed. 

 

Peter exhaled sharply and flopped onto his bed. 

His phone chimed. 

 

Peter twisted and fished it out of his pocket to look at the notification. 

 

_Dude!! How did the internship go? You’re coming to school tomorrow right?_

 

Peter smiled, imagining Ned excitedly typing out the text. 

 

_Yeah, I’ll tell you about it tomorrow :)_

 

He put his phone onto the table and rolled onto his back on his bed, quickly forgetting about his homework and Wade related problems as he fell asleep. 

 

 

When he woke up, he nearly whacked right into the bottom of his bunk bed. 

 

“Crap-” hissed Peter, quickly scrabbling for his phone as he looked at the time. His shoulders sagged in relief, he still had time, thanks to his habit of waking up early for his ‘internship’. 

 

He swung his legs off the bed, taking his time to thoroughly apply his scent blockers and in taking his heat regulating pill. 

 

Satisfied in knowing he had fully masked any and all signifiers that he was an omega, he hauled his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the apartment, only stopping to say bye to May and grab a quick breakfast. 

 

On his way to the subway station, he recited in his head how he was going to tell Ned and MJ about his presentation. 

 

“ _Hey guys, so I’ve been an Omega this entire time! Surprise!” - wait, no, that’s stupid- or, “Guess who just had a super fun week getting nailed? -_

 

Suddenly something very heavy bowled him over. He yanked out his earphones, about to turn to apologise to the person until he realised it was his best friend. 

 

“Ned! Jeez- you scared the crap out of me!” Laughed Peter, heart beating quickly as he turned to face his friend. He suddenly wished that maybe Mr Stark could tell Ned for him, make the process a bit less painful. 

 

Ned beamed at Peter, unaware of the inner conflict he was currently having. 

 

“Dude- tell me! How was it? Did you beat up any bad guys?” He said, voice barely contained in his hasty whisper. 

 

Peter faltered, he could the careful smile he had constructed begin to fall. 

 

_Maybe Ned won’t notice and I can just never tell him_ , he thought desperately to himself. 

 

But, being the ever perceptible and great friend he was, Ned quickly caught on to the facade Peter was putting up to him. 

 

“Peter? Dude- are you ok? Did something happen?” He pressed, brows furrowing as he noticed Peter’s fallen expression. 

 

He felt his throat tighten and his chest begin to compress. The words just didn’t seem to want to come out. 

 

Peter forced his teeth into a pained grin and continued walking. 

“Y-yup. Just tired- anyway, the mission was fine, almost got- ”

 

Ned stopped walking. 

 

“Peter. Really, what happened?” Ned’s face was so concerned, Peter knew he couldn’t pretend anymore, he stopped and turned to his best friend.

 

“I…”, Peter ran a nervous hand through his hair, forcing himself to look and act calm, “I - presented this weekend, at the compound.” 

 

His voice dropped slightly, face turning a deep red as he tried not to gain attention from other commuters. 

 

“What? You presented like, three years ago, right?” Asked Ned, brows furrowed once more. 

 

Peter shuffled awkwardly on the spot and tensely pulled on his backpack strap. 

 

“… _No—_ I mean, _I did_ … just not - I’m not— I’m not a beta… I’m an omega…” he ground out. He inwardly berated himself for getting so flustered. Knowing that the more he was embarrassed about it, the more it would affect him. But his logical side was fighting a losing battle as he felt himself grow more and more red under Ned’s silence. 

 

“Wait- _what?_ ” He gasped. “You mean you’ve just been _pretending_? What— how?” 

 

Despite Ned’s best efforts, it was clear couldn’t hide the wounded expression that was spreading across his face. 

 

With increasingly more difficulty, Peter recited how he had been taking heat suppressors ever since he had presented and how he had gained resistance to them. Ned listened patiently, and to Peter’s relief, he didn’t interject or make any comments. That is, until he told him about who he spent his heat with. 

 

“ _What?_ You spent your heat with — _Deadpool?!_ ” 

 

If Peter wasn’t part of the conversation, he would have found the way Ned’s jaw dropped extremely funny. But that was definitely not the case.

 

“ _Ned_ \- keep it down!” He hissed, glancing at the other busy commuters passing by. 

 

He hastily looked at the commuters who were giving them both pointed looks at Ned’s outburst. 

 

“—Sorry” he said sheepishly. 

 

“Please, _please_ don’t make this a big deal- I - It… it wasn’t anything serious.” Peter dropped his eyes down. Maybe Ned wouldn’t catch his change in expression. 

 

“Plus, we seriously need to get to school.” He added, knowing that they were about to be very late. 

 

“But-”

 

“Ned.” 

 

“Ugh, fine. But you’re still gonna have to tell MJ all of this anyway, and _you know_ she’s gonna want to know more.” 

 

Peter exhaled heavily through his nose. MJ always pushed him for information about his life, and even if he didn’t tell her everything, she always managed to know somehow. 

 

“Yeah- I know.” He sighed. 

 

 

 

WADE: 

After being debriefed and told multiple times by Stark to lay low and wait for updates, Wade headed back home in very bad state of mind. After exploding at Stark after the mission, and then having Peter get mad at him - he wasn’t sure what was going on with himself anymore. 

 

During Peter’s heat, everything felt - right. The way his scent meshed with his own, their easy banter, the way Wade could hold Peter close without feeling awkward. But then, it ended and they were sent on the mission. 

 

He thought he could separate the time they spent in Peter’s heat with everything else, compartmentalise like he usually could- he was trying to for Peter’s sake. But even then, he couldn’t shake the clinginess that followed, and over protectiveness, and everything shitty that came with being an alpha. 

 

Which was probably why Pete was upset at him. 

 

[ _He was never our omega, he just needed someone to spend his heat with._ ] 

 

{ _Yeah- but, he said it was special!_ } 

 

[ _Doesn’t mean he wants to be with us- that’s probably why he was pissed that we were being all alpha-y_ ] 

 

Wade ignored Yellow and Whitey, having heard their constant back and forth since they left the compound. 

 

“You know, you’re gonna have to get up some day, ‘cause you’re starting to smell real bad, and it’s not great for my customers”

 

Weasel’s voice was barely above the loud chatter of the bar, even when he was practically yelling at Wade from across the counter. 

 

Ever since he had talked to Peter, he had been in the most awful mood. 

 

It felt like a full body hangover. Everything hurt, he just wanted to curl up in a ball, and no amount of junk food was helping anything. 

 

He dropped his head onto the counter with a loud thud. 

 

“I’m so stupid— why the fuck was I so fucking weird and all hormone-y?” He moaned, voice muffled slightly. 

 

Weasel stopped wiping the glass his was cleaning and set it down on the counter. 

 

“C’mon Wade, stop it. If you’re really so worried, just call the kid - explain yourself, just stop dicking around. And have a shower, I wasn’t kidding when I said you smell like shit.” He sighed, voice tinged with slight exasperation, but it was still clear that he cared for him. 

 

[ _he’s right, just talk to him._ ] 

 

{ _Are you kidding?! Spidey probably never wants to speak to us again after that whole fiasco! He probably just thinks we only care about him because we fucked!_ } 

 

[ _I thought you were the one in that was just arguing that we should be with Peter!_ ] 

 

Weasel started cleaning the glass again, though the cloth was so filthy, it was probably only making the glass dirtier. 

 

Weasel continued his train of thought out loud, half talking to Wade, half voicing his questions. 

 

“How did you even spend his heat with him in the first place? Was it great? Spiderman is probably fantastic in the sheets, considering he’s super flexib-” 

 

Wade raised his head off the counter and gave Weasel a look. 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

He shrugged, not looking the least bit apologetic. 

 

“What? You used to go on and on about how great his ass is - I’m just wondering if it was as good as you hoped-” he said teasingly. 

 

“Ok, first of all, _yes_ he does have the greatest ass in the world - and is super flexible. Second of all, don’t talk about him like that, Spidey wasn’t just a good fuck.” 

 

Dopinder popped his head into the conversation, having just finished mopping the floor. 

 

“Wow- this Spiderman sounds like a very special person- like Gita~” he added, perching his head on top of the mop as he dreamily looked away. 

 

Wade groaned. 

 

“Spidey may have the the body of an angel but - He is _not_ \- I mean - we’re not - it’s, it…” he trailed off, for once lost for words. 

 

Weasel and Dopinder glanced at each other. 

 

“Damn, he must be _really_ special” said Dopinder again, judging by Wade’s flustered reaction. 

 

Wade suppressed the urge to shut Dopinder up, not enjoying how vulnerable and miserable he was at that moment. He shifted on the bar stool, body sore in all the wrong places from sitting in the same position for too long. 

 

The urge to ‘un alive’ someone began to return to him. It had been a while since he’d last been on patrol, and it was a good excuse to exit the increasingly more uncomfortable conversation. 

 

{ _Maybe Spidey will be out._ }

 

He felt his fingers twitch, and he straightened abruptly. 

 

“Oh- are you gonna go talk to your lover boy~” began Weasel, clearly enjoying getting a reaction from Wade. 

 

“ _Nope!_ Just gotta go do my job!” Interrupted Wade, as he hopped off the barstool and unsheathed Bea and Arthur. 

 

He stormed out onto the street, relishing the feeling of the ground underneath his crocs and the sound of the bustling nightlife. 

 

_Let’s go kick some bad guy butt._

 

 

 

PETER: 

 

“— yeah I kind of guessed.” Shrugged MJ. 

 

Ned and Peter sat on the other side of the cafeteria table, completely baffled by MJ’s nonchalant response. 

 

“ _What?_ \- but - how did you- how did you know?” Peter sputtered. He could feel his face burning up as embarrassment flooded his system. 

 

MJ was always perceptive, she even guessed that he was Spiderman before he even told her. But he was _sure_ that he had kept being an omega a secret from everyone. 

 

MJ shrugged again and picked slightly at her food. 

 

“I dunno, you always act weird when we talk about stuff like that and you’ve just never been good at keeping secrets.” 

 

Peter still gawked at her, half in awe at how she was so calm, half mortified as he wondered how long she knew. 

 

“Anyway, how did you get through your heat then?” She continued, mouth half full of chips. 

 

Ned started laughing, “You would never guess who-”

 

“ _Dude!_ ” Peter hissed, face definitely completely red. MJ quirked an eyebrow at Ned, urging him to continue. Peter stifled an embarrassed groan, “Fine- it was- I spent my heat with Deadpool.”

 

There was a beat of silence as MJ absorbed the information.

 

“Oh _shit!_ Really? I would never have guessed that! Does that mean you’re going to spend your heats with him in the future?” Asked MJ, having swallowed her food and was now giving Peter her full attention. 

 

He shifted uncomfortably on the bench, the urge to pull his hoodie over his head grew and he stared determinedly down at his lunch. 

 

“I… no. I don’t think so… I haven’t really - thought about that yet.” He mumbled. He felt like there was a stone forming in his stomach, his shoulders were tensing up, and his throat felt incredibly dry. 

 

It was true, he hadn’t begun to think about his future heats. He was due to have one in around a months time, and didn’t even stop to consider what he was going to do. 

 

There was a pause. He caught MJ and Ned glance at each other quickly and then MJ cleared her throat. 

 

“Oh, well - you have loads of time anyway. We can help you figure something out.” She said. Ned nodded, but it was clear both of them knew something was wrong. 

 

Thankfully, the bell rung, saving him from further embarrassment. He swung his legs over the cafeteria bench and quickly slung his bag over his shoulder. 

 

“Y- yeah… I’ll catch up with you guys later, yeah?” 

 

MJ waved and Ned nodded enthusiastically as they headed in different directions. 

 

 

After three more gruelling hours of physics and chemistry, Peter was finally able to leave school. Usually, school was boring and just something he had to put up with so that he could later work on his ‘internship’, on his first day back however, every moment felt like he was navigating a minefield. Although he double checked and triple checked that his scent blockers were applied, Peter couldn’t help but feel jumpy and paranoid at everyone around him. 

 

Thankfully, no-one caught on (except for Ned and MJ of course), despite Flash’s nosy comments on his absence the past week. 

 

“Didn’t think you were one to slack off, Penis Parker. Watch out, I might take your spot-” He taunted, leaning back in his chair as they went through decathlon practice. 

 

Peter opened his mouth for a weak retort, but Mr Harringtion cut in from over his book. 

 

“Flash - stop leaning back on the chairs, you’re going to break the back.” He said in a bored tone, obviously having told Flash off previously before. 

 

Sure enough, there was a sudden audible crack and Flash sheepishly straightened up from the chair. 

 

MJ let out a snort as he tried and failed to maintain his nonchalant demeanour. Peter felt his lips quirk up into a small smile.

 

By the time decathlon practice was over and they went through the busy New York subway commute home, the sun had already set. Ned, MJ and Peter all felt too exhausted from their senior workload on top of decathlon practice to hang out, so they separated once they got to their stops. 

 

He was barely able to finish his studying before midnight, and even though he was ready to pass out, Peter just couldn’t seem to fall asleep. 

 

He lay on his back, staring at the bottom of his bunk bed. After coming back from the compound, Peter had researched even more about post heat symptoms and just general living while being an omega, apparently, he was to expect random moments of increased sensitivity to his surroundings (which Peter dreaded the most, considering his senses were already dialled to 11) and similar heat symptoms right after his heat ended. When he researched how to get rid of said symptoms, to his dismay, the best way was by finding a partner and getting scent marked regularly. 

 

His neck and wrists prickled uncomfortably as if to remind him of that unfortunate fact. 

 

_Man, I have a test tomorrow._

 

Peter sat up roughly. The faint sound of sirens suddenly called his attention, and he jumped eagerly on the chance to put his mind on something else. 

 

Yanking on his suit with practiced ease and sliding up his window, Peter shot out into the night. 

 

 

Only after an hour or so of stopping muggings and other small crimes, Karen chimed into his suit. 

 

{ _Hi Peter! How are you?_ } 

 

“Oh, hi Karen! I’m- pretty good.” Replied Peter breathlessly as he swung from rooftop to rooftop. 

 

{ _How was your first day back at school?_ } 

 

“Uh- it was ok. I mean, it was pretty weird with me being an omega and everything… I told Ned and MJ. They reacted - actually a lot better than I thought they would.” Said Peter, happily venting everything to Karen as he often did. 

 

{ _How did you think they were going to react?_ } 

 

“Well- I dunno, I guess I thought they would start babying me or look at me differently…” he said, thinking back to the different reactions from the other Avengers. 

 

{ _Is that how you feel everyone else has responded?_ } 

 

Peter stopped and perched on top of a water tower. 

 

“… actually, not really, Wade- I mean, _some_ people have reacted like that. But I guess it’s just because of my biology that makes them behave that way…” 

 

{ _Maybe they are just worried about you, but because of your own stress about your presentation, you feel that that’s why they are reacting like that?_ } 

 

He paused, his chest tightened as he thought about Deadpool. 

 

“I —”

 

There was a series of small high pitched beeps in his ear.

 

{ _There is a distress signal 1km from you, would you like the location?_ } 

 

“Y- yes please.” Replied Peter, catching himself from his brief emotional moment as he yanked himself off the water tower. “What is it?” 

 

{ _It appears to be an attempted bank robbery. The 911 call was by the residents across the street._ } 

 

“Oof. Hope I don’t mess up like that bank robbery a few years ago.” Peter muttered, remembering the disastrous encounter with robbers that resulted in his favourite bodega getting destroyed. 

 

Peter swung around the corner of a building. 

 

“How many meters, Karen?” 

 

{ _600 meters_ } 

 

Peter shot a web towards a fire escape and slung himself through it. Wind whistled past his head as he sped up to catch the robbers. After a few seconds of slinging threw buildings and narrowly missing trees, he could hear the faint sound of an alarm going off. 

 

But once the bank came into view, that wasn’t all that he could see. Suddenly, a robber got thrown through the glass and onto the street. 

 

“What the —?” 

 

{ _It appears that someone else has also responded to the distress signal_ } 

 

He sped up and landed on a light pole just outside the building, scanning for heat signatures inside. 

 

“Who-”

 

“-looks like you fuckers never learnt that stealing is a big no no” 

 

There was another crash as the second robber was hurled onto the street. The strikingly familiar voice and bright spandex of the infamous merc came into view. Deadpool stepped through the shattered glass and twirled the katanas in his hands, before Peter suddenly got a hold of himself. 

 

“Deadpool!” Yelled Peter as he jumped over to where the two robbers lay cowering. They made a move as if they were about to flee, but were too slow for Peter’s webs as he shot them precisely to the ground. 

 

“Wha- Spidey!” 

 

Peter looked disapprovingly between the criminals and Wade’s katanas. He glanced down and there was an unmistakable grin underneath his mask. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry I wasn’t _actually_ gonna do anything, I was- you know, just going to…” 

 

“Kill them?” Peter supplied, knowing full well what Wade’s usual MO was. 

 

“I prefer the term, ‘un alive’, but sure.” 

 

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes, never fully comfortable with Wade’s nonchalant approach to killing, even if that was to people who committed crimes. 

 

Peter walked over to the entrance of the bank, relieved to see that there were no bodies, though there still seemed to be some traumatised civilians with possible injuries. 

 

“Karen, are paramedics on their way?” He asked. 

 

{ _Authorities are almost here._ } 

 

And with perfect timing, sirens could be heard nearing the scene. 

 

“Well, as much as I love our boys in blue- they don’t like me very much- see ya!” Said Wade quickly as he backed away. 

 

Peter felt his stomach drop like he had swallowed ice water. He almost reached out to him, but stopped himself. 

 

“H-hold on!” 

 

But Wade had already gone. 

 

_Shit._

 

Before he could pursue him, the police were hounding him with questions about the scene and he was caught for a few minutes until they finally let him leave. 

 

He sped past countless alleyways and roads, searching for a flash of red or the shout of a bad joke for what felt like too long. Then, right before Peter was about to give up and go back home, he finally caught up to him. Peter swung down and landed quietly in the alley. 

 

“Wade!” 

 

“Oh- Petey!” Wade turned to face Peter and suddenly he realised he had no idea what he wanted to say to him. 

 

“I- can we talk?” He said, attempting to maintain a level tone. 

 

“Yeah, what’s up Petey pie?” 

 

Peter tried not to let his heart jump at Wade’s nickname for him. (Having heard it many many times during his heat). 

 

“I wanted to talk about- the other day…” 

 

Wade froze and then nodded silently. 

 

Without trying to think too much about it, Peter launched into his train of thought. 

 

“I just- I didn’t explain myself well after the mission. I’m still not really used to being an omega, and I was just a bit frustrated by not doing well in the mission, and I was scared that Mr Stark was going to start seeing me differently, and then the whole thing with Mindblast- ”

 

He could feel himself start to ramble and took a deep breath. 

 

“I guess I was- _am_ still not used to how I’m different now, and that people are going to treat me differently… So, I’m sorry I got mad at you- ” 

 

Peter trailed off, hoping that Wade wasn’t just going to leave them in an awkward silence. But he immediately responded once it was clear Peter was done. 

 

“N-no, you shouldn’t feel bad about the mission! I was being really shitty, and I overreacted- you’re perfectly capable - _more_ than capable to handle yourself. I’m sorry if it seemed like I was being weird and protective because you presented, I - I just… I _care about you_ and I was pissed at Stark, and… yeah.” 

 

Peter was completely dumbfounded by Wade’s words. 

 

_I thought he was just acting like that because I’m an omega?_

 

He edged a bit closer without realising so that they were less than a meter from each other. 

 

“Oh- I thought that it was just because of my heat?” He mumbled, half to himself. 

 

Deadpool’s eyes widened. 

 

“no, no- no! Of course not! Is that what you thought?” He asked. 

 

Peter blinked and felt colour rushing to his cheeks. His question seemed so stupid suddenly. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he struggled to not run away with embarrassment. 

 

“Well… yeah- I dunno… I guess I thought that you were only acting a certain way because you’re an alpha and you spent my heat with me…” 

 

His throat tightened as he realised how stupid he sounded. 

 

The moment of silence felt deafening and Peter took a step back away from Wade. 

 

“S-sorry… this was stupid, I’m—”

 

Wade grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Wait- Peter, of course I don’t think that.” He said, lightness returning to his voice. “I’ll always help you if you need it, you don’t have to apologise. I was being a jerk, I shouldn’t have acted like that.” 

 

He shrugged slightly, looking less tense and worried than a few moments ago. Peter felt the tension in his shoulders release and he almost sighed out loud. 

 

“Ahah, sorry” Peter laughed as he exhaled, “I never really know how this stuff works” 

 

Wade let out a low chuckle and then patted Peter roughly on the shoulder. 

 

“Don’t worry, me too.” 

 

“Wait, why are you in this neighbourhood? you never usually come here.” 

 

“Uhh… there’s a good sandwich shop here, and plus - any excuse to see my favourite arachnid themed superhero!” 

 

Peter tried not to scoff at Wade’s compliment, but despite his attempts to rebuff his comment, he felt himself inwardly beam at how they were getting back to their usual banter. 

 

“Uh huh, sure.” He replied. 

 

{ _Reported breaking and entering at Glassboro Avenue, sending directions now._ } 

 

“Oh thanks, Karen.” Said Peter to the side, he looked back at Wade who had conjured up a burrito from god knows where and was busying himself with eating it. “… Wade? I gotta go check out this B&E … y-you want to join me?” 

 

Wade swallowed thickly and then pulled his mask back down. 

 

“Sure thing, Petey!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated :D - sexier chapters coming soon ~


	11. Chapter 11

WADE: 

To say that he wasn’t completely flustered and nervous when he was patrolling with Petey, was an understatement. His jokes and inappropriate comments felt forced and a bit too tame for his usual self, and no matter how much he tried to focus on the tasks at hand, he couldn’t help but stare at Peter as they got to work. 

 

_Jesus! Get it together!_

 

Wade grumbled to himself as they jumped between rooftops, Peter kindly refraining from swinging away so that he could keep up with him. But thankfully, after a few hours of kicking ass, Wade felt them get back to their easy dynamic. 

 

It was nearly two in the morning before Wade realised how long they had been out. He peered down at his adventure time watch.

 

“Oh dang, time flies!” 

 

Peter snapped his head back to look at Wade.

 

“What? What time is it?” He asked. 

 

“Nearly two, baby boy. Wayy past your bedtime- ”

 

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. He gestured towards the streets. 

 

“I don’t _have_ to go yet, there’s still crime going on.” He retorted, stubbornness seeping into his tone, making Wade feel as if Spidey just didn’t want to go home. 

 

He crossed his arms and gave him a pointed look. Peter fell uncharacteristically silent and glanced away from him. 

 

Wade stepped closer to the edge of the building where Peter was standing. 

 

“Weren’t you complaining about how much work you have?” Wade teased, knowing Peter was embarrassed at his stress over his senior workload. Usually, Peter would joke back, comment on Wade’s tendency to lie around at home and jerk off, but Peter just snorted lightly. 

 

“Hey, Petey- you feeling ok? Kinda quiet.” Asked Wade softly, trying not to let too much concern seep into his voice. 

 

He glanced sideways at Wade, the eyepieces of his mask narrowed slightly. 

 

“Sorry, it’s… nothing.” 

 

Wade could smell the anxiety coming off of Peter underneath his scent blockers. The urge to wrap his arms around him grew until he felt his chest tighten, but he carefully restrained his arms and kept them by his sides. 

 

“Petey, you can talk to me.” 

 

He faltered, seemingly struggling with some internal dialogue until he finally gave in. Peter exhaled heavily and turned to face Wade. 

 

“… I dunno, I guess - It’s just been hard, you know? It’s only been one day, and - and everything is already different. I thought that I would be able to get back to normal quickly, but everything is so- so _overwhelming_ … With all the new scents and other people’s designations and all these _urges_ … ” he murmured quietly, embarrassment crept into his voice. 

 

{ _That’s kinda hot…_ } 

 

[ _Oi! Stop being so inappropriate_ ] 

 

Wade ignored Yellow and Whitey and placed what he hoped was a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Don’t expect to bounce back so quickly. It makes sense that everything is a bit much, your body is just getting used to being normal after getting off suppressants.” 

 

Peter huffed, his shoulders rising and falling dejectedly. 

 

“Yeah, I know… It’s just a bit hard doing this alone.” 

 

His reply seemed more like an admission of defeat than anything else. It made his heart clench. Wade knew that tone of voice all too well, having used the same one to cover up his emotions after Vanessa had passed. He gave Peter’s shoulder a tiny squeeze and then let his hand drop. 

 

“… you know, you can always ask me if you need anything.” Wade said with a wink, but quickly added, “ _If_ -if you want.”

 

Peter looked taken aback, his eyes widening almost comically and Wade almost expected the blush that he knew was forming to show through his mask. Wade nearly laughed and he opened his mouth to continue teasing Peter, but to his surprise, he was interrupted by Peter’s prompt reply. 

 

“R-really?” 

 

Then it was Wade’s turn to be shocked. His eyebrows shot up and he felt himself begin to scramble to find words. As Wade took a moment to respond, Peter revealed his fabulous blush and perfectly mussed hair as he peeled off his mask. 

 

{ _Oh SHIT! Petey’s getting spicey!_ } 

 

“Oh! I mean- yeah! If- if you want help with stuff like that…” Wade stammered for a brief moment before catching himself and retaining his confidence again. “I’d say I’m pretty good at that sorta thing~” he teased. 

 

Peter stared at him for a second before bursting out in laughter. He caught his breath and cheerily looked back up at him.

 

“Oh yeah?” He said challengingly. His head tilted up to meet his gaze. 

 

“Uh huh, I’m pretty sure I remember a _certain_ arachnid themed hero giving pretty positive reviews.” Wade said in a low voice. 

 

To Wade’s pleasant surprise, Peter didn’t back down from Wade’s advances. Instead, he stepped closer to him until they were only inches from each other. 

 

“It was pretty great…” he breathed back. 

 

He was so close, he could see the light brown specks in his hazel eyes. 

 

{ _Dude, go for it!_ } 

 

_I don’t want him to think I’m just using him._

 

He took in a deep steadying breath, faltering as he stared down at who he considered to be the most perfect human being that existed. 

 

Peter looked up at Wade with an expression of both expectancy and embarrassment. His eyes were wide as he gazed up at Wade through his lashes, but his brows were furrowed slightly. Peter kept opening and closing his mouth, but seemed unable to say what he clearly wanted to. 

 

“Tell me what you need, Petey.” He said gently. His pulse jumped under his skin, the sudden urge to cut through the thick tension with a poorly timed joke was barely suppressed with a quiet cough. 

 

“Um… well, I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to help me…” he muttered. But had scooted closer despite his downcast eyes. 

 

“No- of course not! How can I help?” Said Wade immediately. He inwardly hoped that his voice showed how genuine he felt about Peter. 

Peter dropped his eyes down again as he blushed furiously all the way up to his ears. 

 

“Ahem… uh- well I’ve been more sensitive than usual to my surroundings, especially scents, and I read an article that said that getting… um scent marked would help with the post heat symptoms. So… I was wondering, since we already… _you know_ … if you could scent mark me?” 

 

He cleared his throat and shifted side to side on the spot, as if he was preparing to bolt if Wade declined. 

 

{ _HELL YEAH_ } 

 

Wade stiffened, already getting excited at the idea to scent mark the most _amazing_ omega in front of him. 

 

“y-yeah- yup. Sure thing. When do you want to-?” Said Wade with a very carefully even voice. He could see Peter visibly sag with relief. 

 

Peter then stepped closer to him until their chests were almost flush against each other. He tilted his neck almost imperceptibly. 

 

“I-is now a good time?” He asked timidly. 

 

Wade nearly lunged forward and grabbed Peter. 

 

_Oh fuck, he is too good for this world._

 

He nodded and lifted his mask up. With soft hands Wade pressed one to the back of Peter’s neck, supporting him there so that he could gain access to the scent glands close to his jaw. 

 

Peter felt perfect and familiar beneath his fingers, the grooves of his neck molding with his hands like a puzzle. 

 

Wade inhaled his scent. The fresh smell beginning to overpower the artificial scent blockers the more Peter became aroused. He pressed his lips to the bottom of his jaw, slowly spreading his own scent over Peter’s scent gland. 

 

Peter made a soft sound in his throat. 

 

He could feel his hands come up to grip Wade strongly by the shoulders. 

 

Wade shifted to look at Peter. His eyes had fluttered shut, his cheeks tinted red and his lips were parted slightly. 

 

Apparently, Wade had taken too long appreciating Peter’s beauty because Peter made another quiet noise, just a bit more urgent than before. 

 

“Wade?” 

 

“Sorry- Petey!” He said sheepishly before restarting his ministrations to Peter’s neck. 

 

Wade gently kissed at his scent gland, burrowing his hand deep into Peter’s already messy hair. It wasn’t long until Peter was breathing heavily into Wade’s shoulder. 

 

He began quickening the pace of his marking, instinct urging him onwards, screaming at Wade to claim Peter. Neither of them were even in heat or rut, but the desperation and need that he felt building inside felt unlike anything he’d ever felt before. It wasn’t like the type of need that pooled in his groin, but something that built in his chest. 

 

[ _Damn that’s cheesy as hell_ ] 

 

_Oh shut up._

 

He cupped Peter’s head in his hands, feeling how he was so pliant and continued marking him. Then, with a pained sigh, he pulled away. 

 

“Was- was that ok?” 

 

Peter opened his eyes, staring at him through heavy lids and breathed heavily. He could see the rise and fall of his chest as he caught his breath. 

 

When he didn’t answer, Wade felt himself begin to panic, worried that he hadn’t done a good enough job.

 

_Did I go too far?_

 

“Pete-”

 

But his thought was quickly muffled when Peter stepped forward and pulled him down into a kiss. 

 

He stiffened on contact, but then he placed his hands on Peter’s face, tilting him up so that he could deepen it. Peter’s lips were hesitant at first, tentatively exploring Wade’s until he gained more confidence. His lips parted and suddenly, he heard Peter groaning into the kiss. 

 

Wade slid his hand to Peter’s waist pulling him close so that their chests were flush against each other. Peter’s entire body was flat along his own, his hips had found his thigh and were persistently pressing against him. 

 

He could feel himself beginning to harden, especially since he knew that the thing pressing against his leg _definitely_ wasn’t a banana in Peter’s pocket. 

 

Peter was making quiet keening noises, muffled as Wade explored his mouth. 

 

Faintly, he realised that there was a low growl beginning to form in his chest as Peter ground against him. He could tell that his Alpha possessiveness was starting to force its way into his head. 

 

_Fuck._

 

Using every ounce of strength he had, he pulled away from Peter. By this point, both of them were panting heavily. 

 

Peter blinked, looking dazed and completely wrecked. His lips were red and glossy, his neck was littered with hickeys. Just looking at Peter made Wade feel as if he were about to cum in his pants. 

 

“S-shit- _sorry,_ sorry I shouldn’t have—” he sputtered. He looked as if he were about to combust, he was running his hands through his hair like he usually did when he was nervous. 

 

Peter continued to stammer apologies, barely letting Wade get a word in. 

 

“Woah, woah it’s ok, you’re fine.” Soothed Wade. 

 

He swallowed and looked up at Wade with wide eyes. He could still smell Peter’s arousal in the wind, making him sure that Peter could smell his too. Though despite the anxiety tinging the heady, sweet scent of Peter’s arousal, he nodded. 

 

“T-thank you… I know that’s a weird thing to ask you to do” 

 

{ _Pretty hot too_ } 

 

“N-No worries, baby boy, I’ve got you covered if you need me.” Said Wade, recovering from his own lust for the omega in front of him. “I - I think that might last for a few days, the symptoms probably will ease a bit.” 

 

He inwardly hoped that Peter didn’t notice his hopeless hard on, because it was getting more and more difficult to feel dignified while standing with a boner and the teases from the boxes wasn’t helping anything either. 

 

Peter nodded wordlessly, as if worried that if he spoke he would stark spouting apologies again. (He seemed too invested in his own embarrassment to notice Wade’s) 

 

“C-can I, contact you? If I need you again?” 

 

Wade smiled warmly back at Peter. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

 

PETER: 

 

He was still blushing furiously and desperately horny on his way back home. The wind that whistled past him and his tired muscles pulling him forward were barely a distraction to the thick scent of Wade that encompassed his suit. 

 

“oh my god, you nearly just fucking came in your suit in front of Wade.” He hissed at himself. 

 

It took almost every ounce of strength he had not to just find the nearest hole and bury himself in it. But thankfully, underneath all of his embarrassment and mortification, he did notice that his hyper sensitivity to his surroundings was beginning to ease. 

 

He didn’t feel like his skin was prickling, not every smell was overwhelmingly distracting and at least he didn’t feel like he wanted to crawl out off his skin. It felt like Wade had swathed him in the softest blanket in the world. The only side effect was that he was still painfully hard and thinking about Wade, but he had a feeling that that wasn’t at all to do with his hormones and just more so himself. 

 

Once he flung himself into his room, he tore off his suit and desperately tried to sleep so that he wouldn’t be a mindless zombie at school the next day. 

 

But he found that his plans of sleep weren’t going to go well any time soon. 

 

Peter wrapped the duvet tighter around his shoulders, trapping Wade’s smell around him. It comforted him to a small degree, but mostly only got him to think more about his alpha. 

 

_My alpha?_

 

He groaned into his pillow. It felt like he was doing that a lot more recently. 

 

Almost subconsciously, he noticed how he had started pressing himself into his bunched up bedsheets. Peter winced at how horny he was, but that didn’t stop his body from seeking friction in between his legs. 

 

He let out a long, shaky exhale and slipped his hand under his sheet to press it against his growing erection. 

 

Peter almost let out a whine before he stifled it in embarrassment. 

 

He slowly increased his grinding into his palm, his breath hitched in his throat. He could still smell Wade clinging to him. Heat began pooling in his lower abdomen, need coiling up inside him like when he was in heat. But this time, his head was entirely clear, allowing him to explore the most embarrassing scenarios that he would never say out loud. 

 

Peter imagined Wade’s lips on his neck, recalling how it felt for Wade’s scent to mix with his own. 

 

He moaned breathily, not wanting to think about what would happen if May heard him. Chasing his pending completion, he slipped his other hand between his cheeks. He let out a low gasp as he realised he’d produced slick. 

 

“Fuuck.” He whispered, arching slightly off his bed as he pressed one finger into himself. Quickly enough, he was able to fit a finger inside himself. 

 

He could feel how slick and hot he was, his mind slipping to the feeling of Wade’s dick and his knot filling him up. Peter stifled another whimper by biting painfully down on his lip. 

 

It was a shock to him at how close he came to cumming just by thinking about Wade’s knot. He used his other hand to slowly stroke up and down his length. Precum dripped steadily onto his stomach, pooling on his muscles. 

 

_What if Wade saw me like this? Jeez, I’m such a mess_. 

 

But despite his negative thinking, he couldn’t but feel more hot and desperate at the thought of Wade seeing him cum. He hooked his fingers messily, trying to find the bundle of nerves that Wade was always so good at finding. 

 

“ _Aah!_ ” 

 

Peter arched off the bed, toes curling once he found the spot he was looking for. Immediately, he shot thick ribbons of cum onto his stomach, crying out. Finally, he came down from his high, grimacing as he peered down at his chest and stomach at the mess he made.

 

_I’m so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of a shorter chapter! hope it was ok, brain has been really shitty lately!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so soo sorry at the delay in updates! I was dealing with some health issues, but I'm all ok now! Hope this chapter isn't too messy, please comment if I've made any mistakes! <3

PETER: 

 

The next few days after Wade scent marked him, Peter found that his senses and perception were much better than before. He didn’t feel as agitated around strong scents and he felt more like his usual self before his first heat. The only downside, was that even with his scent blockers, the people close to him could tell that he had been scent marked. 

 

Which meant that he had to deal with a whole lot of awkward questions. 

 

When Peter rushed to school the next morning, he went through his usual routine of stuffing his face and crudely stuffing his work into his bag. Except when May usually yelled a quick ‘goodbye’, instead he was met with her very questioning look and stern expression. 

 

“Peter, you have anything you want to tell me?” 

 

He looked up with her, feeling his heart jump. He had made sure that morning that any marks were hidden or healed already, but like usual, she was always too observant. 

 

_Shit, I didn’t think she would be able to tell. Just feign innocence, she won’t know._

 

“Hmm?” He hummed as he pretended to zip up his bag. 

 

His acting was horrible as usual, and May could clearly see right through him. 

 

“You… smell different.” She said eyeing him knowingly. 

 

“O-oh! Uhh, maybe it’s my new scent blockers?” He supplied weakly. She remained standing in front of him, clearly unconvinced. 

 

“ _Really?_ ” 

 

The tone in her voice indicated that she wouldn’t move until Peter told her the truth. He felt his stomach clench uncomfortably, his cheeks becoming a faint pink as he caved. 

 

“Ok-ok, fine. I asked… a friend to scent mark me.” He ground out. He felt as embarrassed as when May had walked in on him looking at some very questionable images online. 

 

Her eyebrows shot up from behind her glasses. 

 

“Oh!” May said with clear surprise. She looked conflicted, running her hands distractedly through her hair. 

 

_Huh, that’s probably where I get my habit from._

 

Before May could jump to any conclusions, Peter clarified. 

 

“But _just_ that! Um, you know, to help with symptoms… and stuff.” 

 

She made a not so discrete sigh of relief, but recovered just as quickly. 

 

“Oh, ok. Just make sure you’re safe, ok? you’re 18 now and I _know_ you can make your own choices— ” 

 

He practically lit up in mortification. 

 

“ _May!_ ” 

 

She laughed heartily and took his face with both hands to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“ _Ok_ , ok. I’ve kept you too long already, don’t want you late again!” 

 

 

When he got to school, he braced himself for the same reaction from Ned and MJ. He had skirted around the subject all day, purposefully changing subject until afterschool. Inevitably, they asked about the change in his scent when they were relaxing in the park. But surprisingly, both seemed as if they had already discussed the exact situation. MJ grinned at Ned and then he resignedly handed her a crumpled up five dollar bill. 

 

“… What?” Blurted out Peter. It felt like he had whiplash after the whirlwind of emotions he’d endured all day. 

 

Ned gave him a sheepish smile. “MJ bet that you would get back together with Deadpool after your heat.”

 

Peter nearly spat out his water. “I’m not- we’re not together! We’re like- like, coworkers. We just work well together.” 

 

Ned and MJ smirked and shot each other a look. 

 

“Guys! _Seriously_ , I don’t like him that way.” Though it felt as if he was convincing himself more than anyone else. 

 

MJ laughed and slouched closer to him from across the table. “Yeah right, you’ve been smiling to yourself all day.” 

 

“Pfft. Have not.” Peter rolled his eyes and ducked his head. Maybe they wouldn’t notice the blush forming on his face. 

 

“Are you kidding? I haven’t seen you this giddy since you asked Liz to homecoming.” Ned shot back. 

 

MJ snorted and nodded in agreement. Peter looked up at them both and then groaned into his arms on the table. She patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. 

 

“Is it that obvious?” He said, muffled into his arm. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not that bad. Your scent blockers hide most of it” reassured MJ. 

 

He peered at his friends from over his forearms. The knot in his stomach eased only a tiny bit, but it helped it nonetheless. After a few more minutes of teasing and questioning, followed by more of Peter’s denial and embarrassment, they finally moved onto more pressing matters. 

 

Namely, what series they were going to binge watch while they procrastinated for their exam revision. 

 

Once Ned and MJ had gotten most of their teasing out of their system (which took about another two days), Peter felt like he was beginning to get the hang of being an Omega. He still hadn’t really considered his plans in the long term, but he pushed that to the back of his mind for the time being. 

 

Peter scratched at his nose with the back of his pen as he hunched over his chemistry notes. He was well into his fifth hour of his all nighter, and he was starting to feel the familiar prickling on the back of his neck that indicated danger. It was only a small sensation, almost small enough that Peter wouldn’t have felt it if he wasn’t completely bored out of his mind. 

 

He finally gave into his instincts and pushed himself away from his desk. Peter snapped his web shooters onto his wrist and slid open the window with one hand as he yanked on his suit with the other. 

 

The cold air felt like jumping into a pool, enveloping him and making adrenaline rush through his blood. 

 

But even as he scoured the streets in search for the source of the triggering of his spidey sense, nothing seemed out of place. Peter swung distractedly through the familiar buildings of his home, the uneasy prickling not letting up. 

 

“Karen? Any distress calls near me? Or anything?” 

 

{ _Hi Peter. Nothing within a ten kilometre radius_.} 

 

She cheerily replied, her soothing voice drifting out welcomingly. 

 

“Oh. That’s weird, are you sure there’s nothing nearby?” He yanked himself forward through the surrounding buildings, beginning to feel an odd sense of dread at her words. 

 

{ _Nothing that I can detect._ } 

 

Peter frowned, about to open his mouth to ask another question when his spidey sense shot up his spine like an electric current. He twisted and pulled himself to the side in an abrupt motion, narrowly missing the projectile that flew through the air where he previously was. Peter swung to the side of the nearest building, heart beating at an alarming rate. 

 

“What the—” 

 

Another projectile came in his direction, making him hastily flatten himself against the wall of the building. Peter narrowed his eyes, searching for whoever was shooting at him. Karen aided him by placing a marker where the shooter was. 

 

“Thanks Karen.” He grunted, as his body strained to avoid whatever was being aimed at him. He was just about to ask her to identify what the projectile was, before it painfully grazed his shoulder. Immediately, pain shot through his right arm, making it go limp and causing him to awkwardly fall across the roof of a building. 

 

“Shit! What the fuck?” Peter gasped, he looked down at his arm. Whatever they had shot at him had torn his suit, leaving a nasty gash across his deltoid. He strained his shoulder, trying desperately in vain to lift his right arm to no effect. The most he could do was twitch his fingers weakly. 

 

{ _The projectile was seemingly coated in a quick release agent that attacks the motor neurons wherever hit. Your fast metabolism should allow you to move your arm soon._ } 

 

Peter gritted his teeth and stood up, his arm was beginning to throb faintly. He could start to feel more control return to his arm. There were a million more questions that were still on his mind, but he had to address them after he dealt with the current issue. 

 

His eyes flitted back to the rooftop only a few buildings away from him. He could see the dark outline of someone running across it. Feeling renewed purpose and eagerness to answer his questions he sprinted across the gaps between the buildings. 

 

“Hey! Get back here!” 

 

He shot a web at the back of the assailant, only just able to restrain his body against the edge of the building. The figure struggled fitfully against his webbing, but all the while seemed unable to break free. Peter felt a bit more satisfied and walked slowly towards the figure. The lower half of their face was covered by a mask and they wore head to toe tactical gear. Definitely not just some street thug trying to start a fight. Peter felt his arm beginning to get movement again and he stretched it experimentally. He eyed the dart gun that the figure had discarded on the floor. 

 

“Hey man, you know playing with guns is dangerous, you could accidentally shoot someone with it or something!” He joked, though he felt much less easygoing than he usually did. 

 

The man still struggled against his restraints the closer Peter stepped towards him, giving him the appearance of a cornered animal. Peter took in his appearance and kicked the gun away from his struggling legs. 

 

“Who do you work for? Where did you get this?” He demanded, tone becoming serious. 

 

The man stopped struggling and stared at Peter, remaining silent. He narrowed his eyes and peered closer at the man. There was an unmistakable red logo peaking just above the webbing on his chest. 

 

Peter’s chest lurched and he knew why the uneasy prickling he felt hadn’t eased after the man was captured. 

 

He whipped his head around, feeling a jolt run up his spine just in time. Something that looked like chain with metal on both ends flew by him, hurling across the ground and crackling with electricity. There were four other armed men approaching him, weapons already drawn. 

 

{ _Sorry Peter! I couldn’t detect them for some reason! They are all armed with the unknown substance, I would not engage._ } 

 

“No can do, Karen. Gotta fight the baddies.” He muttered lowly. Peter glanced behind him, the other man had cut himself free and now circled him. 

 

{ _If this is a coordinated trap from Hydra, I would advise disengaging until we know the reason of their attack_ } 

 

He knew Karen was right, the best thing to do would be to notify Mr Stark. The strange substance they had attacked him with, coupled with the number of Hydra agents was enough for anyone else to flee. 

 

But not Peter. 

 

He squared his shoulders, easing into his usual fighting position. The air seemed to still for a moment, both sides waiting for the other to make a move. Peter sucked in a small breath and in almost less than a blink of an eye, he disarmed the man directly in front of him. Using his web, he flung the weapon backwards and knocked out the man behind him. 

 

In just the same amount of time, the men quickly recovered. Lashing back with almost equal intensity. Peter was only able to fully restrain two Hydra soldiers, but only after his left arm had been struck by one of the darts and become immobile.

 

Peter unsteadily braced himself for them to attack again. His arm dangled uselessly by his side and blood from his earlier wound dripped slightly onto the concrete. 

 

_Just hold out a bit longer._

 

Suddenly, one of the soldiers pressed a hand to his ear, seemingly receiving new orders.

 

“What are you waiting for? A few more of your buddies to show up?” Peter taunted. His voice was light and playful, but he was beginning to worry that his question would come true. 

 

The soldiers began to retreat, cutting free the other men and then sprinting to the edge of the building. 

 

“Hey! I’m not done!” Yelled out Peter. He began running after them, but then was abruptly stopped when something hard and metal hit him right in the chest and electrocuted him. 

 

His entire body went rigid, shaking and trembling violently. 

 

{ _Peter? I’m contacting Mr Stark- can you hear me?_ } 

 

Peter felt like his entire body was alight with pain, vision going white as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. 

 

When he came to, he was lying on top of a medical examination table. He blinked slowly and then shot up into a sitting position. He was still in his suit, but there was a bandage on his right shoulder and his immobilised arm was in a sling. His body was still tense, his hands twitching slightly in the aftershocks of the electrocution. He wearily took in his surroundings. He definitely wasn’t in the Avengers compound, and he couldn’t be in the hospital. 

 

Peter swung his legs off the side of the bed. It was only an hour past from when he was attacked according to the clock on the wall. 

 

“Peter! Thank god!” 

 

May ran in from the corridor and immediately began placing her hands all over his face to check that he was ok. 

 

“Wha- May? I’m ok. _Really_ , I’m fine.” But his voice gave away his injury as his jaw still clenched painfully from the aftershocks and his words came out slightly muffled and forced. 

 

“Where are we? How did you—?” He began, but his questions were quickly answered as a surprisingly casually dressed Tony Stark walked in. 

 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack, kid? I thought I told you to lay low, and then I find out that you’re fighting HYDRA agents?” Said Tony with a very tired look on his face. He wore a grey zip up sweater and sweatpants, which was a bit of a shock to Peter after getting used to see him in either his iron man suit, an actual suit or workout clothes. 

 

“L-look, _they_ attacked _me_ , I was just doing my usual rounds… I wasn’t that hurt.” He said defensively. Peter straightened quickly on the bed, and winced as a sharp pain went through his ribcage. 

 

May and Tony gave him identical pointed looks. May looked about ready to burst with motherly protectiveness, while Tony let out his trademark scoff and eye roll. 

 

“You fractured two ribs, you were electrocuted and shot by some unknown chemical agent. That’s ‘not that hurt’ to you?” 

 

“I—” Peter swallowed. It seemed that he had been letting down Stark more and more recently. As much as Peter wanted to defend himself, he forced down his indignation. “… I’m sorry, I know I should have disengaged. It won’t happen again.” 

 

There was a pause, and then he sighed. 

 

“… It’s not your fault. I should have prepared for this.” He sighed again, sinking deep into thought for a brief moment. “ Well, I’ll let May fret over you in peace. Get some rest, and then we’ll discuss the implications further in the morning with the others.” 

 

 

After May’s back and forth between anger at his recklessness and then worry over his injuries, she left to let him rest. He only slept for a few hours until it was morning again and he groggily dragged himself out of bed thanks to FRIDAY’s alarm. Thankfully, his arm had regained movement again and most of his injuries were semi healed. 

 

Peter slipped his arm out of the sling and stretched it experimentally. Nothing hurt or seemed to have lasting effects, so he felt his heart ease a tiny bit. 

 

He called out timidly. 

 

“Mr Stark?” 

 

{ _Mr Stark is currently in his office._ } 

 

“Oh! Thank you. Uh - what is this place?” Said Peter. He stepped cautiously into the hallway. It was spacious and sleek looking, modern furniture littered the place, along with very expensive looking paintings on the wall. 

 

{ _This is one of Mr Stark’s residences in New York_ } 

 

Peter nodded silently, at this point he couldn’t really be surprised at the extent of Tony Stark’s wealth. He opened his mouth again to ask where his office was, but FRIDAY was as intuitive as ever. 

 

{ _His office is down the corridor, last door on the left_ } 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

He padded slowly down the hall. His footsteps were silent against the cool marble of the the floor. Like everything else Tony built, designed or used, the apartment was way too fancy for Peter. He could tell just by looking at some of the decorations that they probably cost more than his college funds. 

 

The one thing that stood out as he looked at his surroundings, was an old record player that stood on a side table. Peter stared at it, old records still in their sleeves lay scattered around it. 

 

_Definitely not Mr Stark’s…_

 

He stepped away from the table and walked closer to the sound of machinery and music at the end of the hall. 

 

“… Everything’s ok on your end?… yeah… Yeah I’ll get sleep soon… Ok… let me know if you need — haha, _sure_ ok… Bye.” 

 

Peter poked his head through the doorway. Tony was leaning over a counter, working furiously at the arm of one of his suits. A small smile played at his lips as he spoke, a playful look that Peter had only seen a few times before. 

 

“Mr Stark?” 

 

Peter cleared his throat and pretended he’d just walked in. 

 

“Oh Pete, great timing. Just finished up my work.” Said Tony. He looked as if he hadn’t slept at all since they previously spoke. But again, that was the usual look for him. 

 

Peter rubbed the back of his head. 

 

“Sorry, again. About yesterday.” 

 

Tony said nothing for a moment. 

 

“It’s ok, kid. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” 

 

Peter nodded, but didn’t feel like it. 

 

“So, May notified your school to say you’ll be missing a day. We’re going back to the compound to meet with the others. This recent attack, along with the data we got from our first mission has given us a little bit of an idea of what Viper may be planning.” 

 

He tossed Peter a clean set of clothes and his backpack. 

 

“May brought these for you.” 

 

“Oh, thanks!” He said, catching them. 

 

After he peeled of his torn and very gross suit, he changed into the clean clothes with a sigh. He opened his bag, finding his phone, heat regulators, scent blockers and school books. Peter pursed his lips as he looked down. He could already feel his scent glands prickling like before, his nose becoming more sensitive to the air around him. 

 

Shit, didn’t realise it’s almost been a week since I was scent marked. 

 

Peter zipped the bag close and left the room. He could deal with it later. 

 

 

Thanks to Tony’s resourcefulness, they headed back to the compound in no time by quinjet. Immediately when they landed, Dr Banner, Sam and Wade were waiting in the tarmac. Bruce jogged up once the quinjet landed. 

 

“Were you able to get a sample of the substance?” He asked, addressing Tony. 

 

“I was only able to get a blood sample.” 

 

_What?_

 

He snapped his head towards Tony, who in return shrugged nonchalantly. Bruce started walking back inside. 

 

“I think that will be enough.” 

 

The pair started talking in quick and urgent tones, walking quickly and discussing all sorts of things that even Peter was having trouble grasping. He listened intently for a few seconds, trying to retain the information, but was distracted by certain red merc that was trailing behind him. 

 

Peter turned and stopped. He realised with embarrassment that they hadn’t spoken at all since Wade scent marked him. He swallowed uncomfortably and forced his face into an easy smile. 

 

“How ya doing Petey? Said Wade. He gave him a casual look, but judging by his scent, he was feeling much more protective than he was letting on. 

 

“I’m- I’m ok… I was going to message you, I just got busy…” admitted Peter. 

 

Wade’s face lit up slightly and he ruffled Peter’s hair. 

 

“Aww you miss me, baby boy?” He said, smirking. 

 

Peter scoffed and pushed him off. Though he couldn’t fight off the stupid grin that was spreading across his face. 

 

Sam poked his head through the doorway. 

 

“You lovebirds gonna come in or should I just close the door?” 

 

 

WADE: 

 

Seeing Peter after not being with him for a week felt like a breath of fresh air. A sudden surge of protectiveness passed through him, and it took almost all of his effort not to push Stark out of the way and go to him. He could smell instinctively that Peter was feeling a bit down, the minute change in scent was enough for Wade to keep glancing at Peter as they walked into the compound. 

 

_Stop being so protective, he can handle himself._

 

He clenched his teeth. Wade knew how uncertain Peter was, especially since he presented. It wouldn’t help him if Wade was showing that he was worried. 

 

“Since last week, Viper has been laying extremely low. Her whereabouts have changed and the data could only give us so much since it was encrypted.” 

 

Sam, Peter, Banner, Stark and Wade all were sitting in the main conference room. Stark and Banner detailed what their suspicions and predictions were on the mission. Droning on and on about small details and possible routes that Viper could be taking. 

 

[ _You should pay attention, this is important_ ] 

 

{ _Whatever, all they need us for is to kick butt, not all this technical shit_ } 

 

Vision and Wanda were hovering around the edges of the discussion, inputting their thoughts every now and then. 

 

“So Peter. Tell us exactly what happened last night.” Asked Stark curtly. All of them turned and faced the youngest in the room. Wade shuffled sideways so that their shoulders barely touched. 

 

Peter glanced at him and a tiny smile briefly flashed across his face.

 

“Uh… it was maybe one in the morning, and my spidey sense started going crazy. Karen couldn’t detect anything, but I knew something was up. Then someone started shooting at me, these weird darts that made my body go numb when they were hit. But only temporarily. I caught one guy, but then these four other dudes showed up and electrocuted me… that’s it.” 

 

Bruce leaned a bit forward and took off his glasses. 

 

“I was able to get a brief look at your blood, the chemical agent looked specifically tailored to you. Or it was meant to. It looks like just a prototype.” 

 

Wade felt Peter stiffen beside him. Bruce didn’t catch the change in his expression and continued. 

 

“I think- and this is just a guess - that part of Viper’s plan is to chemically engineer devices that can stop specific people. Not just Peter, she could potentially be already creating more for others, _us._ ” 

Sam coughed. “What - how would they even do that?” 

 

Tony stepped in to answer this time. “You know how there were all those shady thugs around the city a few weeks ago? well according to the data we got, they were collecting DNA, information, patterns, _anything_. Their data base had profiles on almost all of the Avengers. Some more complete than others. We didn’t know at first why, but this news points us in a direction.” 

 

The room went silent at the implications. 

 

“So what’s the plan?” Asked Wade. He tried to inject his words with his usual energy, but it fell slightly short. 

 

Stark inhaled sharply and straightened again. Wade didn’t feel a particular fondness for the Iron Ass, but he had to admire how persistent he was even when things were looking bad. 

 

“With Mindblast and a possible biological weapon…we won’t be able to deal with this head on. As of right now, we don’t have enough intel to make any moves safely. But the longer we wait, the higher the possibility that they are able to create deadlier and more accurate weapons.” 

 

Banner nodded seriously and had already begun taking notes furiously on a screen. He paused and looked up at Wade. 

 

“Wade— how fast is your regeneration?” 

 

“…I can regrow limbs in like, less than half a day? Kinda look like little baby arms, make my dick look really big when I—”

 

Sam smacked him in the back of the head. 

 

“ _Gross_ man, I don’t want to hear about your dick.” 

 

Banner made a noise of assent but didn’t expand further on his line of questioning. Stark was also doing some deep thinking, jotting down notes while Peter hovered close to him. Every now and then Peter would mutter a question or idea to Stark and he would nod or shake his head. 

 

_Doesn’t look like he needs your help._

 

{ _No— our Petey is just a little genius, that’s all_ } 

 

Sam gave Wade a look that suggested that he wasn’t going to get involved. He cracked his neck and backed out to the doorway. 

 

“Don’t think I can be much help, so just holler when you science guys are done doing whatever.” 

 

Stark grunted absentmindedly and continued conferencing quietly with Banner. With one last look at Peter, Wade followed after the Falcon and left the room. 

 

 

The rest of the day passed pretty much the same. Stark was being as close off as ever, shooing Wade away whenever he poked his head in to check on their progress, while Banner just awkwardly tried to deflect Wade’s jokes. 

 

With only FRIDAY to talk to (which quickly got boring), Wade set himself to finding and annoying Sam. Soon enough, he found him lounging in the living room on the phone. 

 

“Yeah- haha, you guys better get back soon…”

 

Wade hopped up onto the arm of the sofa and gestured wildly at Sam to get his attention. 

 

“…ah fuck, sorry I gotta go. Yeah he’s back again… thanks. See you.” 

 

Sam put his phone down with deliberate slowness and dramatically raised his eyebrows at Wade. 

 

“What?” He asked. 

 

“Who are you talking to?” 

 

“I _was_ talking to my friend.” 

 

“Oooh, talking to Mister super solider? Good ol’ Cap? Or the other guy, 127 hours man?” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it. After a few minutes of Wade’s pestering, they settled into a game of mortal combat, something they had been doing for a few days whenever they had nothing else to do after training. Wade had been visiting the compound more and more often after the mission, partially out of a sense of boredom and loss of what to do, but also out of Stark’s weird need to be constantly checking in on everyone. 

 

They played a few rounds, getting increasingly more competitive with each game. 

 

“Shit- man, fuck you. You can’t stick with the same move every single round.” Wade whined. He tossed his controller onto the table with a clatter. 

 

Sam laughed heartily, clearly enjoying his win. Just as Wade scowled and reached over to grab his discarded controller, Peter walked past them and went straight to his room. The faint scent of distress wafted over to where they were sitting. 

 

Wade froze, back straightening as his eyes followed Peter walk by them. Instinctively, his body made a tiny motion as if to stand up, but he forced himself to sit back down with a quick exhale. He felt a mix of embarrassment and frustration grow inside him, causing a bitter taste in his mouth. 

 

Sam put his controller down beside him and turned a bit to face Wade. 

 

“You wanna talk about that little thing you just did there?” 

 

“What- what thing? If you’re talking about how I’m going to beat your ass in this next round then sure, but—”

 

“I’m not stupid Wade. It’s very clear that something’s going on between you and Peter.” 

 

_Shut up._

 

“… I just helped him with his heat. That’s it.” 

 

Sam definitely didn’t seem convinced judging by his expression. He looked back at where Peter had disappeared to. 

 

“Doesn’t seem like that’s it.” 

 

Wade pursed his lips and stared at Sam for a moment. He could feel a joke forming in his mouth to deflect his questioning, defensiveness flaring up like it usually did. For the first time though, he didn’t want to squash down and avoid his emotions forever. 

 

“Yeah… I don’t really know.” He admitted. 

 

It felt strange yet oddly freeing saying it out loud. He swallowed the burning embarrassment and continued. 

 

“It’s… it’s kind of complicated. I’m just helping him out, you know? With everything… but I don’t want him to think I’m using him or just being controlled by my instincts.” 

 

Sam nodded slowly. 

 

“I may not know exactly what you may be feeling in terms of instincts, but I know that that must suck. I’m sure he’s thinking the same thing. Probably just need to talk to him, straighten things out.” 

 

“Pshh, easier said than done.”

 

Surprisingly, Sam smiled a little bit, lips turning into a lopsided smirk. They talked a bit more, not really getting too deep into the subject, but much more seriously than they ever had before.

 

Bruce paced past the room and then backtracked. 

 

“Oh Sam! Can I talk to you for a second?” He called out. 

 

Sam looked at Wade and then back to Bruce. Wade stood up to leave. 

 

“Thanks… good talk.” He said, half of him was inwardly relieved that he didn’t have to open himself up anymore. 

 

“Hahha, anytime. I’m surprised we held a serious conversation for that long.” Joked Sam, though Wade held the same sentiment himself. Wade let them talk and then returned to his room just as the afternoon began to slowly change to night. 

 

 

PETER:

Much to Peter’s surprise, he was able to contribute a considerable amount to Dr Banner and Tony’s brainstorming. Tony let him contribute certain theories and ideas, leaving Peter feeling much more confident with himself than he was previously. 

 

They discussed the possibility of creating a counter chemical agent to reverse the effects of the drug, and explored different ways they could combat specifically bioengineered weapons. 

 

But despite the riveting conversation, there was only so much Peter could contribute compared to Banner and Stark’s level of expertise. Eventually, Peter remained mostly silent, asking a few questions here and there until he realised how much time had passed. 

 

“Um. Mr Stark? Will I be going to school tomorrow, or am I staying…?” He asked in a slightly hopeful tone. The level of stress he was experiencing at school was definitely not fun, and he much rather stay at the compound. 

 

“Yeah, I think it would be best for you to stay until the weekend. We can’t be sure that HYDRA won’t attack again, this time probably more prepared and they might not leave you like before.” 

 

“Oh, right. Ok.” 

 

Tony swiped away the screen so that they were fully viewing each other. He leaned on the table with his hands on the edge of it. 

 

“Well anyway, at least we can figure out how to deal with this without worrying that you could be attacked.” 

 

Peter made a noise of assent, but to him, Tony’s words felt more like he just didn’t trust him on his own. 

 

_It’s like sophomore year all over again. Shitty baby monitor protocol._

 

“Right, yeah. Ok, I’ll go let May know.” Muttered Peter. Tony nodded, seemingly unaware at Peter’s emotions and turned back to his work. 

 

He quickly turned on his heel and exited the room, pacing quickly down the hallway so that he could fume in private. 

 

*

 

Peter had been lying on his bed, texting MJ and Ned about missed homework and assignments when the his scent glands began to tingle. Peter paused in the middle of his sentence and put his phone down. He pressed one hand to the spot just where his jaw and neck met. His scent gland was slightly swollen and sensitive, making him hiss uncomfortably at the pressure. He felt his brow furrow and he tried to ignore the sensation, returning to his phone as a distraction. 

 

Quickly enough though, his sensitivity to his surroundings began to return with full force. He could almost smell everyone in the compound. 

 

Peter groaned and curled in on himself, trying to rub his wrists to his neck to ease the feeling. Seeing that his efforts weren’t going to help anytime soon, Peter impatiently yanked his phone off the bed and clicked his tracker app. 

 

He installed an app that helped monitor and track his symptoms after and leading up to his heats. Unfortunately, he learned that during the first year of presenting, heats can be irregular even with regulators. Peter brought the phone closer to his face, looking carefully at the calendar to see if he was due to expect any surprises. 

 

“Nope. Thank god.” He whispered to himself, seeing that he wasn’t due for his second heat until another two weeks. 

 

But still, that didn’t explain why his symptoms were returning so quickly even after being scent marked barely a week ago. 

 

_Probably because of my powers._

 

Peter went to the bathroom and splashed water on his neck and face. It cooled him down, but only for a few shining minutes until his sensitivity came back. 

 

“Fuck!” He hissed. Peter thought about just bearing through it until morning, but he knew he would bother everyone else in the compound because of his scent, even if he used scent blockers. Slowly, his mind turned to where it usually did late at night and Peter stepped cautiously out of his room to find Wade. 

 

The compound’s lights automatically dimmed at nighttime, allowing him an easy cover if anyone were to be hanging out in the living room. Peter peered into the darkness, and seeing no-one, he began to make his way to Wade’s room. 

 

_Maybe he’s not up. What if he doesn’t want to? Fuck- what if I’m just bothering him?_

 

Peter walked with his head down, a silent argument going on inside his head as he padded through the halls. Soon enough, he was already standing outside his door. There was a small sliver of light peaking out from under it, but Peter couldn’t hear any sound from within. 

 

He raised his hand to knock on the door but fell slightly short. 

_“_ This is so stupid. I should just suck it up.” Peter whispered. 

 

Sighing, Peter turned, hoping to just go to bed and forget that he’d ever walked all the way to Wade’s room. 

 

“Petey?” 

 

_Of course. Fuck._

 

“ _Heyy,_ Wade.” He said, already hearing how fake he sounded. 

 

“I heard you muttering outside, you ok?” 

 

Wade was in a sweater with loose pajama pants. Peter could smell his deep scent, making his mouth suddenly extremely dry. 

 

“I- ahem. I… never mind, I was just being stupid.” He stammered, ready to drop off the face of the earth and never speak to Wade again. 

 

“What- no, hey! What’s wrong?” 

 

He couldn’t ignore Wade’s earnest voice and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

 

_It’s fine, he already scent marked you once before._

 

“I- Could you help me? Again? With my… uh thing?” 

 

Suddenly, in a second, Wade’s eyes darkened and his scent shifted. 

 

“Of course.” He murmured, stepping to the side for Peter to enter his room. Once inside, the air felt thick with tension. Peter wanted to pounce on Wade and tear his clothes off, but thankfully, he hadn’t gotten that desperate yet. On the other hand, Wade seemed more enthusiastic and less cautious compared to the first time he scent marked him. 

 

Peter could feel his breath on the back of his neck and his instinctively tilted his head back. Baring the column of his neck to Wade for better access. Wade placed a tentative kiss on the side of his throat, turning him by his waist gently so that they faced each other. His entire body tingled with anticipation for his scent marking, to feel Wade’s alpha scent to mix and fuse with his own. For that familiar feeling of warmth and security to envelop him once more. 

 

Peter felt a soft sigh rise up in his throat and he didn’t stop it from escaping. Taking this as encouragement, Wade sucked lightly on his scent gland, tongue laving at the spot. He could feel arousal pool in his groin, legs becoming shaky as more of his judgement slipped away. 

 

Tenderly, Wade tangled one hand into Peter’s hair and tilted his head back. Peter let his eyes flutter shut and parted his lips slightly. 

 

“Fuck- you’re so perfect.” Wade whispered against his lips. Peter felt his cheeks flush, but felt too content to recoil in embarrassment. 

 

Peter leaned forward and pressed his lips against Wade’s. He pulled his head down towards him so that he could gain better access. Wade pushed firmly back, attacking his mouth with equal desperation and urgency. Before long, Peter could feel himself start to get hard in his sweatpants. Wade moved Peter against the wall, pressing him securely between his arms. He slotted a thigh in-between his legs, and Peter could feel that he was equally hard. 

 

He gasped into the kiss, not sure how long they’d been going for, but sure that he wanted to continue. At this point, they were well past the purpose of scent marking. 

 

Wade rolled his hips against Peter’s, grinding their erections together in a perfect motion. Peter nearly cried out in pleasure, hips jumping against Wade’s at the sudden movement. The wetness growing in his boxers was no doubt precum, forming thick and heavy drops that probably showed through his sweats. Wade groaned against his mouth and moved his hand downward. He gripped Peter through the fabric of his clothing, making him jump in his hand. 

 

Then, shocking Peter right out of his haze of lust, he felt slick begin to seep out of him into his boxer shorts. 

 

Peter jumped and nearly whacked his head right into Wade’s. 

 

“Shit! Sorry- did I hit you? Sorry!” Said Peter, still bracing the wall for support. 

 

Wade looked as if he had been burned, a kind of hurt look in his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry! I should have stopped- I was way out of line” 

 

Peter looked quizzically at Wade for a second, then understood why Wade was being so apologetic all of a sudden. 

 

“No-no! That was fine- _more_ than fine! I was just - I just… sorry this is so embarrassing… I produced slick… I just got shocked, that’s all.” Said Peter, mumbling slightly. Now that they weren’t in the heat of the moment, their hard ons became glaringly obvious, along with the marks on Peter’s neck that were a dark red in contrast with his skin. 

 

“Oh- that’s normal! I guess you’re just getting used to that now, omegas can produce slick out of heat when they’re especially… excited. So… is this ok?” Replied Wade, looking a lot more at ease now that it was clear he hadn’t crossed a line or anything. 

 

Peter flushed, but realised how achingly hard he still was. He nodded and stepped closer to Wade again, wanting to show him that he was eager. Peter’s eyes lingered obviously towards the bed and then flicked mischievously back to Wade. 

 

Wade smiled and guided them both to the bed. 

 

Peter realised with a sudden jolt of happiness that none of them were under the influence of a heat or rut. The clarity of his mind allowing him freedom to choose what he wanted without mindlessly having to beg for a knot. 

 

“W-wait. Can I try something?” Asked Peter. He straightened his back, trying to sound more confident than he felt. 

 

Wade lay back on the pillows. “Sure.” 

 

With his eyes still glued on Wade to make sure he was doing everything ok, Peter slowly eased down Wade’s Pajama pants. Revealing his erection, still trapped snuggly against his briefs. 

 

“C-can I? I um… I want to make _you_ feel good this time.” 

 

Wade swallowed audibly and nodded. 

 

Peter felt his dick throb, hole leaking more slick as he got more aroused. With deft fingers, Peter slid down Wade’s briefs, making his dick bob darkly against his stomach. Shakily, Peter straddled either side of Wade’s legs and wet his lips. 

He turned his eyes back down, no longer able to meet eye contact with him. Before, he could get too shy, Peter dipped his head down and gave the head of Wade’s dick a tentative lick. 

 

He could smell and taste the musky precum that was forming already. Peter sucked the head of his dick, using his other hand to grip the base lightly. 

 

“Fuuuck.” Wade groaned. Peter flicked his eyes up to see Wade with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. 

 

He redoubled his efforts, licking a long stripe along the length of his dick before dipping back down and taking him back in his mouth. Peter bobbed his head slowly, relishing the salty taste that filled his mouth and the dizzying scent of _alpha_ that was beginning to fill his nose. 

 

Wade gently put a steadying hand at the back of Peter’s head, being careful not to force his head down. 

 

“Shit- Petey, if you keep this up, I’m not gonna last.” Groaned Wade, sentence cutting off as he dropped his head back again. 

 

Peter looked up, sucking lightly with every upwards motion as he tried to take more and more of Wade into his throat. He could only take half before his gag reflex was triggered and his eyes began to water, but he could make up for it with his hands. 

 

He could feel Wade’s cock twitch and throb against his tongue. Peter whimpered around Wade’s dick, unable to resist his own arousal any longer. With his free hand, he quickly palmed himself under his clothes, feeling how wet he’d made his boxer shorts with the combination of his slick and precum. 

 

Peter moaned, sending vibrations through his throat right to Wade’s dick. 

 

“ _Petey_ \- shit, you’re so perfect.” 

 

Peter nearly came from the praise alone, whimpering again as he bobbed his head faster. Wade’s dick was now releasing steady amounts of precum, letting Peter know how close Wade was. He could feel himself begin to near completion as well, precum now dripped steadily into his palm, allowing him to quicken his strokes. 

 

Wade hips twitched, carefully restrained as to not ram suddenly down Peter’s throat. 

 

“I’m gonna - !” Gasped Wade. 

 

Peter forced his head down lower Wade’s dick, feeling as he pulsed cum down his throat and into his mouth. Immediately, Peter let out a high moan and came himself, cum shooting into his shorts. He eased off of Wade once he felt him stop cumming and swallowed thickly. He rolled onto hid back next to Wade, both panting as heavily as if they had just ran a marathon. 

 

“Holy shit Petey - you’re seriously good at everything!” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my posts have been a bit erratic as of late, been struggling with this story for some reason! thank you guys for your patience <3 (also thinking of writing a dark Stucky fic?)

WADE: 

He leaned over and gave Peter a gentle kiss on the cheek. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest, and he knew it wasn’t just from arousal. 

 

Peter stilled, small, short breaths coming from his lips. 

 

“My turn, Petey Pie” Wade whispered in a low voice. He could smell the change in Peter’s scent, a tiny shift that nearly caused Wade to pounce. 

 

He trailed kisses down his face to his jaw, slowing as he reached his neck. Peter bared his neck further, letting out a long sigh as he did so.

 

Wade glanced up at him, feeling his heart swell at the sight. In that moment, all he wanted to do was hold him, make sure he was ok and happy. 

 

_My Omega._

 

To his surprise, Whitey and Yellow didn’t interfere to comment (Though that was probably because they were in just as much awe as he was). He let himself picture them together for a few seconds, breathing in Peter’s scent as he kissed his collarbone. 

 

Peter made another sound of assent, spurring Wade on. He slipped a hand underneath Peter’s shirt, slowly feeling the groove of his ribs and the dip where his hips were. He reached up further and palmed his chest, feeling with his thumb how his nipple pebbled under his fingers. 

 

“Mmmh… _Wade._ ” Said Peter softly. 

 

He chuckled, his laughter rumbling in his chest. A sudden calm and happiness had washed over him, maybe in part because he just came, but he tried not to think about it too much. 

 

Peter laughed breathily, still sighing heavily into Wade’s touch. 

 

He wanted to wake up to that sound. Be able to touch Peter’s hair and smell him all the time. Not in just small, stolen moments or in the guise of scent marking. But he tried not to let that sour his scent, carefully memorising every sensation and emotion as he reached up and kissed Peter again. 

 

It was gentle, much less rushed and desperate as just a few moments ago. 

 

His hands wandered down again and he helped Peter get his shirt off. Once done, Peter smiled nervously and tossed it off the bed, reaching with both hands to kiss him again. 

 

_Shit- the things you do to me, Pete. If only you knew._

 

Wade lowered himself and pressed his lips against Peter’s perineum. He trailed kisses further down until he was right by the waistband of his pyjamas. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Peter. 

 

“Got pretty excited huh?” 

 

Peter turned a wonderful shade of red, almost all the way to the roots of his hair. Wade began laughing, causing Peter to groan and throw an arm over his face. 

 

“ _Wade!_ ” He said in an embarrassed voice, still covered by his arm. 

 

He laughed again and placed both hands on Peter’s hips. He hooked his fingers into the elastic and gently guided his pyjama shorts and boxers down his legs. Peter lifted his hips slightly to accomodate, but evidently was still too mortified to make eye contact with Wade. 

 

His cock lay proudly against his abdomen, still wet from when he’d come before. Wade could even see how slick Peter had gotten as well, understanding now why he’d been so eager to be scent marked. 

 

_Damn this kid’s hormones are crazy._

 

Taking his time, Wade took Peter’s cock into his hand and began stroking him. He thumbed the slit at the head of his dick, feeling the beads of precum forming there. With his other hand, he pressed in-between his cheeks. He tentatively pushed one finger into his quivering heat, testing to see how aroused Peter was. Judging by Peter’s enthusiastic moan, it was very. 

 

Wade drank in the noises he was making, and stifled them with his lips once more. 

 

He pushed another finger through the tight ring of muscle, earning another breathy whimper from Peter. He hooked purposely inside him, searching for the bundle of nerves. 

 

Peter arched suddenly off the bed, his abs clenching under Wade. 

 

“S-Shit!” He gasped, breaking the kiss. 

 

Wade felt himself break into a smug grin. He pressed his fingers against the same spot as he stared at Peter’s face, watching him come undone again as he dropped his head back onto the pillows. 

 

“Fuck! Wade!” He breathed, chest heaving. 

 

“Don’t let ‘Cap hear you, you might get in trouble.” Teased Wade.

 

Peter groaned, seemingly imagining his leader catching him in that position. Then kissed Wade tenderly again, urging him onwards. 

 

Wade began moving his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion. He kept a steady pace in time with the stroking of his cock. He could feel Peter going closer and closer to the edge in his other hand, more precum dropping thickly onto his stomach. 

 

Soon enough, with a particularly deep stroke of his prostate, Peter tensed and moaned into Wade’s mouth. 

 

Thick ribbons of cum spilled out over Wade’s fist and onto Peter’s stomach.

 

He stroked him gently until Peter’s hips had stopped jerking forward. Wade lightly kissed him on the lips as Peter caught his breath. 

 

“Was that ok, Petey pie?” 

 

Peter gave him a look and then started laughing. 

 

“Was that _ok_? That was _amazing_!” He said smiling. 

 

Wade lowered his head and kissed Peter again. Then, he scooted off the bed and reached to the nightstand to grab a hand towel. 

 

“Oh, right. Sorry” said Peter sheepishly as he caught the towel from Wade. 

 

“I would love to sleep just like this, but I thought you would like to be a bit less sticky.” Replied Wade with a shrug, being entirely honest when he said that. 

 

{ _I would LOVE to sleep in all of Petey’s wonderful juices~ the face on Stark if he smelt us tomorrow morning…_ } 

 

[ _Tone it down will you?_ ] 

 

When Peter finished cleaning himself up, he pulled on his pyjama pants and snuggled back into the bed. Wade happily pulled him into his embrace, tucking his chin on top of his messy head of hair. Their scents mingled with each other’s, creating a soft atmosphere that reminded Wade strongly of a big hug. The only time Wade had felt as content as he was then, was when he knotted him during Peter’s heat and after a long night of patrolling with him. But he’d definitely never been as sappy as he was then. 

 

Peter sighed and checked the time on his phone.

 

“I should… I should go.” He mumbled. 

 

Wade felt like he’d stepped out into snow, his body turning cold. 

 

“… you can stay here, if you want. The walk to your room’s kinda long.” He said quickly, already cringing as he heard his pathetic excuse. 

 

There was a pause as Peter considered it. 

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck he’s totally gonna bail. Shit, I’m never gonna talk to him again. Why am I so clingy, god—_

 

“Can I really?” He asked. His knee pressed back onto the bed. 

 

“Y-yeah! Sure thing, chicken win-”

 

Peter immediately shushed him. 

 

“Don’t make me change my mind.” He warned, though he was already climbing back under the covers.

 

To Wade’s surprise, Peter pushed right up against his chest. Resting his head sleepily in the crook of his arm. After a small amount of hesitation, Wade held him back, settling back into the pillows. 

 

 

PETER: 

 

When he woke up, the first thing he felt was complete and utter comfort. Wade had an arm curled protectively around him, his head resting just above him on the pillow. Peter breathed deeply, face getting slightly warm as he remembered the events that had occurred the previous night. But he noticed that he was slowly getting less and less embarrassed at the idea of being intimate with someone. Perhaps it was just because he was getting more comfortable with Wade (he didn’t want to think about it too much). 

 

He just wanted to curl into the duvet forever and forget about all of his problems. He was seriously considering it when his phone alarm chimed loudly. 

 

Wade grumbled quietly in his sleep but otherwise did not wake. Peter carefully detangled himself from his arms and reached over to get his phone. 

 

He squinted at the bright light of his screen and swiped to read what time it was. 

 

“Shit! It’s so late!” He hissed. 

 

Peter whipped off the covers and began looking for his discarded shirt. Wade made muffled noise in the pillows and lifted his head to look at Peter blearily. 

 

“…What time is it?” He asked thickly. 

 

His eyes were narrowed and he blinked the sleep slowly out of his eyes. It made Peter’s heart flutter and all he wanted to do was dive back under the covers and sleep the day away. 

 

“It’s already _seven_!” Said Peter urgently, fishing his shirt from under the bed and pulling it on. 

 

Wade flopped his head back onto the pillow. 

 

“So?” 

 

Peter balked at Wade. He leaned over and snatched the blanket off of his body. 

 

“We usually have training at 6!” 

 

“Stark didn’t say we had training…” Wade grumbled again. 

 

Peter rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. 

 

“Well, you can stay here, but I’m going.” 

 

Wade made a sound of assent and he quickly hauled the covers back over himself. Peter took one last look at his sleeping form, peaked into the hallway for anyone, and quickly headed back to his room to change. 

 

*

 

“Nice sleep in, Pete?” Asked Tony. 

 

Tony, Sam and Wanda were already in the training room. Seemingly been there for quite a while, judging by their sweaty faces and heavy breathing. 

 

“Uhh, yeeah! Great- great sleep. Sorry. I had a late night.” He said sheepishly. 

 

He rubbed his hand at the back of his head nervously, silently begging that they wouldn’t inspect his weak excuse too closely. Sam and Wanda said something between each other but returned to their sparring. 

 

Peter felt his face redden. He mentally ran over his appearance, thinking quietly about anything he missed that could incriminate him. 

 

But if Tony saw anything out of place, he carefully hid any sign of surprise in his expression. 

 

“Anyway, you have some catching up to do.” 

 

Peter felt a small part of himself ease up a tiny bit as he quickly threw himself into the tough training session. With the quick succession of sparring matches followed by complicated simulations, there was little else to think about. After a particularly tiring fight with Wanda, he forgot to worry about if the others noticed something off about him. 

 

Two hours had passed of intense training before Peter’s quiet concentration broke. 

 

“Heeyyy! What did I miss?” 

 

Peter nearly choked when he saw Deadpool walking into the training room. He was just wearing the top half of his suit with brightly patterned pyjama pants and fuzzy slippers. But that wasn’t what shocked Peter. It was that he smelt unmistakably of omega. 

 

He might as well have come in with a giant neon sign pointing at Peter saying, ‘We fucked!’ 

 

Peter stifled the embarrassed groan that was fighting its way out of his throat and looked away from him. Tony and Wanda looked appropriately awkward, though masterfully did not react. Sam on the other hand looked ready to burst into laughter. 

 

Tony cut in before Sam could comment on the elephant in the room. 

 

_Thank you_ , Peter thought inwardly. 

 

“You’re _late_ , sleeping beauty. You think that I’m running a daycare or something? I gotta wake you up now?”

 

“Sorry about that. You know me, gotta get my beauty sleep so I can maintain my good looks.” Wade replied, dramatically putting his hands on his face like a diva. 

 

Sam snorted loudly and Wade mock gasped, as if Sam had deeply insulted every single one of his ancestors. 

 

Tony briefly berated him for his tardiness (though Peter can remember on more than one occasion where Tony had been ‘fashionably’ late.) and then they were back to training. They only continued for an hour or more so before Bruce entered. 

 

He came in holding some files and had his trademark worried face on. 

 

“Tony, I have news on the mission.” 

 

He threw up a projection of a world map. There were small dots scattered around the US and Northern Europe. 

 

“The lead that Cap, Rhodey and Nat have been following up on, links back to the case we have here.” 

 

Tony nodded slowly as if he already predicted it.

 

“Cap sent me a sample of a chemical agent that was used on Natasha, and its basic structure is extremely similar to the one Peter was attacked with. But like we expected, it was specifically tailored to her biology. Something like this could not just be a coincidence.” He finished gravely. 

 

“Viper could have reestablished contact with old HYDRA operatives in Europe. That would explain the sudden increase in HYDRA agents.” Said Tony, more to himself than to anyone else. “But judging by how basic the chemical is right now, they’re probably only in the initial stages of development. It would be difficult for them to produce anything further without a proper DNA sample from any of us.” 

 

“If we attack now, the better chance that we stop them.” Interjected Sam. 

 

“Yeah, but if Viper has teamed up with god knows who in Europe, a preemptive attack now could only force them into hiding for a little while. No, we need to have one strong attack when we know exactly what and who we’re up against.” 

 

Peter glanced at the others in the room. He could feel a familiar feeling of dread that accompanied him when he knew something was going to go wrong. 

 

The operation that they did the other week was probably only a small taste of what they were really going to face soon. 

 

“I thought the Northern European HYDRA branch fell apart when the Soviet Union collapsed. Why is there activity there now?” Asked Peter. 

 

“That’s what Steve, Rhodey and Nat are there for. We’re not sure. But our best guess is that HYDRA operatives have finally come out of hiding at the same time to reestablish their power once more.” Answered Tony promptly. 

 

He looked thoughtfully back up at the map. There was a small crease in between his brows as he studied the information on the screens.

 

“They’ll be coming back soon to share what they found. When they do, we can discuss what the next move should be. But other than that, we have to be cautious, which means we can’t really do much until we know more.” 

 

Peter felt a little bubble of frustration well up inside him again. They had been doing the same thing over and over since the last mission. And it seemed that they were no closer to finding out what Viper was doing. 

 

“Can’t we do another covert mission or something? We know to be more cautious of Mindblast this time and we know the building.” Said Peter before he could help himself. 

 

Tony sighed but seemed sympathetic to Peter’s impatience. 

 

“Not really, after the botched mission last time, they most likely have moved. We don’t have any leads to where they could be located now.” He said with an air of finality. 

 

Peter sucked in his lower lip and stopped himself from replying with his usual stubbornness. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty when Tony said ‘botched’, knowing that it was partially his fault the mission failed so spectacularly last time. 

 

The mood of the room had soured considerably. Everyone looked more downtrodden than they did only a few minutes ago. 

 

Tony seemed just as sullen but he quickly forced his tone into a more up beat one. 

 

“Well, training’s done for the day. I’ll let you guys know when Steve, Nat and Rhodey are back. We’ll have a briefing then.” 

 

As everyone headed out to shower and eat, Peter hung back to talk to Tony. 

 

“Uh, Mr Stark? Could I talk to you?” 

 

Tony tossed the towel he had in his hand over his shoulder and turned to face him. 

 

“Sure kiddo, what’s up?” 

 

“Just wondering… when can I get back to school? I have my exams coming up and I’ve been missing a lot of class. May has been getting pretty pissed about it.” 

 

Tony looked ready to laugh but took Peter’s worried face seriously. 

 

“If you’re that eager to get back to school, you can go back after this weekend. But when I say you need to lay low, you need to _lay. low._ Not jumping into fights and saving old ladies like you usually do. You got it?” 

 

Peter sputtered, “ _What_? But what if- I can’t do that!” 

 

“We can’t take any chances anymore. It was bad enough that you were ambushed the other night. But if you go out again and they do some real damage? I wouldn’t be able to help you.” 

 

Peter swallowed and tried not to snap back at Tony. 

 

“I can handle myself.” He said in the most even tone he could manage. 

 

“It’s not that I don’t think you can handle yourself, it’s just that this enemy is a lot smarter and a lot more dangerous than what you’ve usually faced. So if you want to get back home, no crime fighting.” 

 

He stared down at Peter as he waited for him to answer. He had a tired look on his face that Peter knew he shouldn’t challenge. 

 

“Yeah… ok.” Said Peter with a sigh. 

 

“Good. Now go get some food, I can hear your stomach growling.” 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

WADE: 

 

After the events of that day, the rest of the weekend passed with relative ease. Flying colours, Wade thought. 

 

Stark didn’t pester him too much when he skipped on training, and things were going great with Peter. Though, while Peter still did backflips avoiding to talk about what type of relationship they had, routinely scenting him was a dream come true. 

 

But even though constantly smelling the omega on his skin felt like heaven, Wade couldn’t help but feel sadness begin to creep up on him as the week fast approached. 

 

Wade swung his legs distractedly on the stool of the kitchen table. He was deep into his third bowl of cereal and barely noticed when Wanda and Sam came in. 

 

“Wade, it’s lunch. Why are you eating fruit loops?” Asked Wanda. She pulled out a pan and some produce, making him begin to question his choice of overly sweet breakfast food. 

 

“It’s healthy.” He mumbled through a mouthful of cereal. 

 

Sam sat down next to him by the counter. He gave him one look as he shovelled food into his mouth and wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

 

“God, you eat like an animal. You know you have to swallow first before you get more right?” 

 

Wanda laughed and handed Wade a plate. 

 

“You want some _actual_ food, Wade? I’m making palacsinta” She asked over her shoulder as she heated the pan. 

 

{ _Wow- we should stay at the compound more often_ } 

 

“Ooh actual food? Sure!” 

 

The pan sizzled pleasantly, filling the air with the smell of crepes and fried onion. Along with the comforting smell came the distinct sensation of nostalgia, like stepping into your childhood as your mother crowded over the stove. In Wade’s case, he could picture Vanessa cooking up a giant batch of her famous chili, the only time in his life that he enjoyed the mundane activities that domesticity could bring. 

 

But even as images of his ex girlfriend were conjured up from the back of his mind and his old grief with it, he found that he no longer felt the same dark sadness tug at his chest.

 

Instead, he pictured Peter. 

 

With his lopsided grin and kissable hair, Wade imagined for once not doing just sexual things with the boy. He wanted to bake with him, go on long walks, snuggle up and watch geeky movies. 

 

{ _Damn, we have feelings_ ** _other_** _than arousal?? How can this be?_ } 

 

[ _Holy shit, this hasn’t happened in years!_ ] 

 

Yellow and Whitey commented on his fantasies unhelpfully, making him grit his teeth so he wouldn’t snap at them out loud. 

 

Before Wade snapped, Wanda thankfully interrupted the boxes with a hefty plate of palacsinta. She placed one in front of Sam as well before sitting down herself and grabbing a fork. 

 

“So Wade, you gonna tell us what’s going on?” 

 

Wanda’s question rang out for a few seconds before Wade truely registered it. Choking back crumbs and food as he coughed, Wanda and Sam gave each other an amused look. 

 

“You and Peter have been tiptoeing around us _all_ weekend.” Wanda continued. 

 

“Very poorly though.” Sam added. 

 

“Nothing’s been happening.” Wade muttered weakly. 

 

“Peter’s room is right next to Vision’s, I’m pretty sure I haven’t been imagining the noises at night…” 

 

Wade looked at them both incredulously. He hadn’t quite thought about covering anything up, but as he thought about it, he began to realise how many times Peter had jumped to interrupt him or make excuses about where they went at night. Though he previously assumed Peter was fine with their relationship, it seemed that Wade knew less than he thought. 

 

Ignoring the steadily growing sinking feeling in his stomach, he swallowed his food and attempted to address the question. 

 

“We’re just… hanging out.” 

 

Wade ducked his head back to his food, silently hoping that they would drop the questions. 

 

“Pshh sure, just ‘hanging out’ my ass—” began Sam. 

 

Suddenly, Peter and Stark walked past the kitchen. They looked deep in conversation and barely stopped to glance at them three in the kitchen. Stark said something inaudible to Peter and then turned to leave him. 

 

Peter stood silently for a few seconds as Stark walked away. He seemed slightly downtrodden and didn’t seem to notice Sam, Wanda and Wade all staring at him. 

 

“Hey Peter!” Said Wanda finally. 

 

“Oh hi, sorry I didn’t see you guys.” He dragged himself over to the kitchen counter and flopped down next to Wade. “What are you talking about?” 

 

Wade tried to ignore the smirk Sam was giving him and smiled tensely at Peter. 

 

“How great Wanda’s cooking is!” He said. 

 

{ _god you sound so fake._ } 

 

“ _Shut up._ ” Wade hissed.

 

Wade ignored the questioning looks from the other three and stuffed some more food into his mouth. 

 

_Maybe if I just keep eating I won’t have to talk about anything._

 

“Anyway… Wanda, Vision and I have some training to do. See you guys later.” Said Sam quickly. The chairs scraped noisily as they rushed away. 

 

Wade mouthed a ‘fuck you’ to Sam who grinned wickedly back at him. Wanda nodded her head surreptitiously towards Peter and then pushed them both out of the kitchen. Peter, as clueless as he was, evidently didn’t notice their strange behaviour and the fact that they left all of their food. He was busy reaching over to grab the box of fruit loops in front of Wade to register Sam and Wanda’s expressions. 

 

“You good, Petey? 

 

“Oh- yeah, yeah I’m fine.” 

 

After hanging around Peter for days, he’d gotten pretty good at detecting when he was lying. Wade swivelled his chair around so that he could face him better. 

 

“You sure? You’ve never been good at your poker face.” 

 

Peter set the cereal box down and sullenly stared down at the bowl as if it would give him an answer. 

 

“… I’m just a bit bummed out that the weekend’s over. May’s picking me up tonight, then I’m back to school tomorrow. ” 

 

Wade nodded slowly in understanding. 

 

“But it’ll be a relief to get away from Mr ‘stick up my ass’ Stark right?” He said, trying to coax a smile from Peter. 

 

His lips quirked up slightly and finally broke into a small laugh. 

 

“Hahah, sure.” 

 

Wade felt himself smile as he watched Peter’s face light up. But it was quickly darkened as a small voice in the back of his head began to remind him that maybe Peter didn’t want to be around him. After all, apparently he had been trying to cover up their ‘relationship’ all weekend. 

 

_Don’t blame him. Who’d want to be with a guy that looks and smells like an old avocado?_

 

Wade exhaled slowly and formed his face into a tight smile once more. 

 

“Well, I gotta get going too… If- if you need me, you have my number.” Said Wade stiffly. He stood up and began to walk away. 

 

Peter’s smile dropped slightly and he lowered his eyes down to the table top. 

 

“Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks. See you around.” 

 

Trying not to stop and turn or linger too long, Wade made an awkward salute to Peter and quickly headed down to the gym. 

 

 

PETER: 

 

Peter tracked Wade as he walked out and disappeared around the corner. His eyes lingered on the empty space for a few moments before he finally dragged them away. 

 

_Fuck, what did I say?_

 

He dropped his head into his hands and stifled the groan rising in his throat. 

 

It seemed that just as everything was going his way, everything was was falling apart again. After Stark told him he wouldn’t be able to fight for who knows how long, and Wade giving him the cold shoulder, Peter didn’t really know what else could go wrong. 

 

With his appetite suddenly gone, Peter washed the dishes and stood to pack his stuff away. Maybe it would be a good idea to return to school, he’d already missed half a week thanks to his heat, and more because of the attack. And knowing his Principle, he wouldn’t be very pleased with him if he suddenly had something else ‘come up’. 

 

Peter trudged back to his room and spent the next few hours texting Ned and MJ about all the work he had to catch up on. 

 

Suddenly, late in the afternoon, the distinct sound of a quinjet landing rung out through the compound. 

 

Peter hurried out of his room and jogged towards the landing pad to see who arrived. Already before he exited the doors, he could see Tony and Sam ready to greet whoever landed. 

 

He opened the doors and hopped over to stand next to the pair. 

 

“Who is it?” He asked eagerly. 

 

He glanced back at him quickly. 

 

“Oh right, you were training, you didn’t hear.” He looked back to the quinjet, which doors were lowering. “Steve and everyone returned from their mission, it ended early.” 

 

Peter felt his heart leap into his throat in excitement. Just as his brain stuttered and struggled to absorb who he was about to be face to face with, four very tired looking people walked down the steps. 

 

Steve was helping support Natasha across the tarmac, who looked ready to take a long nap or pass out. WhileRhodey and Bucky followed after them, looking equally exhausted. 

 

Peter stepped back as the others greeted and embraced each other. Tony gave Steve a tight one armed hug and patted Nat on the shoulder. 

 

“You guys alright? Bruce set up a quick check up for you guys in medical.” 

 

Nat winced slightly but gave Tony a weak smile. 

 

“Mostly, just a little scratch.” She laughed. 

 

Steve looked ready to scold her, reminding Peter distinctly of a mother hen. He looked sternly back at Tony. 

 

“How about you guys?” Asked Steve. His eyes flicked over towards Peter briefly and then back to Tony.

 

Peter awkwardly saluted towards Steve. 

 

“H-hey ‘Cap.” he burst out, already regretting his words once they were out of his mouth. His face flushed and Peter quickly bit his lip so he wouldn’t embarrass himself further. 

 

Steve smiled with understanding at Peter. 

 

“Nice to see you, kid.” 

 

“Everyone’s good here. Anyway, let’s get you guys checked up. Bruce has been freaking out ever since your last message, and we’ve got a lot to talk about.” Said Tony brusquely. 

Once back in the compound, Tony whisked the four of them towards the medical rooms. 

 

Peter propped himself up against the wall next to Sam as Bruce began the check up. Tony pulled up a screen that showed the images of Viper, Mindblast, and a few of the scientists and soldiers that were in the building when they had the first mission. 

 

He ran through everything they knew and encountered briefly before waving the screen away. 

 

“So far, that’s all we have. But after Nat _and_ Peter were both attacked with a similar bio weapon, this confirms our suspicions from a few months ago that Hydra has restarted and is attempting to regain their old power.” 

 

Peter looked over at Steve, Nat, Bucky and Sam. Knowing that they were the ones most affected by Hydra since the infamous project Insight, it was understandable to see how tense they looked. 

 

Steve cleared his throat as Bruce checked his vitals. 

 

“When we were doing recon, the soldiers were expecting us. We were only just able to get the information we needed, but not before Nat was hit with the bio weapon.” He swallowed and his brow furrowed. 

 

Everyone absorbed the information in silence. The room was thick with tension, everyone completely serious as they watched Cap retell what happened. 

 

“The information we found lined up with what you guys found on your end. But they still haven’t fully developed their biological weapons. According to our information, along with Viper, Doctor Faustus has also been gaining power again.” 

 

Tony, Sam and Bruce all looked at each other with similar expressions of dread.

 

Peter straightened against the wall. 

 

“Wait- who’s Doctor Faustus?” Asked Peter. 

 

This time, Bucky spoke. 

 

“He uses psychological manipulation on his enemies. He was undercover as a SHIELD psychiatrist but really was one of HYDRA’s main operatives during the Super Soldier project. We hadn’t heard anything from in years, but he’s finally resurfaced.” 

 

Peter pursed his lips. Judging by the anger in his voice, Bucky knew first hand how dangerous this man was. 

 

No wonder the entire team had been so tense once they’d gotten back. If the man they were talking about was truly working with Viper and Mindblast, the issue was much more serious than he originally thought. 

 

Peter looked at Tony to see his expression, but only felt more dread as he saw the rest of the room looked as tense as he felt. The only other time he had seen Tony look like he didn’t know what to do (which was rare), was when he’d gone into heat. 

 

And just like then, the room was heavy with the scent of anger, uncertainty and stress. 

 

“But now that we know what to expect, we can take them right?” Said Peter naively. 

 

Nat smiled warmly at Peter, seemingly understanding his sentiment. 

 

“We can’t be sure what the limitations are of the biological weapons, so we need to proceed with speed and caution, but we _do_ know who we are up against.” She supplied from the medical bench. Everyone nodded in agreement, all silent as they thought of how to tackle the problem. 

Rhodey and Sam bickered over the right way to attack a psychic, while Tony and Bruce were urgently discussing how to counteract the weapon. Eventually, the conversation died down as the sun began setting and people began leaving to get rest. 

 

Peter headed for the door as well, realising how soon May was going to arrive and definitely didn’t want to anger her. 

 

Before he could get to his room though, someone with a very firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. 

 

“Wait Peter, can I talk to you?” 

 

Peter whirled around, only to be very dumfounded as to why Steve Rogers of all people would want to talk to him. 

 

“Oh hey, Cap- Captain. Uh- sure!” 

 

Steve chuckled lightly but then cleared his throat, voice shifting to a more serious tone 

 

“Well… Tony- he told me that you… presented the other week.” 

 

Peter felt himself go beet red. If he wasn’t completely embarrassed and nervous around the Captain before, he definitely was at that moment. His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and he took in a sharp breath. 

 

“o-oh!” 

 

“He said that you were a bit doubtful of your place on the team after that.” 

 

He flicked his eyes away from Steve’s and stared intently at the ground, suddenly feeling infinitely small and lost again. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

There was a beat of silence between them before Steve placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder again. 

 

“I just wanted to tell you that you don’t need to worry about your ability to be Spider man. Believe me, for years I was in the same position as you were before. I hid my designation for ages, forging documents, taking suppressants- the whole shebang.” 

 

Peter looked up in surprise, “ _Really_? You- Captain America, _forged_ documents?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah I know, not very Captain America of me. But even though there were plenty of omegas in the workforce, I hid it depended on it. Only after I was thawed out from the ice, did I begin to accept my designation.” 

 

“But- isn’t it hard to deal with work _and_ that?” Asked Peter quietly. His face was still burning steadily, but it was somewhat calmed after hearing Steve’s own story. The fact that Steve had also covered up his designation in the same way made Peter realise how his emotions weren’t too misguided. 

 

“yeah, it was. It was really hard at first.” Steve admitted, “But it got better with time. I learned how to regulate my heats for missions and block my scent. In the beginning, I was worried that people would treat me differently like how it was during the war, but when I showed that I was just as good as anyone else, it was fine.” 

 

He’d heard the words before, but as Steve spoke to him, he felt a small feeling of resignation in him. He knew he was right, but when they were said out loud, they finally felt real. 

 

Seemingly understanding his expression, Steve softened his tone. 

 

“Peter, I know that this is probably really hard and confusing right now, but I know you’ll be ok.” 

 

Peter breathed in deeply and nodded.

 

“Yeah, I know… thank you.” 

 

Steve straightened slightly and sighed with an air of finality. 

 

“Well, if you need any advice, or you… just want to talk, I’m available.” 

 

“Oh- tha- thank you ‘Cap. really.” 

 

“No worries. see you around, Queens” 

 

Once Steve was out of view, Peter sighed again, emotions that he couldn’t quite identify running through him. But before he could stop and consider them, a car honked loudly in the driveway of the compound and Peter rushed down the steps to greet May.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient! Really struggling with some major writer's block :(   
> But in the meantime, I've also started a Stucky fic that's pretty dark if you guys want to check that out :) 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated! <3 <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thanks for all the lovely comments, hope this chapter is alright - more *spicy* stuff coming soon ;)

PETER: 

The time crawled onwards so painfully slow, Peter could feel his head begin to drop onto the table. His eyelids drooped steadily and it was taking nearly all of his energy just to remain awake. Thankfully, Ned kept nudging him back awake whenever he was veering dangerously close to passing out on his desk. 

 

“Psst- Peter, when did Mr. Stark say you could go back to ‘work’?” whispered Ned, leaning over the table to reach Peter. 

 

It had only been three days since he left the compound, and he still had to ‘lay low’, according to Stark’s words. But even as he caught up on the mountain of work that he missed and got actual sleep, he felt the most bored and frustrated than he ever had in his entire life. 

 

He sighed and rested his head into his arms. 

 

“I dunno, could be another few weeks.” Said Peter, resigned. He turned back to face the front of the class, his teacher was droning on about Hess’s law while the rest of the class restlessly whispered to each other. Usually, Peter would be gladly taking notes and intently listening, but he found he couldn’t even focus on that anymore. Something else kept gnawing at the back of his mind. 

 

Wade. 

 

He wanted to groan in anger right then in the class. It seemed that even when he tried to be clear with his intentions, he always messed up. Peter racked his brain for what he could have done wrong. 

 

_Maybe it was because I was asking him to scent me too often? Maybe he just wants space._

 

He sighed and buried his face into the crook of his elbow. 

 

_It’s fine, just a few more minutes before you can go home and wallow in more self pity._

 

It felt even worse than when Mr Stark had taken his suit away from him years before. Because, while that time he had no choice, but this time he felt like Mr Stark was questioning his ability to make good decisions. He knew benching him was the smart move to make according to the situation, but it still stung. 

 

Before long, the bell rung and Peter glumly dragged himself out of his chair. He slung his bag over his shoulder and patiently waited as Ned packed his stuff up. 

 

Ned took one look at Peter’s face and immediately knew how upset he was. 

 

“You want to come over and help me finish the Resident Evil game? I’ve gotten stuck on this one area.” Asked Ned, attempting to cheer his friend up. 

 

Peter recognised the attempt and smiled warmly at him. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

The two of them headed back to Ned’s apartment, only stopping briefly to look excitedly at comic book store windows, before realising how little money they had to spend. 

 

Nearly half an hour later, Peter, who had completely forgotten about Wade and Mr Stark, was finally relaxed for what felt like the first time in his life. Ned had quickly eased him into the wonderfully scary world of Resident Evil, and between Ned’s mom handing out snacks for them and immersing himself into the game, he barely had any room for thought of his other problems. 

 

“Dude- fuck! Watch out for the — hahah never mind…” said Ned. He cheerily took the controller from Peter as the screen flashed the ‘you died’ onto the screen.

 

“ _Fine_ … I bet you can’t get past where I died.” Peter joked, jumping back onto the couch as he watched Ned navigate the dark corridors of the game. 

 

But even though he hadn’t thought about the other challenges he faced in his life for a solid half hour, it didn’t mean they weren’t still there. 

 

His phone pinged loudly from inside his bag. 

 

Peter reached over the sofa and grabbed it, peering at the screen absentmindedly while Ned frantically avoided attacks in the video game. He hardly got any notifications on his phone, the only messages were usually from May, Ned and MJ. 

 

So naturally, he did a double take when he saw Wade’s name flash onto the screen. 

 

Peter lurched forward so that his forearms rested on his knees. Nervously, Peter bit slightly at his thumbnail, unsure if he even wanted to open it. 

 

What if he’s mad at me? Or maybe there’s an emergency and I need to help him out? 

 

His mind darted back and forth between extremes, eventually Ned noticed and paused the game to help his friend. 

 

“Uh - Peter? You ok, there? You smell kinda stressed.” 

 

More anxiety soured his scent as he realised he’d forgotten to reapply his scent blockers. Evidently, the stress from all of his problems had even begun to affect his daily habits. He was usually so anal about making sure he had hidden all traces of his designation, so he looked up in shock at Ned’s words. 

 

“Fuck- I forgot to reapply my blockers.” He hissed, grabbing his bag, his frustration only increasing when he found that they were beginning to run out.

 

His phone pinged again. 

 

“Dude, it’s fine. You can reapply them when you leave, my mom just left to go grocery shopping.” Reassured Ned. He looked pointedly at Peter’s phone, “What’s really bothering you?” 

 

He sighed and dropped his bag back to the floor. 

 

“uh… _Deadpool_ and I are in a bit of a rough patch - I think.” He admitted, feeling a tiny bit of relief being able to talk about it with his best friend. 

 

“I thought you guys were like, fuck buddies or something?” 

 

Peter blushed and tried not to look too embarrassed (but failed). 

 

“I -I think so? I mean, we scented each other… and stuff at the compound regularly, but we haven’t spoken since. He was being a bit weird at the end of the weekend, and now he just messaged me!” 

 

He unlocked his phone and showed Ned the notifications. 

 

“Should I open it?” Asked Peter. 

 

Ned narrowed his eyes at the screen and then gave Peter a mischievous grin. 

 

“Maybe he sent you a dick pic-”

“ _Ned!_ ” He laughed, tension releasing from his chest (though he thought he wouldn’t be too opposed to receiving an image like that from Wade.) 

 

“Just open it, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

 

Peter hummed in response and turned his eyes back to the small screen. 

 

_True, what’s the worst that he could say to me?_

 

He inhaled slowly and tapped the message. The screen displayed an image of Wade taking a selfie with a few thoroughly beaten up men in an ally, accompanied by the message, “u still grounded?”. The corners of his lips turned up into a tiny smirk at the message, a flood of relief washing over him as he saw the merc’s smiling face. 

 

Ned glanced at him, “What’d he say?” 

 

Peter began typing out a response, still looking down at his phone and smiling, “Just asked if I still couldn’t go out.” 

 

Ned looked at Peter excitedly, “That’s great, right? That he’s talking to you? What did you reply with?” 

 

“Oh, just that I still wasn’t allowed to.” Said Peter, twisting his phone so that the screen faced his friend. 

 

Ned balked at Peter as if he’d insulted everything he loved, “Peter- _That’s it?_ He’s gonna think you don’t want to talk to him!” 

 

He peered at the unsent message as if it was a weapon and looked desperately back up at Ned. 

 

“really? What- what should I say?” 

 

“hmm, you should - like, offer to watch a movie or go out to eat.” 

 

Peter snorted and cocked his head to the side, “pshh, like a date?”, his tone completely disbelieving, as if thinking a date would be completely outrageous with the man he had already slept with. 

 

“Yeah! You like him don’t you?” Said Ned earnestly. 

 

“Uh- I mean- he’s really nice is all… I just want to make sure we stay friends.” 

 

“Sure… whatever you say~” 

 

Peter frowned, feeling slightly aggravated that Ned didn’t believe him, “Seriously, we’ve known each other for a while now, I don’t want to ruin anything by catching feelings. He’s always telling me about his hook ups, I don’t think he would even want to commit to anything.” 

 

“Ok, ok. Just - just tell him you want to hang out, maybe you can ask him what’s up.” 

 

“Well, I’ve never hung out with him without punching people or in an ‘Avenger’ type setting.” 

 

“or in a ‘fuck buddy’ situation.” Added Ned. 

 

Peter gave him a look, but couldn’t quite disagree. That was a fairly accurate point. 

 

“Hmmph. alright, I’m gonna reply. But if this blows up in my face, you can bet that I’m gonna be eating all the food in your house for comfort.” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

*

WADE: 

 

He couldn’t help the little squeal of delight as he opened the message from Peter. He had been waiting anxiously after sending the previous message, waiting with bated breath as he hoped his compulsive selfie hadn’t crossed any boundaries. 

 

After they had left things a bit awkward at the compound, Wade had spent the last few days stress-punching people and wasn’t in the best state of mind. But after a wake up talk from Weasel, he decided to just cut his losses and reach out to the omega like he wanted to. 

 

Wade squinted at the bright screen.

 

**Babyboy:** u want to hang out?

 

Wade punched the air triumphantly, ignorant to the muffled groans of the thugs on the floor behind him. 

 

{ _Yay! Maybe Petey doesn’t absolutely hate us anymore!!!_ } 

 

[ _or maybe he just wants to let us down easy and is telling us to fuck off_ ] 

 

Wade ignored the second thought and hoped for the former. 

 

“Ooh yes, baby!” 

 

He quickly typed out a response, hauling himself onto a garbage bin while swinging his legs excitedly. 

 

**Thebestpersonever:** sure thing

 

**Thebestpersonever:** where? 

 

**Babyboy: … typing**

 

Wade hopped off the bin and paced through the alleyway. 

 

**Babyboy:** u want to get pizza? I know a good place near my apartment 

 

**Thebestpersonever:** pizza & hanging out with my fave?? Of course :D 

 

**Babyboy:** when do u want to? 

 

**Thebestpersonever:** im free whenever, just let me know 

 

Wade felt a stupid grin form across his face, accompanied by a quick fluttering in his chest. There still was a sense of confusion that hovered just at the edge of his mind, but if Peter was talking to him, he didn’t really care. 

 

**Babyboy:** tonight? I have a test on Friday so I cant do tomorrow 

 

**Babyboy:** but I totally get it if u cant 

 

**Babyboy:** this was kinda last minute 

 

Wade could almost see Peter running his hands nervously through his hair and stammering out his words. No matter how many times Wade tried to show Peter how fine he was with anything he wanted to do, Peter always needed to double check. 

 

**Thebestpersonever** : of course!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

Wade wasn’t sure how many exclamation points were needed to demonstrate his eagerness, but he hoped they were sufficient. 

 

**Babyboy:** hahah 

 

**Babyboy:** is 8 ok? Ill send the address 

 

**Thebestpersonever:** ill see u then :D 

 

*

Wade was turning his phone over in his hands as he waited outside on the street. He’d made sure to come a bit early so that Peter wouldn’t be waiting around, but was beginning to regret it now that he was standing in the cold, and having to bear the weird looks of random civilians. 

 

He pulled his hoodie tighter around his head and pushed himself closer against the wall. Thankfully, it was well into the night, the sky only faintly illuminated by cars and street lamps. It brought Wade a slight comfort, but he finally could relax when he caught sight of a messy haired omega. 

 

Peter was hurrying through the crowd, his eyes flicked back and forth at the faces around him until they finally rested on Wade’s. 

 

“Oh- Wade! H-hey!” He exclaimed, waving his hand at him as if he wasn’t already yelling his name. 

 

He jogged between the disgruntled New Yorkers, muttering quick apologies before skidding to a stop in front of Wade. He looked out of breath, but otherwise cleaner than usual. 

 

He wore a thick sweater, but the collar of his button up shirt was peaking over the edge of it. It seemed he had also made a poor attempt to control his hair, only ending up with a slightly flatter version of his usual look. 

 

“Sorry I’m late, I had to run and pick up some supplies and change, I just got back from my friend’s place.” Said Peter. Suddenly, he swallowed and stared up at Wade. Two faint pink spots appeared high on his cheeks and he smoothed the front of his sweater, as if realising his own nervousness. “uh - you want to head in?” 

 

He gestured to the small, but warmly lit restaurant behind them. 

 

“Sounds good!” Replied Wade promptly, he slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders and they headed into the warmth of the pizza shop. 

 

It was a casual and small, yet extremely homey restaurant. It had those classic checkered plastic covers, wobbly metal tables, and a set of sticky salt and pepper shakers on each of the tables. 

 

They chose the small table closest to the wall, where there were framed photos of all of the celebrities that had eaten at the restaurant. Wade peered at the faces, apparently Tony Stark liked eating there. 

 

“This place is pretty small, but the pizza’s really good. I’ve been coming here for a few years now.” Said Peter. He looked less flustered than before, but there was a bit of tension in the way he held his body. Wade felt the same way. 

 

They ordered a few pizzas to share, which were perfectly greasy and classic New York slices. 

 

“Damn, this is the best pizza I’ve ever had, I can’t believe I’ve never heard of this place!” Burst out Wade after his fifth slice. 

 

Peter hummed in assent, mouth full of pizza. He swallowed thickly. 

 

“Told you it’d be worth it… Um anyway, how’s ‘work’?” 

 

Wade cleared his throat. He knew Peter hadn’t been able to fight or do anything since they left the compound, and knowing Peter, he probably wasn’t appreciating that at all. He stared at him across the table, his hands were clenched and he was looking intently at a spot on the floor. 

 

“Hmm - pretty lame, actually. No crime _at all,_ I’ve just been randomly punching babies and old people.” 

 

Peter looked at him incredulously for a moment before he let out a small laugh. 

 

“haha _right_ …” he glanced at the clock on the wall. They’d been eating and talking for a good hour and a half. 

 

“You wanna get the bill?” Asked Wade. 

 

Peter nodded and gestured to the nearest waiter. After a few minutes they were back into the cold of the street. 

 

They walked silently along the sidewalk, staying in comfortable silence until Peter finally broke it. 

 

He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, “Thanks for meeting me. This was- this was really nice, I kinda needed this.” 

 

Wade glanced down at him. His breath was coming out in small puffs of air, his cheeks and nose slightly red. He couldn’t quite tell if that was just from the night chill though. 

 

Blinking and shaking himself, Wade pulled Peter into a tight side hug as they continued to walk. 

 

_It probably doesn’t mean anything._

 

“Aww, you getting soft on me, Petey?” 

 

Peter snorted and rolled his eyes. 

 

“No… I just wanted to thank you… I didn’t think you were going to say yes, since we haven’t spoken to each other in a while.” Said Peter, his voice tapering off quietly. 

 

Wade felt his chest clench, and he tried not to tense the arm around Peter’s shoulders. 

 

“ _Oh_ \- um…” 

 

Peter released himself from Wade’s arm and took a step away. 

 

“It- it’s ok though, I- I get it. You needed space, that’s totally fine—” 

 

_What?_

 

“Whoah - hold up - what do you mean?” Stammered Wade. He stepped to the side of the street so they could have some more privacy. Something told him that this was going to be a big talk. 

 

Peter stared up at him with wide eyes. He sucked in his lower lip and averted his gaze. 

 

{ _Damn he’s so kissable_ } 

 

[ _focus!_ ] 

 

“I- I thought I…” he took a deep breath and flicked his eyes back to his, “I overstepped my bounds. In- in the compound, I shouldn’t have asked you to do that for me.” 

 

Wade felt his heart plummet. His entire body went cold and he shakily maintained eye contact with Peter. 

 

“…Oh- oh ok. Yeah, no - I’m sorry.” 

 

Peter’s brow furrowed slightly and he looked at Wade questioningly. 

 

“That’s why we weren’t really talking… right?” Said Peter uncertainly. 

 

His mind stuttered as he tried to process the whiplash of emotions he was experiencing. 

 

“Sam and Wanda told me that you were kinda _hiding_ … us from everyone else. I thought that’s just what you wanted.” Said Wade, still extremely confused as to what Peter could be thinking. 

 

_Aww jeez, I’m messing this up aren’t I?_

 

[ _Yeah, probably_ ] 

 

Peter looked mortified and opened his mouth multiple times before finally speaking. 

 

“I- no!” He stepped awkwardly towards him and ran his hands through his hair. “I wasn’t trying to hide _us_ , I just… I’ve never done anything like this, I don’t really know how to handle _this_ type of stuff. I’m sorry, I should have been more clear.” 

 

He felt a tiny bit of relief flood his system, having it clarified that Peter wasn’t outright rejecting him. 

 

“… Don’t be sorry, I’m also not good at relationships.” Said Wade, smiling slightly. 

 

Peter’s eyes widened incrementally at the word ‘relationship’, making Wade’s chest clench once more. 

 

“or- wait… whatever, I didn’t mean-” he said quickly, trying to cover up his mistake. 

 

“It’s ok” interrupted Peter, looking down again, “I didn’t really think we were in… yeah.”

 

Wade looked desperately at Peter’s face. The corners of his mouth were slightly downturned, his shoulders curled inwards slightly like when he was hurt. 

 

He couldn’t quite decipher what he was thinking, feeling as if they were going round in circles of miscommunication. 

 

His heart thudding in his chest, feeling more scared than anything before in his entire life, Wade took a deep breath. 

 

“Peter, I - the reason I wasn’t talking to you, is cause… I was scared. I like you- _a lot._ And I like what we have.” 

 

The tension between them was palpable, Wade nearly wanted to burst out laughing and pretend he was joking. But with his mouth suddenly too dry, and Peter’s brown eyes staring earnestly back at him, he fell silent. 

 

To Wade’s relief, Peter finally responded. 

 

“I really like you too.” Said Peter, voice lightening slightly. “You’ve been so supportive, but I was worried that I would mess up our friendship with my presentation. Since then, _everything_ has changed in my life, the team, Mr Stark, my friends… I didn’t want to risk losing you too. So I just didn’t talk to you cause I thought I would push you away.” 

 

Wade felt his fingers twitch as he tried not to leap forward and pull Peter into a hug. 

 

“No I totally get it - that’s scary shit, especially when you feel alone. I should have realised that you were worried about that.” 

 

Wade slowly reached out a hand and held Peter’s with his own. He squeezed tightly, feeling a smile light up his face when Peter squeezed back. 

 

“I’m sorry you didn’t feel like you could talk to me. But I’m here now.” Continued Wade, trying to emphasise his point. 

 

A watery smile spread across Peter’s face and he squeezed Wade’s hand even tighter. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Feeling a rush of appreciation and just _happiness_ , Wade pulled Peter into a hug. He rested his chin slightly on the top of Peter’s head as he wrapped his arms around Wade’s middle and hugged back. 

 

{ _damn this kids got a hell of a grip!_ } 

 

They held each other for a few moments, relishing each others warmth and scent until Peter released his hold. 

 

“I have to go home… y’know, school and stuff.” He said, his voice tinged with disappointment. 

 

“Can I walk you?” Asked Wade, ignoring Yellow and Whitey’s comments about how sappy he was. 

 

“Sure” 

 

*

PETER: 

 

Peter wasn’t sure when Wade had replaced his arm around his shoulders, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. They paced slowly back to his apartment, which sadly, was only a few blocks away from the restaurant. After a few minutes, they turned the corner and reached the entrance to his apartment. 

 

Wade walked him inside and paused as they stood outside the door. 

 

“Thanks for taking me to get pizza, that was great! Next time I’m gonna have a hard time trying to one up you.” Teased Wade. 

 

“Next time?” Asked Peter slyly. 

 

Wade quirked an eyebrow at him, a smirk spreading across his face. 

 

“Yeah, it’ll be a surprise… _if_ you want to.” 

 

Peter laughed, throwing his head back slightly as Wade suddenly became uncharacteristically bashful. 

 

“That sounds great.” Peter felt his cheeks start to heat up; Wade had been staring intently at him for a while without saying anything. Peter licked his lips and swallowed nervously, he suddenly felt as if he had never kissed anybody before, a strange anxiety washing over him. 

 

Wade blinked and then cleared his throat, “Well, goodnight Petey—”

 

“W-wait!” Peter suddenly blurted. 

 

“Yeah?” Said Wade slowly. 

 

“Do you want to come in?… May’s probably asleep.” 

 

Peter mentally cringed at himself. 

 

_What are you doing??_

 

“y-yeah, ok” answered Wade, surprise clear in his tone. 

 

Peter smiled and bit his lip to stop from grinning stupidly. He rummaged around in his pockets to find his keys and quietly unlocked the door, leading both of them back to his room. 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, a sexy scene!!!! I kinda struggled writing this, still not really sure how to write scenes like this! Feedback is much appreciated <3
> 
> *bit of a shorter chapter, but next one will come soon!

PETER: 

 

His heart was hammering wildly in his chest and Peter clenched the doorknob to his room as if it was a lifeline. He tentatively pushed the door open, but as cautious as he was, he knew that May was a deep sleeper and probably wouldn’t wake.

 

“Uh… so this is my room.” He said dumbly, glancing around to see the various textbooks strewn around his bed and the floor, along with his Spidey suit and random tools out. Hastily, Peter scooped up his stuff before Wade could get too long of a look, and pushed it to the corner of the room where the rest of his junk lay. 

 

“Cosy.” Commented Wade lowly. 

 

Peter reddened, feeling his stomach swoop pleasantly. Just processing that Wade was alone in his _bedroom_ with him, was enough to make him start to feel heated. The blush he knew had formed, was already steadily spreading to the rest of his body as his thoughts began sinking to unholy places. 

 

Before Wade could catch his unraveling expression, he turned away from him and ‘busied’ himself with tidying up his room a bit more. 

 

“Sorry- it’s super messy, nobody except for me usually comes in here so—” he began, but paused when a tingle shoot up his spine. 

 

He felt Wade’s body heat just behind him, curled slightly downward towards his neck. Peter froze, breath caught halfway in his throat as he turned to face him. 

 

“… Wade?” 

 

Wade’s eyes had darkened considerably, a musky, heady scent had begun to permeate the air and it took everything in Peter’s power not to collapse against his desk. Their chests were barely a centimetre apart, and if Peter could smell Wade, there was no doubt Wade could smell his arousal too. 

 

Peter inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with his scent until he started to feel dizzy. His eyelids drooped and he looked up at Wade through his lashes, ready to close the tiny distance between them. 

 

Suddenly, Wade blinked and stepped back from Peter. 

 

“shit- sorry!” He scrubbed his face with one hand as if trying to wake himself up, “I should’ve asked - I didn’t mean-”

 

Ignoring every petrified bone in his body, Peter reached up and pulled Wade’s face down.

 

Wade made a small surprised sound, but after a heart stopping moment, eagerly kissed him back. He carded a hand through Peter’s hair, tilting his head back so he could have better access to his lips. Peter hummed against Wade’s mouth, arousal dropping low in his stomach. 

 

It was an urgent, but tender kiss. They held each other tightly as if both of them were starved of it, which Peter felt like he was. 

 

He gasped when Wade nipped lightly at his bottom lip. Peter slowly began moving his lips against Wade’s as he gained more confidence, spurred on by the flood of aroused scent in the room. 

 

Then, Wade slotted a firm, muscled thigh in-between Peter’s legs and Peter nearly yelped in surprise (nearly). He tried not to pull away in embarrassment as his leg brushed directly against his not so subtle hard on. 

 

“Mmmph!” Peter groaned. 

He could feel Wade’s lips curve into a smile against his mouth, his hands still tangled firmly in his hair. 

 

Peter ground his hips slightly against Wade’s leg, hands gripping onto the sides of Wade’s sweater as he fought not to lose control of himself. 

 

After what felt like a second or an eternity, Wade broke the kiss. Peter gasped, feeling how his lips felt like they were on fire, and his entire body buzzed with heat. 

 

Wade’s pupils were blown wide, barely visible in the dark of his room. 

 

“Is this- Is this ok? Should I slow down?” He asked tentatively. 

 

His heart felt warm with gratitude and emotion for the man in front of him, his dick however, was not feeling as patient. 

 

Peter huffed slightly and with an uncharacteristic burst of confidence, he edged backwards onto the bed and sat down. Trying his best to look sexy and not completely terrified, Peter slowly spread his legs apart and cocked his head to the side. 

 

“What? You scared, _Deadpool_?” 

 

Once the words tumbled out of his mouth, Peter felt his stomach clench up into his throat and he nearly snapped his legs shut. 

 

_Oh god - this is so embarrassing, please say something!_

 

He pursed his lips and looked up with doe eyes at Wade. His eyes were practically black with lust, his mouth was parted slightly, while his shoulders were wrought with tension. 

 

But the moment of silence barely lasted a second before a deep growl permeated the tension in the room. 

 

Peter barely registered the sound at first, it was barely audible. But once Wade stalked closer, it suddenly became very clear. 

 

He swallowed almost comically, feeling himself becoming fully hard in his jeans. 

 

“ _Wade_ …” he half whispered, all confident pretence gone. 

 

He took a broad stride over towards the bed, taking off his sweater in one fluid movement. Wade lowered himself over the bed, forcing Peter to scoot backwards so that his back was against his pillows to accomodate him. 

 

Silently, Wade ducked his head and pressed his face into Peter’s throat. His lips seemed to search the arches and dips in Peter’s neck, as if he was blind and could only use touch to explore him. 

 

He felt himself melt into his touch, breathing in tune with his movements. 

 

Wade ran his hands over Peter’s torso, rucking up his shirt in the process. 

 

“god- you’re so beautiful.” He murmured, breath brushing softly against his skin. 

 

There was a possessive edge to his otherwise, soft voice. Instinctively, Peter arched up into his touch, a tiny whine forming in his throat. 

 

Wade pushed his leg back in between Peter’s, pinning him firmly underneath his body. Before he could fully react, Wade was on his lips again, attacking him with increased fervour. 

 

Peter jerked his hips helplessly, seeking release. But Wade held him firm, only allowing the slight rut against his leg as he tried desperately to get himself off. But even as little movement Wade’s hold allowed him, every roll of his hips sent moans and choked whines past his parted lips. 

 

As Peter edged dangerously close to coming in his pants, Wade set himself to laving his neck again with his tongue. Suddenly, he felt Wade’s teeth graze the sensitive skin on his scent gland. 

 

Before he could stop himself, his hips stuttered forward as his back arched through his orgasm. It hit him with the force of a punch to the gut. If not for Wade’s quick reaction to cover his mouth, May _definitely_ would have woken up. 

 

Wade kissed him at a languid pace as he came down from his orgasm, shudders still rolling through his body every few seconds or so. 

 

“You good, Spidey?” Said Wade in a low voice. 

 

Peter hooked his legs around Wade’s hips, drawing him closer against his body. He could feel Wade’s cock pressed against the fabric of his pants. 

 

“Mmmhmm” mumbled Peter, rocking his body slowly against Wade’s. 

 

Wade hissed, “ _fuck_ , Petey…” 

 

Peter smirked, exhaling softly. 

 

Wade raised himself onto his hands, staring down at Peter for a few seconds without saying anything. 

 

For the first time sine Peter had known him, there was a faint blush colouring his cheeks and he seemed at a loss for words. 

 

“Wade? Are you ok?” 

 

A small smile broke out on Wade’s face and he dipped his head down to give Peter a gentle kiss on the lips. 

 

“… _yeah_ , yeah I’m good. _Real_ good.” He said in a hushed voice, peppering Peter’s face with kisses. 

 

Peter let out a light laugh as Wade showered him with affection. 

 

“Wow, didn’t know Deadpool could be so gentle. Thought he was just a dangerous mercenary…” teased Peter as he tilted his chin up to kiss him again. 

 

“Oh yeah? I’ll show you dangerous, baby boy…” 

 

Wade caged him in with his forearms, kissing him mercilessly as Peter felt himself quickly rise to full hardness. He nipped Peter’s lip lightly, sending waves of pleasure through his body. But as he felt slick begin to form, he definitely knew he didn’t want to come in his pants again. 

 

Wade slinked his hand down between Peter’s legs, pressing his fingers firmly against his entrance. 

 

Peter’s entire face heat up as he realised his slick had seeped through his jeans. He practically choked in mortification, trying to subtly move Wade’s hand away. But judging by the sudden shift in scent, and the low growl that shook the room, he already noticed. 

 

Before Peter was going to let Wade ravish him like he knew he wanted to, he edged his hands towards the zipper of Wade’s jeans.

 

“Wade, can I—?” 

 

He paused as he waited for his response. 

 

“Do you even have to ask?” Growled Wade. 

 

Immediately, Wade yanked Peter by his legs back under him, helping him shove his pants down as he did the same with Wade’s. 

 

Peter gasped once the cool air touched his bare skin, watching through his lashes as Wade practically tore his own shirt off. 

 

There was a knot of nervousness that began to grow in his stomach. Even though he had already been naked in front of Wade (and much _much_ more) before, for some reason, he felt like it was for the first time. 

 

“Um… Wade?”, he curled in on his body slightly, looking away. “can we- can we go a bit slow? I just… the only other time I’ve had - sex was during my heat.” 

 

Wade sank back onto his heels and put his hand on Peter’s knee. 

 

“Of course. Whatever pace you want, Petey.” 

 

A swell of just happiness and love burst into his chest. 

 

_What did I do to deserve this man?_

 

Peter smiled and reached to pull Wade back down to him, bringing his face close so he could kiss his jaw and scent himself. Wade put his hand back in between his legs, circling his entrance. 

 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so wet.” He whispered. 

 

Peter inwardly laughed at how cheesy the line was, but couldn’t deny how his body reacted. He drew his legs around Wade, breathing sharply when he pressed one finger against his hole. 

 

He wasn’t producing as much slick as he would compared to his heat, and he wasn’t nearly as ‘relaxed’ as he was then. But the trust and support he felt for Wade, was more than enough for him to know he was in the right hands. 

 

“This ok?” Asked Wade once he had applied a second finger. He curled his fingers tentatively, eliciting a very eager moan from Peter. 

 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes” remarked Wade. 

 

Peter brought his hand up to Wade’s face, sliding it to the back of his head. 

 

“ _Definitely_ a yes” said Peter. 

 

He tugged Wade to him, catching him in a filthy kiss with clashing teeth and desperation. Wade continued his ministrations with his hand, adding a third finger with ease. He could feel Wade’s cock pressed against his hip, leaking precum onto his skin. 

 

Peter’s own cock twitched on his stomach, his hole clenching around Wade’s fingers. He could feel heat coiling tightly in his abdomen, arousal threatening to burst from his skin. 

 

“Fuck, Wade- I - ” he began, hips grinding his dick against Wade’s. 

 

Wade lowered his head, brushing his nose along the expanse of skin along Peter’s neck. 

 

“Tell me what you need.” He breathed. 

 

Peter’s voice hitched in his throat, a wave of arousal rolling through him. 

 

“I- ” 

 

“Do you want my cock, Petey?” 

 

Peter nearly came right then at the sound of his voice. He hadn’t realised he had that kink for cheesy porno liners before, but apparently he did. 

 

“Fuck yes— _yes._ ” 

 

The words tumbled out of his mouth easily, and he waited impatiently as Wade quickly rolled on a condom. 

 

“You sure?” 

 

Peter felt his hole twitch, more slick sliding down his cheeks. 

 

“yes- _Wade_ , c’mon” he whined. He spread his legs, all previous shyness forgotten as he tried to make himself presentable for his alpha. 

 

_My alpha?_

 

He quickly brushed aside his stray thoughts as Wade scooted closer and came to a stop between Peter’s legs. Evidently, Wade was enjoying his begging; he had a wicked grin and was taking his _sweet ass_ time in lining up. 

 

“Wade- _please_ ” said Peter, voice shifting into that of when he had started his heat. 

 

Finally, Wade pushed the head of his dick through the tight ring of muscle. Peter felt as if he was suddenly doused in very cold yet but also extremely hot water, shocks of pleasure running through his body with every centimetre that filled him. He hooked his arms around Wade, stomach clenching at first with the tiny amount of pain that accompanied the sheer satisfaction. 

 

Once Wade bottomed out, he held Peter gently, both panting slightly. 

 

“Are you ok, Petey?” 

 

Peter felt like he was impossibly full, the sensation of his hole clenching helplessly around his length, while the coiled heat in his abdomen relented, became almost overwhelming to his already delicate senses. 

 

He nodded wordlessly into the crook of Wade’s shoulder, trying to get his breath back. 

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Can you- can you move? Slowly?” He asked. 

 

Wade complied, shifting his hold on Peter so he could move. 

 

It wasn’t like it was anything new to Peter, but the clarity of his mind, along with the vulnerability of opening up emotionally to Wade felt entirely new. If Peter wasn’t so focused on not groaning mindlessly at the slow rhythm of Wade’s thrusts, he almost would have imagined the song _like a virgin_ to be playing in the background. 

 

Wade pulled out at a languid pace, and then filled him so slowly, Peter felt like all the air was being pushed out of his lungs. 

 

He let out a long, breathless moan. 

 

“Oh _fuck_ , Wade!” Peter gasped, head falling back onto the pillows. 

 

Wade groaned as he kept the same rhythm. The pace somehow brutally slow, yet just right at the same time. Peter felt as if his whole body was gradually being consumed by warmth, the slow burning pleasure, an entire different world in comparison to his white hot heat the previous time. 

 

He wasn't sure if a few minutes or an hour had passed since Wade had first started fucking him, but at that point, he felt too far gone to care. The heat of their bodies melded together, and as Wade gently held him and kissed him, Peter could feel himself slowly nearing the edge of his release. 

 

“ _Aah_ Wade, I’m really close.” He moaned. 

 

“Me too… _God_ , Petey you’re so perfect.” Wade breathed. 

 

And right as Peter could feel himself slipping over the edge, he could feel Wade’s knot begin to expand and catch on his rim. Peter whined as Wade thrust into him one final time, and his knot locked them together. Peter’s entire body went rigid, back threatening to break as he arched into his orgasm. His cock released thick ribbons of cum between their bodies, his hole clenching hard around Wade’s knot.

 

Peter let out a long whine, hips twitching as Wade groaned into his shoulder. 

 

He held onto Wade as if his life depended on it, gasping obscenely when Wade’s teeth grazed sharply against his pulse point. 

 

Finally, both him and Wade stopped coming. His muscles eased against the pillows and his eyes fluttered shut. 

 

Wade shifted them onto their side, slinging Peter’s legs over his hips so they could rest comfortably. 

 

“This’ll ease pretty soon since neither of us are in heat or rut. Does it hurt? Are you ok?” Asked Wade, voice coming out in a tired whisper. 

 

Peter opened his eyes and looked at Wade in the dark, he blindly reached his hand out and intertwined theirs together. 

 

“Just a little.” He admitted, knowing that even with his healing, he would be _extremely_ sore the next day “But that was… really, _really_ great.” 

 

With his other hand, Wade brushed a strand of sweaty hair from Peter’s face. 

 

He paused and opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. 

 

“fuck yeah it was- who knew that _The_ Amazing Spiderman would be such a good lay?” He whispered. 

 

Peter didn’t need his sensitive vision to know that Wade was smirking in the dark. 

 

“psh, who knew that The Merc with a mouth would be such a _softie_?” Peter snarked back. 

 

Wade chuckled and then pulled Peter against his chest. 

 

Peter sighed into his warmth, for a moment, everything seemed like it was going to be ok.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any notes or comments are much appreciated!! 
> 
>  
> 
> PS - check out my other writing :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I fractured my wrist the other day and typing has been slow! Please bear with me as I heal, chapters will still come - just a bit shorter than usual.

WADE: 

 

Once Peter was fast asleep, he could finally feel his knot ease. Tenderly, trying not to jostle Peter too much, he pulled out. He grimaced slightly at the mess, knowing that Peter would definitely wake up uncomfortable if he left him like that. 

 

Wade scooted over Peter so he could search his room for a towel. 

 

“damn- his room _is_ messy” Wade whispered when he could only find mountains of textbooks, paper and modifications to his suit. But, compared to Wade’s apartment, it was immaculate. 

 

After blindly rummaging in his closet, he found a semi clean towel. Quickly tying off the condom and tossing it in the bin, Wade crouched by the bed so he could clean Peter. 

 

“Hey, Petey- I’m gonna clean you ok?” He said gently. Peter made a tired noise in his throat, but his eyes remained shut. 

 

Wade gingerly lifted Peter’s leg and wiped him down. He tried not to be too harsh with his strokes, but Peter still made a few stifled noises of dissent. 

 

When he finished, he threw the towel into the laundry basket and quickly slid back into the warmth of the bed. Immediately, Peter nuzzled his way back against his chest with a content sigh. 

 

There was a strange fear, hovering in the back of his thoughts as Wade tucked his head back over Peter’s, but for once, he felt ok about it. He knew he hadn’t felt remotely as close to someone as when he was with Vanessa, but there was something that held him back from just throwing himself at Peter. 

 

Wade exhaled sharply against Peter’s hair. He felt like there was suddenly a wide chasm in front of him, and if he took one wrong step he could lose everything. He could lose Peter. 

 

As if sensing Wade’s growing anxiety, Peter sleepily nudged his head closer against his chest, his calming scentwashing over the both of them. 

 

{ _Holy shit, he’s perfect. Can we keep him? Please?_ } 

 

[ _He’s going to university soon, he probably doesn’t want to stick with one person_ ] 

 

Wade pressed a slow kiss to the top of Peter’s head. 

 

_I mean… He told me that he likes me? Maybe he won’t reject me?_

 

[ _Do you think he’ll want to stay with your mr potato head lookin ass?_ ] 

 

His brow furrowed. 

 

_Fuck you- We’ve been friends for a long time, he’s not like that._

 

But there was still a twinge of doubt in his chest. He sighed and shut his eyes, trying to stop the dwindling train of thought before it started. 

 

Eventually, through the aid of Peter’s reassuring scent, Wade fell asleep. 

 

When he woke up however, it was the opposite of calm. He could hear Peter rushing around the room, muttering quietly to himself. 

 

Wade raised himself blearily onto his forearms and stared at the omega that was frantically searching through the pile of textbooks in the corner of his room. 

 

“…Petey?” Wade called out tentatively. 

 

“Oh! Wade - hey! Morning!” He half whispered, half yelled. He was only wearing boxers, but Wade wasn’t going to start complaining at the free face full of toned muscle in the morning. 

 

“Oh wait- shit, what time is it?” Mumbled Wade, searching for his jeans and his stuff. 

 

“hmm- six thirty.” Peter said briefly, tossing Wade his phone and clothes. 

 

Wade stood up and pulled on his jeans from the night before. They changed in awkward silence, and Peter’s ears were completely red whenever Wade glanced at him from the other side of the room. 

 

Just as Wade was pulling on his sweater, there was a light knock at the door. 

 

“Peter? You want me to make you breakfast?” 

 

The motherly, sweet voice which Wade could only guess was Aunt May came through the room. 

 

Peter whipped his head back and forth between Wade and the door in a comically scared look. He pushed his palm on the door and motioned to Wade to keep quiet. 

 

“uhh… morning May! it’s - it’s ok, I’m fine. I’ll just… grab something on the way out!” He stammered. 

 

Wade laughed behind his hands, getting a very well deserved death stare from Peter. 

 

“Ok, Peter. Just remember to take your heat regulator!” She called, voice already getting further away. 

 

“Yup! Thanks, May” Peter answered. He sagged slightly against the door once he peered out to check if she was truly gone. 

 

“She seems nice.” 

 

Peter blinked and gave him a timid grin. 

 

“Yeah, she’s really great.” He said, glancing back at the door. There was a moment of silence as Peter stuffed the rest of his items into his bag, the sound of New York waking up pouring through the window. 

 

“Should I—?” Wade stepped closer to the window sill and gestured towards the fire escape. 

 

“Oh- oh right, yeah I need to go soon too.” 

 

He crossed the room and jerked open the window, it slid up easily, indicating the number of times Peter had to enter and exit through it. 

 

Before moving away from it so Wade could leave, he paused and looked up at him. 

 

“Sorry… that you couldn’t stay longer. I had a really, really great time last night. Not just- the sex, I mean that was _amazing_ \- but also everything else.” 

 

Wade’s entire body lit up with happiness. Honestly, he was half surprised he wasn’t bursting into flames.

 

“Yeah, yeah! Me too, I had a lot of fun… I’m looking forward to whatever surprise you said you had planned for me.”

Peter grinned from ear to ear like an overeager kid waiting for candy. There was something so earnest and well intentioned in Peter’s doe like eyes, open expression and lopsided smile, that just enticed complete trust from Wade. He didn’t even have space for doubt in his mind when he looked at that face, everything else was shoved to the side as his dirty _and_ sentimental thoughts took over. 

 

“I look forward to showing you!” replied Peter. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground, “um… I’ll text you?” 

 

“Sounds perfect.” 

 

He hovered halfway out the windowsill as he contemplated kissing Peter. 

 

_Is that a thing that I should do? I want to but, does Peter want to? Are we there in our—_

 

Wade suddenly was abruptly forced back to the present as Peter leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He looked like he was frozen for a second as Wade also reeled from Peter’s display of affection. 

Catching himself, Wade kissed him back before Peter had the chance to let that brief moment of hesitation to be taken as a rejection. 

 

Peter sucked in his lower lip, in that gorgeous way he usually did, and gave Wade a small smile. 

 

“I’ll see you, Wade.” 

 

Barely keeping in the rush of excitement that was about to burst forth from his mouth, Wade gave him a little salute and climbed over the fire escape. 

 

 

 

PETER: 

 

_Gosh I’m so screwed_. Thought Peter for what felt like the millionth time, as he watched Wade disappear over the edge of the window. 

 

He couldn’t take too long to wistfully stare after the alpha, as his phone was chiming relentlessly with a barrage of messages from Ned and MJ. He had regrettably sent them a selfie reassuring them he’d be at school, but had forgotten to check if Wade could be seen sleeping in the background.

 

Blinking and straightening his hoodie out, Peter grabbed his heat regulator and pushed open the door. 

 

Peter had only just closed the fridge after grabbing some food before he was met by a mysteriously quiet May, leaning on the kitchen counter.

 

He jumped and balked at her, “Jeez, May I thought you left already! You scared me!”

 

She snorted derisively, smirking in that way she did whenever she was about to give him a good talking to. 

 

“I thought you had your - what was it? Peter tingle?” 

 

Peter refrained from smacking his forehead with his hand, but just as easily conveyed it with his embarrassed groan. 

 

“May- it’s not- whatever…” 

 

She laughed in enjoyment and then gave him a sly look.

 

“How’d you sleep last night? Dinner with your friend was fine?” 

 

Peter swallowed and carefully looked up to meet her gaze. Even after years of crime fighting and facing dozens of powerful superheroes, May had a special skill in intimidating Peter that Tony Stark could never match. 

 

Her voice was light and nonthreatening, yet there was an amused challenge hidden just underneath.

 

“Yup. It was great- fine I mean. Perfectly fine night.” Peter said in a clipped voice, clutching the strap to his backpack as if he was clutching his imaginary pearls. 

 

“Oh ok. That’s good… because I swear I could hear some noises last night. Really… weird noises. Hmmm, do you know what it was?” 

 

Peter swore he could have collapsed right then onto the tile floor. 

 

“Uh… maybe it was the neighbours, you know how they’re always stomping around up there.” He said, shrugging. He stood rigidly in the centre of the kitchen, waiting for May to make the next move. 

 

She paused in thought, nodding slowly. 

 

“Hmm - yeah you’re probably right. Well, anyway, don’t want you missing any more school.” She said cheerfully, striding across the room in a few steps to the door. 

 

Peter laughed shakily, exhaling the breath he was holding as he leaned over to give May a goodbye hug. 

 

“Ok- see you tonight.” Said Peter. 

 

May held his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“See you Peter. Don’t forget to talk to your councillor about the college meetings.” 

 

“Got it, May.” Peter waved absentmindedly behind him as he fixed the heel of his shoe, leaning with one hand on the door. 

 

“Oh and Peter?” 

 

He poked his head back into the apartment. 

 

“Yeah, May?” 

 

“Maybe next time you can let your friend stay for breakfast, I’m sure it was difficult climbing out through the fire escape.” 

 

His mouth fell open as she smiled mischievously. 

 

But before he could even try to defend himself, May was already closing the door shut on him. 

 

“Love you, sweetie! Don’t be late!” 

 

*

 

Even though Peter practically sprinted out of the subway and crashed into multiple angry New Yorkers, he still burst into his class considerably late. 

 

After the shock Peter had experienced leaving his apartment, it took him several minutes to gather and squash down his absolute embarrassment and horror at the implications of her comment. 

 

Apparently he nor Wade was as good as keeping quiet as he believed himself to be, which lead him to realise all of the other embarrassing acts that she probably over heard. (including his poor impersonations of Thor, Tony and Nick Fury). 

 

Peter swung the door of his classroom wide open, slamming it just a bit too hard by accident. 

 

His physics teacher gave him a very pointed look from over her horn rimmed glasses, but with a sheepish grin and quick slide into his assigned seat, she rolled her eyes and dismissed his tardiness. 

 

Peter quickly jotted down the notes written down on the board and had barely sat down for more than thirty seconds when Ned nudged him sharply in the ribs. 

 

“Dude! Tell me all the deets- that was Deadpool right? In the photo?” 

 

Peter ducked his head down to his notebook. 

 

“Shhhh!” He hissed back, glancing at his teacher’s more than disappointed gaze. 

 

Ned slunk back to his side of the table, still sporting a roguish grin. 

 

“… I’ll tell you— _after_ class.” 

 

Though Peter hoped that the hour long, gruelling physics lesson would be enough to qualm Ned’s insistent curiosity, he was sorely mistaken. 

 

Just as eager as he had been in the morning, as they headed to the cafeteria for break, Ned was already back to hounding him with crude jokes and questions. 

 

“MJ’s gonna have a _field_ day! She totally called it dude.” Laughed Ned, barely noticing their schoolmates stares at his loudness. 

 

Right on cue, MJ sidled up to the pair of them with a smug look on her face. Seemingly catching on to Peter’s look of 

 

“I like to think that my intuition is kind of my super power- like a ‘secret’ sense.” She teased. 

 

“I think it beats your spidey sense, Peter!” Commented Ned. 

 

Peter stayed stubbornly quiet, trying not to give in to the eventual confession that they could somehow always tease out of him. 

 

“Oh shit! _Peter_ \- what is that?” Said MJ suddenly. 

 

He swivelled his head to look at her, giving MJ a questioning look. She was pointing not so subtly at him while laughing. 

 

Peter felt his face redden as he patted himself down. 

 

“-What? Is there a bug or—”

 

He realised how naive he sounded just as the words fell out of his mouth. 

 

“ _Damn-_ someone’s gotta tell Deadpool to cool it with the hickeys!” 

_Fuck._

 

He completely forgot to even check. Even with his healing, it took around half a day to get everything covered up. After his first fight with Steve, he had to lie to May for ages about where he got his bruises. There was suddenly no doubt in his mind that that was the reason why May caught him out in his lies so quickly that morning. 

 

He hissed and slapped a hand across his neck to cover it up. 

 

“It’s not- I got punched.” He supplied weakly. 

 

Ned was clutching his side laughing. 

 

“What- with his mouth?” He burst out. 

 

Peter groaned and pulled his hoodie higher up against his neck. 

 

The rest of his day continued more or less the same; his best friends pestering him while he sorely attempted to catch up on his schoolwork. Only when the final bell rung and the entire school rushed out to get on with their lives, did Ned and MJ cease their questioning. 

 

Peter hauled his now homework laden backpack onto his shoulder, disgruntled and tired from the entire day, and prepared himself for another boring night of work. 

 

 

He missed crime fighting so badly, he would do just about anything to get back into his Spidey suit. Peter wistfully reminisced swinging through the air and feeling the thrill of landing a punch. Even when the weekend had finally come, he felt as if he didn’t have anything to look forward to. 

 

The only thing he felt drawn to at that moment, was Wade. 

 

He had been drafting and redrafting texts to send to him after their night together, but kept scrapping them at the last moment. Peter cast a hopeful look at his phone for the tenth time that day, before stuffing it back into his back pocket. 

 

The Merc was either offline for two days or was avoiding him for some reason. Peter sorely hoped that he was just overreacting. 

 

“You wanna hang out at my place again?” Asked Ned as he swept his stuff into his bag. MJ waited expectantly by both of them, her artwork tucked neatly under her arm. 

 

“I downloaded all of the original Star Trek to binge watch, we can finish it this weekend.” Added MJ. She patted her backpack like a proud mother, almost making Peter crack a smile. 

 

He sighed and shook his head. 

 

“Sorry, I have _so_ much shit to do.”He replied, jostling his bag. His textbooks bumped heavily into each other, indicating his workload. 

 

Ned and MJ collectively winced. 

 

“We can help you catch up you know? I can look over your English paper.” Said MJ. 

 

“Yeah, and I finished my physics report already, so you can look at mine.” Piped up Ned. 

 

Peter smiled warmly at both of them. Even with their constant teasing, he had to admit that they were the best friends he’d ever had. 

“No, it’s ok. Thanks though.” Replied Peter quickly, all he could think about was the possibility Tony would text him an update on the mission, (and maybe more urgently, the chance that Wade would want to hang out). 

 

After stepping off his train stop and waving goodbye to his friends, Peter made the short walk back to his apartment. 

 

He balled his fists into his sweater as ‘Thunderstruck’ blasted loudly in his eardrums. Now that he didn’t really have any rush to get into his crime fighting routine, he slowly trudged along the streets of New York. 

 

Peter absentmindedly hummed to the beat, carefully slipping between civilians as they brushed past him. Looking down hard at the ground, he kicked a stray pebble far down the street, watching as it clattered down into an alley. 

 

Suddenly, his ears perked up at a strange sound over his music. He wasn’t sure at first, thinking that he imagined it, but felt an uneasy sensation shoot up his spine. 

 

Peter whipped out his earphones, eyes darting around him to locate it. 

 

_It sounded like… someone in pain?_

 

Peter stepped towards the side alley, making quick, quiet strides as he searched for the sound. 

 

_I’m sure I heard something…_

 

But even as Peter strained every muscle in his ears, the strange sound wasn’t heard again. He sighed heavily, his neck was prickling uneasily, but there was no indication of a threat. 

 

_Maybe I’m just on edge from not fighting in a while._

 

He hoped that his inner voice was correct and his spidey sense was just acting up. Turning his attention away, Peter put his earphones back in. 

 

_If somethings really wrong, I’ll just check it out tonight. No harm in putting the suit on for a few hours._

 

Feeling slightly better that he had a plan in mind, Peter made the rest of his way back to his apartment.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You'll still have to bear with the slow and short updates as my wrist heals! thanks for all the kind messages <3

PETER: 

 

His desk chair creaked noisily as he spun around in it. 

 

“Hey Karen, can you run another sweep of the surrounding area within 10km?” He asked, mask pulled on tight over his head. 

 

The screen flickered once more in his eye pieces as Karen checked the neighbourhood. After he had finished his work and eaten dinner, he still felt a strange nagging feeling. It was persistent, clinging onto his every thought even when he tried to push it away. 

 

Eventually, Peter decided he couldn’t sit around anymore. He pulled out his suit from the depths of his closet and had spent nearly thirty minutes trying to see if anything was amiss through his AI. 

 

{ _Sorry Peter, still no signs of unusual activity. Are you sure you heard something? You could just be tired._ } 

 

Peter sighed, swinging his chair over to the window. Cars sped past as they usually did and drunk New Yorkers scattered the streets, but otherwise, he couldn’t see anything out of place. 

 

But he knew something was up. 

 

“No, I’m sure I heard it. My Spidey sense is telling me something’s not right.” Said Peter, already stripping off his clothes so he could get into his suit. 

 

{ _May I remind you that Mr Stark has advised you from crime fighting until the HYDRA issue has been resolved?_ } 

 

“It’s… fine.” Said Peter quickly, though a twinge of guilt made his hand hesitate against the window sill, “I’m not crime fighting, I’m just… investigating. I won’t be long. Tony won’t even notice.” 

 

He paused, guilt beginning to gnaw at his conscious. But the cool air that was seeping through the crack in the window sill, was more than enough for him to change his mind. 

 

He tensed his legs against the fire escape, and sprung forward into the night. The stretch and burn of his muscles as he pulled himself through buildings was almost enough to make him scream into the night. 

 

_I nearly forgot how fucking great this is… oh whatever, fuck it-_

 

“Wooohoooo!!” Peter yelled, feeling the adrenaline course through his veins. 

 

“Oi! Shut up!” Someone called out on the street. 

 

“Sorry!” He said sheepishly, still grinning from ear to ear. 

 

But Peter barely had time to feel bad, the sensation of being back in the streets was unbeatable. He nearly whooped in excitement for a second time, but judging by the first reaction he received, Peter carefully refrained. 

 

Toning back his exhilaration, Peter paused on a water tower to scan his surroundings. 

 

Yet again, nothing seemed out of place. Only the usual faint wail of sirens, the honking of cranky taxi drivers, and yelling from some random hobos. 

 

Peter sighed and shifted his grip on the water tower so he could get his phone. And as if right on cue, his phone buzzed with a new text message. 

 

**Thebestpersonever:** _didn’t starky boy ban u from crime fighting?_

 

Peter glanced up confusedly, trying to spot Wade. 

 

“what the-”

 

“Not that I’m complaining though,” Peter turned on his perch to see Wade bounding across the rooftop, 

 

“ _great_ view” he added, staring pointedly at Peter’s butt. 

 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes from behind the mask and hopped down to meet him. No matter how hard he tried to keep up his aloof demeanour around Wade, he always managed to affect him in ways he couldn’t explain. 

 

Peter lifted his mask. 

 

“Sorry I haven’t texted you… I didn’t really- I wasn’t sure what to say.” 

 

“It’s ok, I didn’t know what to say either. I was debating between cheesy one liners and extremely graphic paragraphs about what I wanted to do to you, but I couldn’t really decide.” Replied Wade, lifting up his mask as well. 

 

Peter didn’t have to see himself to know that he was blushing furiously. He might as well have had a giant neon sign pointing at him saying ‘I’m horny and embarrassed!’ 

 

he ran a hand through his hair, trying to settle the butterflies in his stomach. 

 

“O-oh! By the way… sorry about making you climb out the fire escape. Hope it wasn’t too hard.” 

 

Wade made a face as if he was struggling with himself, and then let out a breath. 

 

“Nope- nope, too easy.” 

 

“Oh my god, get your head out of the gutter, Wade.” Peter laughed, swatting him on the shoulder. In a fluid motion, Wade caught Peter’s hand and pulled his body flush against his. 

 

“Sorry, I’m already too far gone.” Teased Wade, lips quirking up. 

 

Peter snorted and leaned up to kiss him. 

 

It was quick, but even the smallest interactions with Wade left him flustered. Peter pulled back, hearing a siren in the distance. 

 

He quickly looked back to Wade, trying not to seem too eager at the opportunity to fight, but Wade already caught his look of longing. 

 

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” Said Peter quickly. 

 

He shrugged.

 

“I should be asking you the same thing.” 

 

A brief flicker of annoyance passed through him. 

 

“I’m not- it doesn’t matter.” 

 

“… you know it’s dangerous for you to be out.” 

 

He felt a bubble of anger well up inside him. There was and edge of disappointment to it that he couldn’t suppress, and even though he knew Wade was right, it was the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear. 

 

“ _You’re_ still out. And you were also a target.” Peter snapped, stepping back from Wade. 

 

“Petey-”

 

“You don’t have to baby me. I’m perfectly capable on my own. And what am I supposed to do, just sit around when there’s crime going on around me? That’s exactly what HYDRA wants.” 

 

Wade approached him, seemingly unsure how to calm him down. His scent spiked slightly with worry, a change that only drove Peter further away. 

 

“That’s not what I - you _know_ I don’t think that. It’s just until we figure out what to do with this situation. Stark just doesn’t… I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

 

Peter turned away from him, chest clenching with doubt. He pulled on his mask, anger rolling off him in waves. 

 

“I don’t need your protection.” 

 

He could hear Wade step closer to him, his hand brushing uncertainly against his shoulder. But he didn’t want his comfort in that moment, even with how much it pained him to snap at Wade. 

 

“ _Petey_ , wait.” Said Wade, hurt clear in his voice. 

 

Peter shrugged him off, feeling bitter and already regretting his words. But the unease was still prickling faintly on the back of his neck, and he was determined to find answers. 

 

“I…I’ll talk to you later, I gotta go.” 

 

—

 

WADE: 

 

He watched as Peter swung away from the building. His head was reeling from all the thoughts that were running through his head, and Whitey and Yellow were not helping at all. 

 

{ _Run after him! Show him your love!_ } 

 

[ _We should give him space, he’s obviously angry. We would be too if Stark was telling us what to do_ ] 

 

“He’s just upset. I’ll check in on him later.” Muttered Wade with a sigh, hoping that he was right. 

 

He looked away from where Peter had turned the corner. Most of the time, he wouldn’t give two shits about breaking rules or following orders, but as he imagined Peter getting attacked again or worse, a dark fear started to fill his chest. 

 

Wade sat down helplessly on the edge of the building, trying to ease his growing anxiety by swinging his legs off the side. He couldn’t just sit around waiting for Peter to get in trouble, but he didn’t want to just rat him out to Stark either. 

 

“fuck, Petey- why you gotta be so damn heroic all the time?” Wade wondered aloud. He pulled on his mask and dropped off the side of the building, carefully catching himself on the fire escape and lowering onto the sidewalk. 

 

A few pedestrians shouted at him angrily, but he cheerily smiled and waved at them. Most of New York had gotten used to seeing the happy and rule following Avengers jump around, so he was quite accustomed to the looks of distaste at his bloodied and gross suit. 

 

Not having webs to swing on, super speed or a multi billion dollar suit to find Peter, Wade opted for the next best thing. 

 

— 

 

“It’s very nice seeing you again Mr Pool!” Said Dopinder as he opened the passenger seat. 

 

Wade slid into the slightly worn down leather seat. 

 

“Where to this time, Sir? Going on an adventure? I could be your wingman again -” 

 

“To my lover!” Exclaimed Wade dramatically, pointing out the windshield in front of them. 

 

“Uhh- to Weasel’s bar?” 

 

“Nope, Dopinder. _We_ are going on a search for Spiderman!” He tapped the windshield lightly as they began driving, “I’m guessing he’s searching for baddies to fight.” 

 

As they roamed around the city, Dopinder ranted on about Gita passionately for an hour. Wade didn’t mind, often preferring to hear his friend’s problems rather than think about his own, but as they turned a corner Wade heard a large smashing noise followed by yelling. 

 

“… and then that’s when I confessed my-”

 

“Sorry Dopinder, that’s my cue!” 

 

Wade forced open the car seat and awkwardly jumped out of the car. Readying his hands on his weapons, he searched frantically for any flash of red or blue. 

 

And by glorious luck, he could hear Peter’s snarky voice. 

 

“Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” 

 

Wade chuckled to himself, _God he’s so cheesy. No wonder he looks up to Captain America._

 

He turned the corner to the side street, seeing at least four large guys attempting to mug a scrawny looking boy. 

 

Peter was perched on top of the light post, cocking his head lazily as the thugs looked up in panic. 

 

“Fuck- the Spiderfreak is here!” One of them yelled. 

 

“It’s actually Spider _man_ , if you don’t mind.” Retorted Peter, leaping easily form the post and swing-kicking him in the face. 

 

Not even landing, Peter shot the other two with a web onto the wall and restrained them. 

 

Wade blinked, for a moment lost in his daze as he watched him work. But snapped back to reality as the last thug attempted to run away towards Wade. 

 

Thinking quickly (and trying not to kill him), Wade threw his sheathed katana at him, hitting him squarely in the forehead. 

 

Wade stepped over his body and peered at his face. 

 

“Sorry buddy, this is just not your day.” 

 

He heard a soft thud behind him. 

 

“Deadpool- what are you doing?” Peter hissed. He glanced cautiously back at the still cowering boy behind him. 

 

“Um- fighting bad guys?” 

 

“Are you seriously following me?” 

 

Wade swallowed, Peter’s voice was practically dripping in anger, but he could tell he was restraining himself from all out shouting at him in front of the boy. 

 

“… no.” 

 

“ _Wade!_ ” Peter half whispered. 

 

“Fine. I was just worried. What if you’re attacked again like last time?” 

 

He could see that they were the wrong choice of words as they left his mouth. Wincing, he opened his mouth to correct himself, only to be met again by Peter’s anger. 

 

“I already told you. I can take care of myself.” He snapped, walking backwards to get the boy. 

 

“Spidey, wait - can we just talk? Privately for a second?” 

 

Wade reached out and latched his hand onto Peter’s forearm. He looked down as if Wade had slapped him, wrenching his arm out of his grasp. 

 

“Stop being so _protective_. I can take care of myself.” He spat the word ‘protective’ with such venom, it seemed as if Wade had just said the most offensive word in the world. 

 

Peter turned and began walking towards the kid, comforting him in a light voice. 

 

“I can take it from here, Deadpool. Thanks.” 

 

Wade could do nothing but watch helplessly as Peter took the kid to the police station. Left with the same sense of confusion and conflicted emotions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, things will get better!! just gotta get a bit worse before they do!


	19. Chapter 19

PETER: 

 

“fuck fuck fuck” Peter hissed to himself. He flexed his wrist, feeling his sore muscles strain from lack of use. The sudden rush of anger that he felt after his conversation with Wade had died down, which was now getting replaced with bitter shame. 

 

He tried not to let his scowl be seen by the boy as he approached him. Fixing on his usual ‘cheery Spiderman voice’, Peter knelt slightly to be at his eye level. 

 

“Hey kid, what’s your name?” 

 

The boy in front of him could barely be a day over fourteen. He looked just as scrawny as Peter did before the spider bite, but with dusty red hair and a seemingly permanent cowlick. His lip was split from where the men had hit him, and there was a prominent bruise starting to form just above his brow. 

 

“U-um… C- Cooper.” He mumbled, voice shaky. 

 

Peter nodded. He felt a twinge of sympathy in his chest, knowing the same fear and nervousness the boy was feeling. 

 

“Great name, Cooper. Do you think you can stand? The cops will be on their way soon, so you can tell them what happened.” 

 

He scooted himself up on the wall. 

 

“Yeah, I can stand. Th- thank you, Spiderman.” 

 

Even after all his years of web slinging, he couldn’t get over the satisfaction from hearing his ‘work’ name. 

 

“Do you want me to accompany you to the station?” Peter supplied, judging by how shaky he still seemed. 

 

“… I’m ok, I can do it myself.” He said quickly, jutting his chin out slightly. 

 

“Sure thing, bud. Do you remember what happened?” 

 

Cooper nodded. He wrung his hands nervously and looked back at the side street. 

 

“Uh well- I was walking home from practice, and I heard a sound…” 

 

_Maybe it was the same thing I heard?_

 

“I- I usually don’t check stuff like that out… ‘cause you know, it’s New York. So I just continued walking. But then there was this… _really_ weird feeling, and I just stopped walking. It was like I physically couldn’t move. And then that’s when those guys jumped me.” 

 

The nagging sensation suddenly spiked in Peter’s mind. 

 

“Wait- you _couldn’t_ move? Did something hit you first?” 

 

Cooper shook his head, his eyes narrowed. 

 

“No… but there was this _smell_ right before. But it was probably trash or something.” 

 

The familiar sound of sirens, accompanied by flashing lights could be heard drawing nearer to their location. 

 

_This definitely doesn’t seem right._ Thought Peter, but he couldn’t ponder the strangeness of the situation for too long once the cops drove up to the street. 

 

“Thanks for telling me, Cooper. Stay safe, kid!” Said Peter, his thick New York accent coming in as he swung away. 

 

Cooper waved weakly at him, giving him a thin smile. 

 

But as Peter’s thoughts began racing back to the HYDRA mission and the possibilities of their expansion, Karen’s voice rung out in his mask. 

 

{ _Peter, Mr Stark is on the line. Would you like to answer?_ } 

 

“ _What?!_ I thought I turned off my tracker! What does he want to call me for?” 

 

{ _I am not sure. He said, and I quote “Get Peter’s sorry ass on the phone”_.} 

 

“Oh shit- fuck. How did he-” gasped Peter, landing awkwardly on to a rooftop near his apartment. But before he could even brace himself for the oncoming attack, Tony’s angry face lit up the screen in his mask. 

 

“Heyyy Parker, you wanna tell me what you’re doing swinging around New York?” 

 

“What?? I don’t know what you’re-”

 

“Because I just saw a video of you doing exactly what I’ve been telling you not to do.” 

 

“Uhh, actually I was just-”

 

“ _Actually_ , I told you _not_ to endanger yourself, and what do you go and do?” 

 

“Wait- Mr Stark, I have a good reason. My spidey sense has been going crazy the last few days- and I think I finally found out what it was. There was this kid that got beat up, but he said he couldn’t move right before hewas jumped. I think that HYDRA may be already- ” Peter rambled, barely catching breath in fear of getting cut off. 

 

“Let me stop you right there.” 

 

Peter swallowed, shifting his position on the edge of the building. He could sense the talk he was about to get was not going to be good. 

 

“You don’t get to decide what HYDRA may or may not be doing. Let me remind you that they’ve potentially got life threatening bio weapons tailored specifically to _you_ and who knows who else? You can’t just go running around with no thought.” 

 

“I _did_ think—” Peter started. 

 

“No- no you didn’t. Otherwise, you would have just told me about this little hunch of yours instead of throwing yourself back into danger. This isn’t just your friendly neighbourhood anymore, Peter.” 

 

“I know- but I couldn’t just sit around while other people were getting hurt. I know- _I know_ that I have to be careful, but I think I’m really onto something. _Please_ , just hear me out.” 

 

There was a pause as Tony considered it. Peter vaguely registered the sound of chatter and glasses clinking in the background.

 

He tried not to feel too peeved that Tony was at a party, but considering that he was in a whole lot of trouble, he knew it was better to not comment on it. 

 

“Ok fine. But that’s it. I’m really serious about this, kiddo. You step out of line one more time and I’ll take your suit away.” 

 

Peter thought back to when that happened the last time, and grimaced at the painful memory of being thrown around with no protection by Vulture. 

 

“Don’t worry sir, I promise.” 

 

“… go ahead.” He said, albeit extremely warily. 

 

Peter took a deep breath in. 

 

“Ok, I was walking back from school and my spidey sense was going all haywire. So I decided to just… check it out. But I wasn’t planning on doing anything else! That’s when I saw this kid getting jumped, and he told me after that right before he was attacked, something made him freeze… I think that HYDRA may already be implementing their bio weapon. Or at least testing it.” 

 

Peter rolled forward so he perched on the edge of his building with his feet. He could practically see Tony sipping on his drink contemplatively as he wondered if he should take him seriously or not. 

 

“That would be a really risky move on their part if they were testing it publicly. We suspect a lot of really high profile people are involved in HYDRA’s council, to do something as risky as that without having a ulterior motive than just testing, seems unlikely. You sure this kid didn’t just freeze up because he was scared?” 

 

He didn’t miss the slight condescending tone in Tony’s voice. 

 

“No, I know  _something_ is going on.” Peter pressed, trying hard for Tony to take him seriously. 

 

“Ok, ok. I’ll look into it. But this is really it, you can’t risk yourself like this anymore until we found out what’s really going on. Got it?” 

 

Peter dragged himself into a standing position. 

 

“… yeah.” 

 

*

 

By the time Peter slowly made his was back home, all of his muscles felt like they were about to give up on him. He hadn’t even been straining himself, but he felt more emotionally drained than he’d ever been in his entire life. 

 

Pushing his junk off his bed, Peter slumped face first onto his bed. 

 

Even though he had just been berated by Tony, all he could think about was Wade. 

 

He could still feel his hand on his wrist when he tried to stop him from leaving. Peter rolled onto his back, rubbing his thumb lightly over his pulse point absentmindedly. 

 

_Should I call him? What if it’s too late for me to apologise? I was being so stupid._

 

Peter pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, sighing as sparks and lines shot around his eyelids. 

 

_“I can take care of myself”_

 

The sting of his words caused his face to burn, his eyes scrunching up as he stifled the groan of regret. But there was something more than just the bitter shame and stinging remorse that Peter felt, something deeper in his chest. A strange longing and emptiness, as if someone had just dropped ice into his chest. 

 

Peter bunched his blankets around himself, trying to gather as much warmth as possible. 

 

“Great, how cliche. Withdrawal.” He whispered in acid tones to himself. 

 

After long periods of scenting or bonding, where two individuals had created an emotional connection, big arguments or breakups could cause uncomfortable symptoms known as withdrawal. For all secondary genders, it could mean occasional chest pain, nausea, and mood swings. It wasn’t something as drastic as a heat or rut, often just a by product of a bad breakup. 

 

But for omegas and alphas, it could sometimes be more severe.

 

Peter tried to stop the tears he knew were coming. The unstoppable biological reaction confirming his fear that he had ruined their relationship, felt like a big ‘fuck you’ cherry on top from the world. But as much as he tried to pin his tears on just a reaction, deep down he knew it wasn’t that simple. 

 

Stifling the well of sadness, Peter angrily yanked the sheets over his head and forced himself to sleep. 

 

_ Maybe tomorrow will be better.  _

 

 

WADE: 

 

He woke up with a headache the size of Manhattan and the taste that Wade could only describe as a ‘cat’s asshole’ in his mouth. 

 

Wade was facedown in his sofa. Bottles of cheap vodka and dollar pizza were strewn haphazardly around the room. Not that Wade minded, but waking up in a mixture of trash and stale bread was not great. He groaned and pushed himself up onto his forearms. 

 

“Jesus I feel like a 200 year old man that got run over thirty times.” Wade muttered. 

 

_{You can say that again}_

 

_[I would say let’s never drink again, but we all know that’s never going to happen]_

 

“Yheeup.” he groaned, brushing dorito dust off his suit. 

 

After taking out his emotions on some very unlucky guys who wanted to shoot up a grocery store, he headed straight to Weasel’s bar. Usually, it was quite difficult to get him properly inebriated. But after the course of last night’s events, he tried extra hard. 

 

“Damn you smell like someone lit dog shit on fire and decided to put it out with more dog shit” sniped Blind Al as she shuffled her way into his room. 

 

“I was _just_ about to say that!” Said Wade, unable to mask the bitterness in his voice. “You know me so well.” 

 

“what’s gotten you into such a pissy mood? Got in a fight with your lover boy?” 

 

“…” 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Wade pushed himself into a position where his face wasn’t precariously close to the stale pizza box, and faced Al. 

 

“You gonna talk to this guy or just mope around for another week? Let me know, because I don’t want to be surprised when I hear you jerking off and crying.” 

 

She slowly made her way to the sofa and sat down next to him. 

 

“If you could see him, you would totally understand why my heart has fallen out of my ass. He’s probably theclosest thing we have to an actual angel on earth.” 

 

“What happened?” 

 

Wade cringed, slumping sideways to rest his cheek on Blind Al’s shoulder. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, but thankfully chose not to comment. 

 

_{We were speaking out of our ass again.}_

 

_[No, Peter was just overreacting.]_

 

_{_ **_No_ ** _, we were being too protective. Of course he would get mad}_

 

_[Shut up-we didn’t-]_

 

Wade pinched the bridge of his nose. “… I dunno. I was being a douche or something.”

 

Al made a noise of dissent. 

 

“As much as I believe you were being a douche again, what really happened?” She said in her gruff grandma voice. 

 

Wade slid down the sofa until his hips were hanging off the edge and his head lay at an awkward angle. 

 

“I was just… _worried_ about him. But I think I came off as too ‘alpha dickhead’ like and he got really mad at me. I've never thought he's not capable of handling himself, I just didn’t want to lose- ” He let out a small burst of air through his nose, “I just didn’t want him to get hurt.” 

 

She patted him sympathetically on the head. 

 

“He’s not Vanessa, you know.” 

 

Wade nearly fell off the sofa. He squawked indignantly as he tried to catch himself. 

 

“Pshh- what? _no._ Of course- _Of course not!!_ ” 

 

“Hmph. Alright then, lover boy. You keep telling yourself that, after doing the same shit you were doing with her.” 

 

“Like what?” He demanded. 

 

“You keep moping around and being all pissy instead of just properly talking to him.” 

 

He slouched further into the sofa as if it could suck him out of the conversation. In general, Wade preferred to keep his emotions as far away as possible. It kept everything simple and easy, and he didn’t have to worry about getting his heart broken. 

 

After suffering through possibly the worst emotional fallout after Vanessa’s death, he didn’t think he would ever have to deal with anything similar again. 

 

“Hey- that’s easier said than done, low budget Mrs Magoo, I don’t have the emotional capability _and_ I don’t think he wants to talk to me.” 

 

Shaking her head slightly, Al pushed herself up off the sofa. 

 

“Well, if you’re not going to talk to him, at least have a shower. You’re stinking up the whole place.” 

 

Knowing Al was right, Wade finally detached himself from the person shaped dent in the couch and dragged himself to the bathroom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters have been pretty sad, but I promise this is going somewhere <3   
> Wrist is nearly healed, will be back to regular updates soon! Sorry!


End file.
